Her Love
by MarzSpy
Summary: Sakura was loved by all in Konoha but didn't feel loved. Will an old teammate come back and be able to help her or will her hatred towards him be enough to stop it? And who's the other Uchiha after her love? Who'll win in the fight for her love itaxsakxsa
1. Their Lives Without Each Other

Summary: Sakura was admired and loved by all in Konoha. So why is it she doesn't feel loved? Will an old teammate come back and be able to help her feel loved again? Or will her hatred towards him -because he left her all alone on a bench- be enough to stop him from doing so? And who's the other Uchiha trying to capture her heart as well? Who will win in the fight for her love? Love triangle!

**Hello my 4****th**** fic!! I hope you guys like it ^^ The idea popped into my head while I was driving in a car (lolz) ^^ then I had to hurry home and write it down before I forgot about it ^^ Luckily though, I didn't forget so here I am writing this now :o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

**-Marzy-chan! p.s. check out my other fics if you haven't… they are all sakura x Itachi and 1 with Deidara x ino and temari x hidan**

**if you don't like the pairing…. Don't read it is as simple as that :)**

**Her Love**

**Chapter 1: Their Lives without Each Other **

Sakura was currently walking home to her apartment after a long day of work at the Konoha Hospital. It was about 4:00 in the afternoon. As she walked past the crowd, she got many greetings, bows, and praises from everyone. Yes, this was the ordinary life of Sakura Haruno. She was now 18 years old and she was very powerful, very smart, and very beautiful. The praises, the greetings, the bows, it was always the same; every single day. And it all started like this…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Sasuke had left her on that bench, Sakura decided she would work hard to get him back. She trained very hard under Tsunade and soon, she became pretty skilled at pretty much everything. She became a chuunin at age 13.

Everything in her life was _almost _perfect. If she had Sasuke, it _would_ be perfect. When she was about 14 years old though, her almost perfect life took a turn for the worst. And it did not get any better as she got older. Definitely not.

One day, on a mission, her parents were fatally injured. Sakura saw them die. They died in the Konoha Hospital… and Sakura was their medic. Sakura did everything she could to heal them, but it seemed no matter what she tried, her parents were not getting any better. And they showed no sign of being able to live past that day.

Sakura mourned for them. Her sadness was way too unbearable. They died in the next 2 hours due to the severe injuries and blood loss. It was inevitable, they were going to die. Everyone knew it, even Sakura. But she would not give up. It was her parents.

Sakura felt guilty for her parents' death. She always thought:_ 'if only I was not so weak. If only I was more powerful.'_ If they had been brought even 5 minutes earlier maybe something would have changed. Her parents would never go on missions again, but they would have still been alive.

She soon realized that the 3 people that she cared for the most had left her. First Sasuke, and then her mother and father. She felt broken up inside. Sure she still had Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, Hinata, Shizune, and everyone else, but Sasuke was the love of her life and her parents, well, what is there to say? They were her parents. Without them, she just felt so… incomplete.

She trained harder. She wanted to protect those she held close to her heart. She could not let them get hurt… or even worse… let them get killed.

Soon after, again, something bad happened to her. When Sakura was 15 Gaara almost died, but Chiyo sacrificed her life for him. She lost a very important person to her that day. Even though they only knew each other for a little while, Chiyo became like a grandmother to her and Sakura loved her very much.

Chiyo had cared for Sakura, like any mother or grandmother would, but that was all done and over when she died. Yet again, Sakura had lost another important person. The people just kept piling up didn't they?

Sakura was surprised she and Chiyo were able to kill Sasori. She thought they would die and it was thanks to Chiyo and Sakura's antidote that they survived. Sakura thought that everything would be fine after that. But boy was she wrong.

Also at age 15, while on a mission, Naruto almost died from an encounter with the Akatsuki. It turned out that Sasori really wasn't dead and he was the 1 who gave Naruto all the injuries. Naruto had to be in the hospital for 7 long months before he made a full recovery. And since Naruto usually recovered fast, that was very shocking. If it was not Naruto with the injuries, the recovery would have taken more than a year.

After his recovery Naruto left for 2 years to get stronger with Jiraiya. He said he had to get stronger… so he could protect everyone… and most of all… to get Sasuke back.

Sakura again felt guilty. If only she had killed Sasori that 1 time. If only Sasori was dead, Naruto would not be as badly injured as he was now. Again, Sakura put all the blame on herself. She trained harder again. Maybe she could make a difference.

If only Sakura did not make Naruto promise he would get Sasuke back, Naruto would not have been straining himself to get stronger as much. It seemed that all the problems and deaths revolved around Sakura.

Soon after, Sakura realized the people she cared about the most were disappearing right in front of her eyes. She hardly got to see Tsunade or Shizune because they were always too busy with paper work to help her train… not that she needed it all too much.

Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were always on missions. It seemed the Akatsuki were getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Sakura was afraid. Afraid they would 1 day go on a mission, and then she would never see or hear of them again. She was afraid for everyone's safety.

Sakura was to stay in Konoha. She was needed in the hospital the most. Everyday some new patients would appear. Most of the had severe injuries. If Sakura did go on missions, they were always a success and Sakura made sure her teammates were all okay. She didn't want Konoha to have to suffer another loss of a good ninja.

Sakura decided she would not love again. Everyone she once held so close were now too busy to even talk to her. She decided she would keep getting stronger the best she could so she could protect all of them even if they did not notice.

Sakura decided she would leave the village for a while so she could gather up her strength. It was after all, the best way to get stronger. She asked Tsunade for permission and she sadly agreed. They needed Sakura, but Sakura had her own decision to make. Her life did not belong to Konoha, it belonged to herself.

So later that night, Sakura packed a few of her belongings, and left. Sasuke did it, Naruto did it, and now, she was doing it too. Team 7 was now officially broken. Sasuke off training to kill his brother. Naruto off training to get Sasuke back. And now, Sakura off training to protect everyone she cared for.

Sakura came back when she was around 17 years old.

While she was gone, Sakura had traveled around all of the lands and villages. She discovered great jutsus' and techniques she could use in battle. She also found a few people who were able to train her in exchange for something they wanted or needed.

She also caught a glimpse of Naruto every now and then in her travels. She decided she would not say anything to him. He would never leave her alone if she did. He would also make her go back to Konoha.

He would say being alone around some villages like Mist were not safe. Especially with the Akatsuki going around as they pleased. The villages were afraid of creating war with the Akatsuki. They did nothing if they saw them. They only attacked if they were trying to destroy villages.

Sakura also once saw something that she did not like, none was so ever. She saw the Akatsuki, or more specifically Itachi and Kisame. She decided she would engage in battle. She didn't care if she died, if she at least killed 1 of them, she would be happy. She would die happy knowing that because of her, Konoha might be a little safer.

She managed to damage them quite a bit, but she did not kill them. They had ran away because of some important business they had to attend to. She never saw them again while she traveled… or that was what she thought anyways.

But, one night, while she was walking to a hotel she rented, she could have sworn she saw Sharingan eyes in an alley. She got in a battle stance quickly. It was either Sasuke, or Itachi. Neither of them did she want to see anyway.

But as soon as she looked back to where she saw the eyes, they were gone. She kept cautious all the way back to her hotel.

Every now and then she would see those same red, Sharingan eyes. She soon concluded she was imagining it because just as soon as they appeared, they vanished. Why would either Sasuke or Itachi want anything to do with her? Especially Sasuke, she would have thought he would want absolutely nothing to do with her. Sakura was a normal girl. That was what she concluded anyway.

After Sakura had turned 17, she decided it was time to go back to Konoha and see all her friends again. She had toughened up, physically, and mentally. Thanks to her inner's help, she was now immune to the Mangekyou. Her inner showed her how to control her other spirit carefully.

After that, she never heard of Inner Sakura again. It was as if she vanished. But Sakura knew better, she had not vanished. She would never vanish. She was just locked away in her mind until the day Sakura decided she needed her again.

The last night she saw the eyes, they did not vanish like they used to. They were there just staring at her. Sakura made no move to attack. She didn't need to. If they had been watching her the whole time and they didn't do anything, why would they do anything now.

They had always had a perfect shot to kill her. All alone, pitch black outside, in the middle of nowhere. It just made no sense to her.

It was dark out and Sakura could not make out a perfect figure. But unless Sasuke's size had increased dramatically while he was gone, it was not possible for the figure to be him.

She remembered the figure just stared at her. As if trying to make up his mind. It stared for about 5 more minutes. There was complete and utter silence while everything was happening. Just then the figure started to turn back around.

"What is your purpose?" Sakura asked out loud. She showed no emotion. Most would show a hint of fear, but she showed none. She could handle whatever was thrown her way. She was always like that. All the obstacles that were thrown her way she had managed to pass. The deaths, the injuries, everything.

The figure stopped for a split second and turned his head to the side as if planning to respond. His Sharingan eyes were spinning.

"…Who knows..." Was all the figure said as it turned back around and disappeared into the night.

The next day Sakura had made it back to Konoha. And that was the last she had ever seen of the piercing red Sharingan eyes again.

She sometimes wondered who the figure was. Was it Itachi, or Sasuke? Or maybe, another Uchiha. Or was it still she was hallucinating?

Sakura decided not to think about it, but instead decided to think about herself and what she accomplished.

By then, Sakura had become even more powerful and very beautiful. She realized a lot had changed while she was gone. Kurenai now had a healthy child with Asuma. **(A/N: he did not die in my story okay!) **Kakashi was now in a relationship with Anko. And most of all, everyone was now grown up, much like she was, and most of them had somebody to be with.

TenTen had Neji, Hinata had Naruto, Ino had Kiba, and Shikamaru had Temari. She realized she would never find love. She enveloped her heart in a barrier and turned it into stone. She did not like Sasuke anymore, on the contraire, she hated him.

She realized Sasuke would never accept her-or even love her for that matter- for who she really was. He would just stay an ice bitch like he always was. Sasuke would never accept her feelings. I mean, why would he now? He always rejected her then. Why would he change that?

Yes, she was still nice to all her friends. She loved them to death to tell you the truth. But she would never open up to them like how she usually would have. They didn't seem to notice though. They were all too busy with their own lives to think about her.

Her whole world revolved around Konoha and the villagers. She would risk her life for Konoha over and over again. She didn't need to be reminded about it.

In her life, she had many fan boys and she was well known over the whole village. She was also known in every other village. Everyone wanted her, and she knew it. She did not care though. She had learned not to love again. No one was able to break through the stone-heart of hers.

Sakura was not stoic like the Uchihas', she always smiled, and laughed, like any other person would. It was just deep down inside where she was stoic. Her heart would not break. She gave boys a chance to win her heart, but no one ever could and most likely, no one ever would.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was Sakura's past. And thanks to that, she was now 1 of Konoha's best shinobi. All the villages and or clans wanted her for their own uses. Some for her beauty, some for her intelligence, some for her power, and some for all 3.

She was now way more powerful than Tsunade, smarter than Shikamaru, and so beautiful there were no words to describe it. She was now an ANBU Captain and she was respected by all. Her teammates were honored to just be in the same squad as her. She ignored it though, she never understood what was that special about her. Boy was she blind!

Sakura was the third youngest ANBU there ever was. First was Itachi, then Kakashi, then herself. She became ANBU at about age 17 after she returned to Konoha. She was known to be the best medical ninja alive. She was also part of the legendary Team 7. With 1 of the last living Uchiha, a Jinchuuriki container, and the 1 and only, Kakashi Hatake. And those were only a few reasons why she was famous.

Some other reasons include her fighting off 2 Akatsuki members, almost killing 1, and saving many Konoha shinobi from death not only using medical ninjutsu, but by also killing an enemy before they enemy killed her teammates.

Sakura's pink hair went down about 4 inches past her shoulder. Her bright emerald even brighter than last time and they were now a tint darker. Her nice rosette skin, and the best curves anyone had ever seen. They were on the right places and they were not too big, but not too small. She had normal sized breasts. She was glad they were not small, but not big either. Her but again, not too big but not too small. She was also glad about that. She wouldn't like guys staring at her in those areas like that anyways.

Guys drooled, and girls either looked at her in admiration, or glared at her in envy. They would never do anything to her though… ever. It was THE Sakura Haruno they were talking about come one!

Looks like a flower, stings like a bee. That song was probably dedicated after Sakura. She had the looks and yes, she had the strength too. Anyone who tried to mess with her or her friends would surely get creamed. That was why, no woman would even dare say anything to Sakura that could most likely offend her or her friends in any way, shape, or form.

There was one time 1 woman who was brave enough to say anything; she was a ninja. Let's just say she came out of the hospital with 2 broken ribs, a fractured arm, a broken leg, and many scratches and bruises on her face and she never messed with Sakura ever again.

Tsunade was not pleased with Sakura's actions but she dismissed them because Sakura was their best female shinobi and she was like a daughter to her. Plus… deep down inside Tsunade, she did not like the girl who Sakura beat up all too much anyway.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura opened the door to her apartment and immediately went towards the couch. She took off her shoes, fell on the couch, and relaxed. Work was always killer especially today. An ANBU team came in from a mission and they were severely injured.

If Sakura did not have a mission, she would work in the hospital every single day. Even when she was not feeling well. No exceptions whatsoever. Work had increased lately. Akatsuki were still wondering the borders of Konoha. Most likely for the Jinchuuriki… or in other words, Naruto.

After a while of relaxing, Sakura went to her room, got some fresh clothes, and took a shower. After her shower she decided to get some sleep. It was barely 7:00 at night, but boy was she exhausted. And she decided she would have to wake up early and go to the hospital for something to do in her boring life.

She often wondered if anything excited would happen in her life. All her missions were the same. She never failed a single 1. She wanted excitement! Something that had never happened to anyone before.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Somewhere Deep Inside a Forest Far Away From Konoha**

"You will not be taking my body, sorry Orochimaru. I have other plans in mind for myself and my body." Sasuke said as he took his katana off of Orochimaru's heart. He had just killed Orochimaru. And this time, he would not be coming back to life again.

'_Now there's only 1 thing left to do. Please wait for me……….Sakura.' _Sasuke thought as he vanished in a puff of gray smoke the next second.

Yes, Sasuke always had an intention and a goal he pursued. Ever since the day he left Sakura on the cold, hard bench that 1 faithful day, he had a plan. He planned to get strong, strong enough to beat his big brother and then he planned to kill him. To take revenge on his clan. Then, he had to go back to Konoha. To claim what was rightfully his.

He never meant to leave Sakura alone like that. But he would surely not let her go with him to Orochimaru. No way in hell he would ever let that happen. And, no way in hell would he let Orochimaru take his body. He would not be able to go to Sakura.

Who knows what would have happened to Sakura if she actually did come along with Sasuke. Orochimaru being the perverted snake he was, would have probably taken advantage of her and raped her. No way in hell would he have let that happen. But he was weak back then and he would not have been able to protect Sakura if anything were to happen. That was why, Sakura did not go with him.

The time Sasuke spent with Orochimaru was brutal. There was never any time he just could relax a little. They always trained and practiced forbidden jutsus'. Orochimaru had also made Sasuke kill countless of people.

Kabuto had also taught him how to heal some injuries. It would come in handy when he was all alone and injured.

Sasuke's hands held so much blood in them. The blood of those innocent lives. The lives of people who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. He never understood why Orochimaru loved the noise the people made when they were being killed. The blood curling screams, the piercing cries in the middle of the night.

Orochimaru especially liked the noise the woman made when they had to watch their children being killed. So much pain and agony was held in their voice. Followed by hatred, and especially… confusion.

Sasuke bet that before they died, all they thought was 'Why?' Sasuke often thought that same exact question too.

Why did his clan have to be killed? Why was he supposed to be the only survivor? Why was his brother supposed to be the murderer? Why did he have to fall in love with the forbidden fruit he should have never been with in the end?

Yes, Sakura was like forbidden fruit to him. He knew he should not be with her. He knew it was not meant to be. He knew he would only cause her pain. She knew that too. And yet, he could not bring himself away from her.

In a way he was like Adam. He craved for that 1 thing that was forbidden in the whole garden. He could have picked many others, but he just had to have that one. He knew he would have to suffer great consequences if he picked that fruit. But he didn't care. Adam didn't care, and neither did Sasuke.

He didn't care because Sasuke knew that that 1 forbidden fruit Adam had taken a bite out of was probably the most delicious fruit Adam had ever tasted. He probably thought that after all that suffering he had to go through, after every single little thing, that that 1 bite was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And, that maybe he would have done it again if he was able to taste the wonderful flavor.

Sasuke could have picked 1 of the other thousands of fan-girls he had. But he had to pick the 1 that was the worst choice of all. She was the worst because she was Konoha's cherry blossom. She was what kept Konoha in such a cheery and bright mood.

Sasuke fell. He fell hard, and he knew it but he did not try to do anything about it… nothing whatsoever. He fell hard for the kunoichi he hated, yet loved the most all at the same time.

He hated her for being able to break him so easily. He hated having to hear her annoying fan-girly screams everywhere he went with her. He especially hated her because she was able to make him feel so weak and vulnerable around her.

But he also loved how she was able to understand him in a way no one else could. He loved having the calm peaceful feeling in the pit of his stomach when she would talk to him. He especially loved how she made it seem that it was okay to feel weak and vulnerable every once in a while. Sasuke needed that feeling a lot.

Sasuke had to make Sakura wait for him. She had to have patience. He knew he sure was patient. Having to live with that perverted gay snake-like guy for over 6 years. Yes, those days were torture to him but the 2 things that kept him going were:

Killing his brother

Getting Sakura back

Those were the 2 most important goals in his life. Number 2 was especially important. With the help of Sakura, he would be able to reconstruct his clan. Of course, with her approval. He would never do anything to her that Sakura would not want him to do himself.

He knew he should've killed Itachi before he went back to Konoha though. That was his original plan.

But something inside him told him that Itachi could wait. Sakura was way more important than his brother. That something told him if he did not act now, he would lose her. That his chance to be with her would decrease dramatically. More than it already was now. I mean he left her on a bench 6 years ago and they did not have contact with each other in the time being. Don't you think that would decrease his chances with her even at least a little bit?

Sasuke was currently speeding through the forest. He was going super fast; as fast as lighting. If he kept up the same speed –and only stopped 1 or 2 times a day- he would reach Konoha in 1 week. 2 weeks if he met some unwanted and unexpected visitors.

'_For his last location, Orochimaru sure had to pick a damn area as far away from Konoha as possible'_ Sasuke thought as he leaped from a tree. It was as if Orochimaru already knew of his plans to kill him and go to Konoha. And he wanted to make Sasuke as miserable as possible. To have to make him go so far to get what he wanted. Yes, Orochimaru was always like that to him.

He thought about what he would do when he got to Konoha. He would have to be severely punished, he knew that. I mean, he betrayed Konoha by going with Orochimaru. But any punishment was okay for him as long as it wasn't death. If he was able to reach Sakura, to tell her how he felt, he would do anything.

He thought about his friends back at home. He thought about how much they had changed. He thought about Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, everyone else, and most of all, Naruto and Sakura.

'_He probably still loves ramen.'_ Was all Sasuke was able to conclude about Naruto. But then he thought about Sakura. Oh wow how he could not take his mind off of Sakura.

'_She's probably still beautiful. She was very pretty that 1 time we had an encounter 2 years ago. I can't wait to see her face when she sees me. Especially when I ask her if she would help me reconstruct my clan.'_ Sasuke thought as he smirked. His smirk got even bigger when he thought about Sakura's face when he told her what he wanted. And what he wanted? The simple answer… her.

The thought of him claiming Sakura as his own excited him. No one else could have her but him. He would not allow it… ever. He would kill everyone in his path in order to get to her. And he would kill **anyone** who dared to try to touch his precious cherry blossom. Yes, she was precious to him. And yes, Sakura _was_ **his**. And, only his as he thought.

He had many reasons to why he picked Sakura instead of any other girl. She loved him no matter what. She had loved him even when he acted cold towards her. She loved him even after he got the curse mark. She loved him even after he told her repeatedly to go away.

He only did that because he didn't want any distractions when he was trying to get stronger. He really did feel bad about it, but he couldn't do anything about it.

She risked her life for him. No one besides Naruto did that. That touched his frozen heart. She had melted through the barrier… his barrier. She saw him for who he was. A regular person. Not an Uchiha. Someone who has a lot of pride. Someone who is very powerful. And especially someone who was supposed to reconstruct his clan.

He didn't know her complete reaction. But Sasuke thought that after all this time, Sakura would still be madly in love with him. He thought Sakura would be ecstatic to have him back. He thought Sakura would be happier than she had ever been in years.

All of this raced through Sasuke's mind, as he raced through the woods. But the main thought in his mind was: Sakura. Or more specifically, Sakura would be his. And in only 1-2 short weeks. Well, he hoped they would be less than 2 short weeks. He also hoped he would not encounter any hunters on his way. That would definitely slow him down a few days depending on how many hunters.

He also thought there was enough bloodshed. Sakura never did like killing people or seeing people injured. That was why she became a medic. And now, Sasuke was thinking of her and her likes and dislikes. If she didn't like bloodshed, than neither did he.

**End of Chapter**

**What do you guys think? **

**I am making this a sasu x saku x ita and if you don't like it don't read it….**

**I am putting this under Sasuke x sakura because I think there will be more of them than Sakura x Itachi.**

**But that doesn't mean Sakura will end up with Sasuke.**

**I am putting a poll up! Vote if you want Sakura to end up with Sasuke or Itachi!!!**

**Every vote counts! So vote please! Your vote can make a difference :o**

**Don't you just love brotherly rivalry? :o**

**And love triangles? :o**

**Itachi will be included in the next chapter!!**

**Update Time: No clue usually 1 week**

**Next Chapter: Obstacles Appear**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Very important to review!!!**


	2. Mission and Confusion

**Chapter 2: Mission and Confusion**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_All of this raced through Sasuke's mind, as he raced through the woods. But the main thought in his mind was: Sakura. Or more specifically, Sakura would be his. And in only 1-2 short weeks. Well, he hoped they would be less than 2 short weeks. He also hoped he would not encounter any hunters on his way. That would definitely slow him down a few days depending on how many hunters. _

_He also thought there was enough bloodshed. Sakura never did like killing people or seeing people injured. That was why she became a medic. And now, Sasuke was thinking of her and her likes and dislikes. If she didn't like bloodshed, than neither did he._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Somewhere near the Fire Country Border**

"Kisame… let's go." Itachi said; his face expression showing nothing whatsoever… like always.

"You really should not use your Mangekyou. Your eyes can't take more of that." Kisame said as he stepped over the dead bodies on the ground. They had just killed of several hunter nins they had encountered while they were passing near the border of the Fire Country.

"Its fine, after we get a skilled medic to heal me, I'll be able to use it as I please." Itachi said as he walked off.

"Itachi. We all know you will not let a single person anywhere _near_ your eyes unless you trust them. Besides, there aren't any _real_ experienced medics nowadays. Where will you find one?" Kisame asked as he ran and caught up to Itachi.

"Ahh, but your wrong Kisame. There are a few." Itachi said as he glanced at Kisame for a second.

"Then where will you find one?"

"In Konoha. She goes by the name of Sakura Haruno; apprentice of the fifth Hokage and she has even surpassed her; the great Tsunade, best medic-nin of her time and most-likely, one of the best there will ever be."

"Interesting pick. Try not to scare her to death while she's healing you." Kisame said as he smirked. His jagged teeth showing just how shark-like he really looked like.

"Hn." Itachi said as he jumped up a tree and started running. Kisame followed close behind. They had a mission given to them by Pein, their leader. They had to kill a man, and take an important scroll. That was why they were near the Fire Country… and also to retrieve someone Itachi needed; you guessed it, Sakura.

**In Konoha**

Sakura had awoken to a very strange feeling inside of her. She felt like something big was about to happen, but it was not a good feeling. It had been already been almost a week of doing pretty much… nothing.

Just then there was a knock on her door. She opened her door and there was a scroll on the floor in front of her feet. She picked it up and opened it. It was a letter from Tsuande.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Please come to my office immediately, there is an S-ranked mission for you. It is crucial you come; it is super important. Hurry and come… also, buy me another bottle of sake on your way please. Shizune confiscated mine again. Better yet, buy me about 4 bottles. It'll last a bit longer. I really need to find a new place to hide then but it seems no matter, what, she finds them. I must create a new jutsu for hiding them. Anyway; mission, sake, my office. You know the drill. Hurry here… I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Tsunade_

Sakura smirked a little. Tsunade still had that habit of drinking sake while on the job. And Shizune still had the habit of confiscating it from her even in time of need; meaning… there were 5 piles of paper work on her desk and she had no sake. Everyone besides Shikamaru, Naruto, Shizune, Neji, Shino, or Sakura feared that side of Tsunade. When Tsunade needed her sake, she would go crazy trying to get her sake. Sakura decided it was best to only get one though, 4 would be getting carried away.

Sakura changed her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and put on her ANBU uniform and headed for the Hokage's office. On her way she bought the Sake. She was underage but the clerk knew who she was buying it for. Tsunade had personally sent him a message that morning telling her Sakura was going to come by. But then again, the whole scheme happened at least 4 times a week, so he was used to it by now. Even if Tsunade didn't send him a message, he would know. Sakura would never drink underage… ever!

"Thank you." Sakura said as she exited the door of the shop. She headed towards the Hokage's office again.

_Time Skip_

Sakura opened the door and shut it behind her. She didn't even need to knock anymore. She hid the sake bottle behind her because she saw Shizune arguing with Tsunade.

"I know you told Sakura to buy you another sake bottle!" Shizune accused Tsunade.

"I did not! I just told her she had a mission and that she needed to come!" Tsunade counter-argued.

Sakura fake-coughed a couple of times before they had realized she had actually entered the rom.

"Oh, Sakura! Good to see you! Did you bring the uhhm… 'requirements' for the mission?" Tsunade said hoping she would see where she was going with that.

"Uhh, oh yeah, the 'requirements'. I have them with me." Sakura said.

"Okay good. Shizune, please leave so we can discuss her mission privately." Tsunade said as she shooed Shizune out. As soon as she closed the door Tsunade turned to Sakura. Sakura handed her the sake and Tsunade sighed in relief.

"What Shizune would have done if she found out I had you buying my sake again!" Tsunade said as she took the sake bottle from Sakura.

"Now… how about my mission?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

"Ahh yes, there's a mission in the Fire Country for you. You need to protect a man. He said the Akatsuki were after him because of a scroll he had. He will meet with you in a small tea shop in near the border of the Fire Country.

"When do I leave?" Sakura asked. She knew she might be facing Akatsuki members… she honestly didn't care too much though. Back then, she was able to survive and hurt them quite a bit, now, she could most likely take 1 down… unless they too had gotten stronger.

"Now. But be careful, the Akatsuki is not to be messed with. If there is 1 try to take him down. If there is 2 make sure the client is safe and then leave." Tsunade ordered. She would not let her best pupil get hurt. She was like a daughter to her.

"Okay, how long will I be with the client?" Sakura asked as she got up. "2 days." Tsunade said and she opened the sake bottle and took a sip.

"Okay, see you then." Sakura said before she vanished in a puff of gray smoke. Sakura reappeared in front of the Konoha main gate. She then started running as fast as she could towards her destination. She would arrive there in about 4 hours. She had 1 goal in mind. She would kill and Akatsuki today; no matter what.

That would be her next step towards protecting Konoha. But not just Konoha, but Suna, and the Fire Country too. She would try to make every place a little bit safer by taking out 1 or maybe even 2 Akatsuki members.

_Time Skip_

Sakura was currently waiting at the tea house Tsunade informed her the man would be in. She sat down on 1 of the chairs in the back and ordered herself some warm tea. She took her ANBU mask off and sat around sipping her tea for about 5 minutes before a man walked up to her.

He was in his late 40's and he had black hair with brown eyes. He was a normal sized man but Sakura could tell, he was not physically fit. He was not fat or anything, but he was definitely not able to protect himself. That might be why he was so afraid.

"You must be my client." Sakura said as she put her mask back on.

"Y-Yes. You must be the person guarding me. If I may ask, you don't seem like an ANBU young miss." The man said.

He only caught a glimpse of Sakura and thought she was a bit… weak. Why? Because she was skinny and she had a delicate sort of image to her. Everything about her seemed to be as if she was a shy girl from a strong clan. Sort of like Hinata… except for the fact that she was definitely not weak.

"I assure you I am one of Konoha's best. If you do not like my image, I can just leave and you will be unprotected from the Akatsuki." Sakura said as she got up and started to leave. She didn't take the man's words all too kindly.

"S-Sorry! P-Please… I don't want to die." The man said as he ran towards Sakura.

"Then, you will make no comment about my physical appearance. I assure you I am strong, that is all you need to know." Sakura said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. May I please know your name, I don't think it would be such a good idea if I don't call you by a proper name while you are guarding me." the man said.

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno." Sakura said as she took her hand out and expected him to shake it.

"No… you mean… THE Sakura Haruno. Who is teammates with the Jinchuuriki. The 1 who became the third youngest ANBU and almost killed an Akatsuki member?" the man said in disbelief. If only he knew her name before he made the remark.

"The very same… now come on, we must discuss things somewhere else." Sakura said.

"Oh, yes. Follow me to my house, we can talk there. And by the way, my name is Ryuu." Ryuu said as he led the way to his house. It was near the border and it was surrounded by all types of beautiful plants and flowers. When they got in, Ryuu led the way to his living room where they would discuss things. They sat down and started speaking.

"Okay, may I please see the scroll they are after?" Sakura asked. Ryuu did as he was told. He went somewhere and a few minutes shortly he returned with a scroll in hand. He handed the scroll to Sakura and she examined it. It was ancient. Sakura could conclude that just by looking at it. It must be very rare nowadays.

"May I open it Ryuu-san?" Sakura asked. Ryuu nodded and Sakura began to open the scroll. The scroll held many things in them. They were a list of forbidden jutsus' all only known to the Hokage and those she trusted; meaning Sakura. And some were not even known to her.

"Ryuu may I ask how exactly you managed to get your hands on this scroll?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Well… let's see…I found it… in a shop. Ahh yes, I found it while I was traveling. I bought it from some merchants that did some selling while they traveled. I like to collect antique scrolls and when I saw it I bought it. I bought quite a few that were very rare.

"…I see." Sakura said suspiciously. Ryuu was hiding something. There were many things that led Sakura to that conclusion.

The first reason was because when she asked the question, he hesitated and his fingers started to move uncontrollably; meaning he was thinking of an excuse. His muscles also tensed and the movement of his eyebrows showed he was troubled by whatever was brought up.

The second reason would be because he said he liked to travel. If he traveled, he would be at least a bit more physically fit. The third reason was because he said he liked to collect antique scrolls. Sakura could obviously tell that was a lie by looking around. If he truly did like to collect them, she would have seen at least a dozen of them by now.

The last reason was because he said he bought quite a few that were rare. Not only did she not see them, but there was something so big that let her now Ryuu was lying. Sakura looked around. His house was in the poorest part of town. The more in the middle you are, the richer you are. He was in the border. He would never have enough money to buy any _real_ rare scrolls; or in that case, any scrolls at all.

"Ryuu, why don't you save your breath and tell me the truth. I assure you I can arrest you for having such a scroll in your possession." Sakura said.

"W-What do you mean?" Ryuu said a bit shocked.

"Ryuu, I can leave right now and take that scroll with me." Sakura said simply as she carefully closed the scroll and put it in her pouch and closed it.

"N-No! Okay you see, the real truth is… I stole it. I once traveled to Sound and there were some bandits selling scrolls. They said to themselves they had a buyer who would pay a lot for the scroll. I heard them and thinking about my living conditions… I thought maybe if I stole it and sold it myself… I could probably get myself a better house." Ryuu confessed.

"Well then… who exactly was the buyer?" Sakura asked out loud.

"That would be us." A figure in the corner of the house said.

Sakura cursed under her breath. How could she not have felt their presence?! Now that she did… she understood just how powerful they were. They stepped out of the shadows and there they were. Who are they? Well… Kisame and Itachi.

"Ryuu run and inform the nearest ninja you see that the Akatsuki have entered the Fire Country. Go now." Sakura demanded as she stood and got out a kunai. Ryuu ran as fast as he could… but sadly… it wasn't really very fast. If they wanted too, Kisame and Itachi could easily catch up to him, kill him, and come back all under 30 seconds.

"Do we just let him get away? He's going to bring more ninja with him." Kisame said. He was not in the mood to deal with 100 shinobi.

"It's fine. She has the 1 thing we want." Itachi said as his Sharingan eyes seemed to lock on its target.

"I hope you guys are a challenge this time. It wasn't very fun the last time I fought with you guys." Sakura said as she got in a fighting stance.

"I don't think we have ever met." Kisame said.

"How rude. So you're telling me you don't remember who gave you that cut on your shoulder?" Sakura said with a smirk… of course, no one could actually see it because of her mask.

"That was you? I guess we have some unfinished business. How about we move this outside. Not really the fighting space in here." Kisame said.

"I agree." Sakura said as she vanished in a puff of smoke. She appeared about 10 miles away in the middle of the forest. She had to make sure no one got hurt while they were in battle. She quickly tried to make a plan but before she could do anything 2 puffs of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, there Itachi and Kisame were.

"You're not getting away from us." Kisame said as he got his Sameheda.

"Wasn't trying to." Sakura said. And then, they began their battle. Sakura disappeared in a flash. She needed time to think of a plan so she just summoned shadow clones to do all the fighting for her while she was thinking. They worked best when they were together, so she needed to separate them.

But there was only 1 of her… not 2. Itachi's Sharingan would be able to see through her jutsu anyway so she was in trouble. Just then Sakura jumped away from the spot she was at. Not even 1 second later, 5 kunai got thrown at the same exact spot.

Sakura cursed under her breath. She knew they would find her but that soon?! She needed time people!! Time!! Just then she sensed someone… It was an chakra signature all too familiar to her. It was Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. They were heading towards her. She smirked. Now she could probably get a plan going. All she needed to do was stall.

Sakura dodged a blow from Kisame's water dragons and then started working on a plan. She punched a hole in the ground a caused a huge crater.

'_That strength… there are only 2 people I know of that can do such damage.'_ Itachi thought as he dodged all the flying debris. He was to caught of trying to dodge the debris and think about what he just saw he did not notice Sakura right behind him. She punched him and sent him flying several yards away from Kisame. That was what she needed. If they were together, she could not win.

She checked Hinata's chakra again. Just about 1 more minute until they arrived. She made some hand signs and tried to trap Kisame by wrapping the earth around him. It would not hold him off for long, but just enough for Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru to get there.

Just then she felt something coming her way. She had forgotten about Itachi! She tried to dodge it but it managed to hit the side of her face and it also made her ANBU mask fall to the ground. They were now able to see her face.

'_I knew it. It's Sakura Haruno. This was easier that I thought it would have been.'_ Itachi thought as he smirked. It was like killing 2 birds with 1 stone. He would get the scroll they needed _and_ he would get the medic to heal his eyes.

Then, Hinata appeared from the bushes. And shortly following after her, were the rest of her team.

"Hinata take care of Kisame, I got Uchiha." Sakura said. Sakura walked to Hinata and gave her the scroll. "Give this to Tsunade-shishou. Tell her it's the scroll the man had." Sakura said as she turned back to Itachi.

Itachi was ready for her. He needed her. He could not fail. He was getting ready for her to attack him but instead, she turned back around and ran away. Itachi ran after her not knowing that was exactly what she wanted. He had just figured it out when she had stopped running about 5 minutes later.

"So you planned to get me away from my partner huh?" Itachi said. He was most impressed she was able to figure out they worked best together. No one had ever figured that out. Maybe she was much more useful than just being a medic.

"Yes… as a matter of fact… I did. And now, I will kill you." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry, but there will be no killing here." Itachi said as he got in a fighting stance.

"So then… what exactly do you want with me? Don't tell me your eyesight is shriveling because of the over-use of that Mangekyou of yours." Sakura said.

He knew she was smart but damn! Was she reading his mind or something.

"As a matter of fact… it is. And you will heal them. I don't mind torturing you." Itachi said. He was activating his Mangekyou. Too bad he didn't know that thanks to Inner Sakura she would not be affected by it.

Sakura smirked before she was pulled into complete darkness.

**In Tsukiyomi**

_Next think she knew, she was on a cross; a bright red sky showed and there stood Itachi; his eyes glowing._

"_Now, will you come with me peacefully, or must I make you come?" Itachi said as a katana appeared in front of him._

"_I will never heal you Uchiha. Not after what you did to Konoha." Sakura said._

"_Have it your way." Itachi said as he approached Sakura. He was about to stab her but something stopped him. He looked behind him and there stood… another Sakura?_

"_Itachi… meet Inner me. She's the reason this silly little mind trick won't work on me." Sakura said with a smirk._

"_**Long time no see Saku-chan! I never knew you knew Uchiha Itachi isn't he a cutie!" **__Inner Sakura said as she looked at Itachi a bit closer._

_A million Itachi's appeared and they all got ready to stab Inner Sakura but as soon as a sword pierced through her, she disappeared and she reappeared on top of the cross sitting on one of the arms._

"_**Come on Itachi-kun. You don't think you can get rid of me that easily do you**__?" Inner Sakura asked in a teasing manner._

"_Hn." Itachi said as he glared._

"_**Now there is a word I have not heard for a long time! Well, coming from an Uchiha anyway; Neji says it alot. Sasuke was 1 insensitive bastard I tell you! Must have gotten it from his brother. So alike yet so different at the same time." **__Inner Sakura said__**.**_

_Itachi glared. If only they knew he was forced to kill his clan. He still cared for Sasuke… that was why he never killed him._

"_Neither you or I have any business with my brother." Itachi said as he glared at Inner Sakura._

"_**But of course you do. If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be all… cold... and also… my Saku-chan here would probably be the 1 baring his children. That Sasuke was so hot… and so cold at the same time." **__Inner Sakura said._

"_Hey inner, you don't have to explain anything to him. He's a traitor. Besides, Sasuke's practically dead to me. He's just a memory now." Sakura said._

"_Excuse me but I need to make sure you heal my eyes." Itachi said._

"_Sorry, no deal." Sakura said. Thousands of Itachis' again appeared with katanas and they went towards Sakura but yet again they were stopped by… thousands of Inner Sakuras'?_

"_**You will not hurt my Saku-chan. See, if she dies… I die… I do not want to die. And if you lay a finger on my Saku-chan… I will personally make sure you go through hell. She's the only person I can actually talk to. You know how lonely it gets in the middle of her brain?!" **__Inner Sakura said._

_Itachi glared. How exactly was he supposed to know that?_

"_**Now I will kindly ask you to take us out of your Tsukiyomi or else you will be the 1 up there on that cross." **__IS __**(inner sakura)**__ simply stated._

"_Impossilbe. I control this place." Itachi said._

"_**Ahh you might. But you do not know the power I have." **__IS said. Itachi glared at IS. Did she really think she could take control of his kekkai genkai? IS glared back in a bring-it manner. They just kept glaring at each other._

"_Uhhm… Hello. Person tied on a cross here." Sakura said as she glared at both of them. The position was very uncomfortable._

"_**Sorry Saku-chan. I'll end this now."**__ IS said as she jumped off the cross. Her other thousand bodies had disappeared and so had Itachi's. It was now Just Itachi, Sakura and… Sakura._

_In the blink of an eye, Sakura was out of the cross, and in her place, Itachi. Itachi glared hard at IS and then at Sakura. How could she hold such a thing inside her?_

"_**What? I told you to drop it not my fault." **__IS said as she shrugged._

_Itachi decided he could not win in that world._

Sakura opened her eyes. They had spent about 20 minutes in there, but out here, it was only a matter of seconds. She found that part of the Mangekyou pretty amazing. How it played with the mind was just amazing.

Sakura stared at Itachi. He was not making a move and neither was she. It was best she waited for his move. But then Itachi just… walked away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sakura asked. Her battle was not over.

"I must leave. But don't worry… I'll come back for you. You are… still very interesting." Itachi said as he glanced at Sakura 1 more time before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura looked confused for a second. She knew he was after her because he needed her to heal his eyes… but because she was… interesting? What exactly was that supposed to mean? Sakura sighed. Her plan to defeat an Akatsuki member had become a complete failure. She guessed Kisame was okay too.

She slowly headed towards where she last saw Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. She hoped none of them were fatally injured.

_Time Skip_

Sakura appeared in the area where she last saw then and sure enough, there they were. There was a lot of destruction, but no one seemed to be fatally injured besides Kiba who had a big gash going across his arm. Sakura guessed it came from Kisame's big Samehada.

"Is everyone alright?" Sakura asked as she headed straight for Kiba's arm. It would get infected if it was not treated right away.

"N-No. W-We're all alright h-here. It's just Kiba's a-arm." Hinata said. Shino stayed quiet but he shook his head meaning he was fine. Sakura spent 5 minutes healing his arm. If it was any other medic it would have taken about 15 minutes.

Hinata, I need to go back to my client for a few minutes please take the scroll to Tsunade. It is very important that it gets to her safe and sound. Who knows what might happen if that scroll falls into the wrong hands." Sakura said as she wrapped Kiba's wound in a bandage.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Kiba said. Akamaru went up to Sakura and licked her on the cheek in a thank-you manner as well.

"S-Sure thing Sakura-chan. We were c-coming in from a m-mission when we ran i-into your client. H-He told us w-what was happening a-and we rushed o-over here." Hinata said.

"Well, thank you so much. I would have been in some deep shit if you guys hadn't arrive when you did." Sakura explained.

"I'll see you guys back in Konoha in a few." Sakura said as she gave them a wave and ran off.

Kiba sighed. Sakura was always like this nowadays. Always worried about Konoha and the people in it. It was never about herself, her wants, or her needs; nothing at all!. She thought no one had realized how she sort of separated herself from the others. But Kiba and Hinata had realized. Kiba was loud and pretended he didn't realize much of anything arounf him, but he noticed alright. He had become close to Sakura. Ever since she nursed both Akamaru and himself back to health 1 time.

When they were 13, Kiba and Akamaru had gotten seriously injured and after all the severe injuries were bandaged, they had to stay in the hospital for a few months. Sakura had been his nurse for the time being. They had gotten along so great and they became close friends and Kiba and Akamaru soon made a full recovery.

2 years later, something similar happened and Kiba and Akamaru were stuck in the hospital with Sakura as their nurse. Things were good, but Sakura was not the same as she used to be. Kiba concluded it was by what had happened to her. She had lost so many precious people to her. He told Hinata about it and she said she too realized the difference.

Sakura would always bug Hinata about her crush on Naruto when she was 13 and a bit when she was 14 too but when she was 15, she completely stopped; no more bugging or teasing… nothing at all. She knew her relationship with Chiyo was deep and then it was as if she lost another family member.

Then Sakura started to worry about Konoha. She left for 2 long years to get stronger just so she could protect Konoha. Hinata never unerstood why she would never lean on her friends for support when she needed it the most. She didn't do it when her parents died, and she didn't do it when Chiyo died. It felt as if Sakura felt she _couldn't_ tell anyone.

"It's okay Kiba. I'm sure someday someone will be able to change her back to her old self." Hinata said now completely losing her stutter. She only stuttered when there was nothing serious to discuss; Sakura's situation? That was very serious.

"Yeah, if anyone can break through the barrier she puts up. How is she supposed to fall in love if she never gives anyone a chance!?" Kiba said a bit angrily.

"I'm sure the right guy will come for her some day." Hinata said reassuringly.

"Let's go." Shino quietly said after a while of silence.

All 4 of them headed towards Konoha each of them with Sakura on their mind; besides Shino anyway.

_Time Skip_

Sakura was currently leaving the Ryuu's house. She told him he did not have to worry; the Akatsuki would not come back for him again and that the scroll was currently on its way to Konoha in safe hands.

_Time Skip_

So many things were going through Sakura's mind right now as she was running through the woods towards Konoha. She never thought something _this_ big was going to something. She had a weird feeling inside her that morning, but she still felt something was going to happen… something much bigger.

Sakura sighed and thought about Itachi. What exactly did he mean she was 'still very interesting'? I mean she hardly understood 'interesting' itself… but 'still'? What was that supposed to mean?! He had known her before? How, when, and where was all Sakura wanted to know.

Just like her inner said, he was so alike to Sasuke… yet… so different. And Sasuke was a whole other story. She hated him now, she didn't think anything in the world could change that. Not even if he… bought her a dozen roses, was begging on his knees, apologized for everything he had done to her, and asked her to marry him. Not even that!

She loathed Sasuke, but then again, in a way… she was sort of grateful to him too.

She loathed him because he left her all alone a few years before everything just got worse and worse. He rejected her more than 100 times when she confessed her love towards him. She hated him because he never tried to at least give her a single shot.

But then again, she was grateful. Because of him, she had tried hard, and she had gotten stronger. Because of him, she had not given up on something she wanted. Because of him, she probably saved some lives she would have never saved if she was still her old weak-self. Because of him, Sakura felt stronger physically, and mentally.

So, in a way, Sakura practically felt nothing for him. She felt neither love nor hate. But then again, she didn't think she would ever feel the same way about Sasuke ever again. What he did to her was just too deep to just 'forgive and forget'.

Sakura decided she would not worry about it too much. She also decided she would not tell anyone what Itachi was after. It would only lead more chaos. All she focused on was getting to Konoha. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino went 1 hour before her, so most likely, she would arrive 1 hour after them and she still needed 2 hours left… just great. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was go home and rest.

Sakura sighed and continued her travel to Konoha in complete peace and quiet.

**End of Chapter**

**So how did you guys like it? Tell me in the reviews please!!!**

**I have a question but it will be for the chapter after this 1 but I'll give you people time :o**

**Question: Do you want Sakura to get kidnapped and or arrive at the Akatsuki base before or after Sasuke arrives back in Konoha and sees her?**

**Before B. After**

**Well there it is! Tell me either A. or B. on your review!**

**Next Chapter: The Shocking News**

**Update Time: You know the drill if you read my other fics! 1-2 weeks!**

**Now I said about all I needed to say… so the only thing left to do is… BINGO! Review :)**

**-Marzy-chan**


	3. The Shocking News

**Okay! Here I am with another chapter of 'Her Love' I hope you enjoy it! Sorry of you think I haven't updated for a while! I've been really bust trying to finish up my other fics!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will unless a miracle happens!**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sakura decided she would not worry about it too much. She also decided she would not tell anyone what Itachi was after. It would only lead more chaos. All she focused on was getting to Konoha. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino went 1 hour before her, so most likely, she would arrive 1 hour after them and she still needed 2 hours left… just great. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was go home and rest._

_Sakura sighed and continued her travel to Konoha in complete peace and quiet._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: The Shocking News**

Sasuke was currently about 30 miles away from Konoha. Around this time, he had to think of a way to be able to get to Konoha before being captured and killed by Konoha nin. It had been a few and 1 day since he had first set out towards Konoha. Thankfully, he did not find hid path crossed with _too many_ hunter-nins.

He decided that sending a message directly to the Hokage would be the best thing to do. He quickly did the right seals and summoned a medium-sized falcon. He got some pen and paper and started to write.

_To the Hokage_

_From, Sasuke Uchiha_

_I have decided to finally come back to Konoha after many long years of training with Orochimaru. I have already killed him and am now pleading for forgiveness as to me leaving Konoha at the age of 12. I carry with me, some valuable information as to anything involving Orochimaru and some information involving Akatsuki whereabouts and future plans. I do not think that itself will be enough to stop my punishment, but I hope it does decrease the amount. I am ready for whatever punishment you may have for me, unless it is death which I highly doubt. I am currently 30 miles Southwest of Konoha hiding near a small lake. If you want to make sure it is me, you may send a few ANBU to come and secure me while we make our way back to Konoha. I will be waiting._

_Sincerely,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasuke read the letter a few times to make sure it was okay, and then tied it to the falcon's leg. He then told the falcon the location, and stared at it as it flew away towards the location of Konoha.

He hoped someone would come soon; he couldn't wait much longer. He just couldn't wait to see Sakura's gorgeous face once again and have her in his arms. Sasuke sat down on a tree branch and closed his eyes slowly as he tried to imagine Sakura's face. He had not seen her in about 3 years. He saw her last when they were 15.

The image of her was crystal clear; as if he had seen it just yesterday. He had always kept that picture close to his heart, and mind. Now, he was just trying to imagine what she looked like now. Was she the same? Was she even more beautiful than last time? Ha she changed a lot? Or had she not changed whatsoever?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi and Kisame had met up after they had engaged in battle with the Konoha-nin.

"I suppose capturing the kunoichi _and_ ceasing the scroll was a complete failure." Kisame said as he jumped on the branch on which Itachi was currently laying on.

Itachi sent a quick glare towards his partner and resumed what he was doing prior to his comment; meaning closing his eyes tightly.

Kisame noticed this quickly. His eyes were definitely hurting again. "Don't tell me you used the Mangekyou on her?" Kisame said with a smirk. "How is it you did not capture with such methods?"

"Turns out she immune to it."

"What? You're telling me she resisted your Mangekyou?" Kisame said in disbelief. No one had ever been able to do such a thing.

"It seems she has another being resting inside of her mind. I can control the world, but it seems _it_ can control everything else." Itachi said as he remembered his encounter with the she-devil. She was teasing him back there. He had only known her for less than 20 minutes and he already wanted to rip her make-believe body apart and then burn it until it was nothing but make-believe ashes.

"She had another soul in her brain? Weird chick she is." Kisame said with a grin.

Itachi glared at Kisame. He didn't know why he actually cared Kisame had called her a 'chick'. He then thought back a few years ago when she had engaged in battle with the 2 of them. She had amazed him quite a bit. She was so young yet so powerful. He then thought back to their battle a few hours ago. She was even stronger now.

He remembered why he felt so interested in her. She was so young traveling by herself trying to get stronger. She sort of reminded him of his younger-self. He could tell just by looking at her; she had gone through a lot of emotional pain. So had he, but it was different emotional pain.

He was the heir of the Uchiha Clan. He had to go through a lot of physical and mental training for him to lock away every single emotion which could someday prove to be a weakness inside of him. His father had been so strict to him; to Itachi, it felt as if he had no father. He was never there for him in any way besides training. Itachi felt as if his father had never truly loved him; only his mother.

Itachi could see right through Sakura. Everything she was doing; all the hard work and training, it was all for Konoha. That was another reason why she reminded him of his younger-self. Everything he had done, it was all for Konoha.

He had become an ANBU at age 13 for Konoha. He had trained his ass off for the first 13 years of his life for Konoha. And, he had killed his whole clan for Konoha. With the exception of Sasuke of course.

He never really understood if what the elders had said was true. Was his clan really trying to do what they had told him? What if it was a just a lie? What if they had just said those things because they thought the Uchihas' power was growing too much? What if, Itachi had just killed his whole clan for no real reason?

But then again, if his clan was causing an uproar, he was glad he was able to protect all of Konoha. He had killed dozens, but those deaths were a very small number compared to the number of people in the village who could've been killed.

He saw a lot of himself in the young kunoichi. Was that why he was interested in her? He remembered after their first encounter he would slowly watch the kunoichi every now and then. He remembered the last time they had met before she had come back to Konoha. What was his real purpose she had asked him the last time they met before she arrived at Konoha. He himself never understood what his real purpose was back then. He also wondered why exactly he always watched her from a distance.

And now that he knew she was the perfect medic-nin to heal his eyes, he was so set on capturing her. He knew it would not be easy though. The girl had escaped him 2 times. No one ever got away with just 1. The more he escaped his grasps, the more he wanted to capture her.

Her whole being just fascinated him to no end. Her immense strength, her amazing knowledge, her skills, her cheery smile, her fierce attitude, her fascinating eyes, and her… weird hair? Since when did he go from her strengths… to her characteristics. It was true she was above average when it came to beauty, but Itachi had never noticed that in any woman before. And now he was paying close attention to it because of some kunoichi?

"What are we to do know?" Kisame asked as he snapped Itachi out of his thoughts.

"You will go back to the base and inform leader-sama the mission was a failure. I will stay behind."

"And leave the cruel punishment to me?" Kisame asked. Pein was never a very nice person when it came to failing missions. He would usually punish them some way or another.

"I must stay behind to capture the kunoichi. You can tell him I might have found the perfect medic-nin for us; that might stop him from punishing you." Itachi said as he glanced at Kisame for a second and then closed his eyes once again.

"Fine, when do you think you'll come back with the kunoichi?"

"It depends on how easy it will be to capture her."

"Fine, make sure you capture her though. If you don't, Leader-sama will surely have my head not only for failing the mission, but for not bringing the medic." Kisame said as he started running towards the base.

'_Oh don't worry, I intend to capture her no matter what.' _Itachi thought as he slowly opened his eyes, and got ready to head to Konoha.

It would be tricky, but he was going to capture her, one way, or another. He would definitely capture her.

And with that, Itachi ran full speed towards Konoha with one thing in mind; Sakura.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade was having a peaceful time drinking sake when all of a sudden, Shizune burst through her door.

"Tsunade-hime! We have received an important message from Sa-"

" Is that sake you are holding?"

"Umm… no?" Tsunade said as she hid the bottle under her desk.

"Who was it this time?" was all Shizune asked. She knew some way or another Tsunade would manage to get some sake. But all she wanted to know was who gave it to her this time.

"Sakura" Tsunade said in a muffled voice.

"I knew it! You can't fool me for even a second Tsunade-hime. But on to important matters, we have received a message from Sasuke Uchiha." Shizune said as she forgot the incident that had just happened a few seconds ago.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Are you sure? Bring me that message now!" Tsunade said as she got right down to business.

Shizune handed Tsunade the message and Tsunade was about to open it, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?!" Tsunade said… or more like screamed.

"Umm Hinata, Kiba, and Shino." Kiba said from the other side of the door.

"Is it urgent?" Tsunade said.

"Umm… you can say so." Kiba said.

"Fine come in, hurry though." Tsunade said as she put the scroll down momentarily.

The 3 entered just as they were told, and waited for Tsunade to speak up.

"So what is so urgent?"

"W-Well, on our way here from our m-mission, we ran into S-Sakura. W-We don't know her m-mission, but we faced off with A-Akatsuki." Hinata explained.

Tsunade was now paying full attention at the names 'Sakura' and 'Akatsuki'.

"Sakura gave us a scroll and ran off to fight Itachi Uchiha. We, were fighting Kisame Hoshigaki. He soon disappeared and a while after, Sakura arrived and healed my wound. After that she said we needed to give you this scroll as fast as we possibly could and that she would meet up with us later." Kiba said as Hinata grabbed the scroll out of her pouch, and handed it to Tsunade.

Tsunade slowly opened the scroll and what she saw amazed her. There were all forbidden jutsus' known to only the Hokage, and those she trusted. Some she didn't even recognize. She now understood why the Akatsuki had wanted the scroll; it would prove to come in handy later on while fighting battles and or, extracting the Jinchuurikis'.

"Did Sakura tell you how the man got a hold of the scroll?" Tsunade asked.

"No, she left before we could ask her anything about it." Shino said.

"Goodness, dealing with 2 Uchihas' at once is not very pleasant." Tsunade whispered to herself as she grabbed the sake bottle from under her desk and started chugging it down.

Shino had heard her say that and wondered what exactly she meant, but decided to drop it until further notice.

"What about your mission, did you find out anything?" Tsunade asked as she put the sake bottle back down. She stared at it in pity for a few seconds, it was almost all gone. Why did Sakura only buy her 1? Why!!?

"Well, as to the location you gave us, we did, in fact, find his base… but..." Shino said.

"But…?" Shizune asked.

"B-But it was i-in complete ruins. W-We searched a-all over the place b-but we could n-not find a single s-survivor. We f-found… his b-body. He was d-definitely dead but, i-t was at the p-point of decay." Hinata said.

"Meaning, he had been dead for quite a while already." Kiba said.

"Tsunade-hime, maybe we can get some answers from the scroll that just arrived." Shizune said.

Tsunade stared intently at the scroll. She then picked it up, opened it, and started reading it. Her eyes widened as she read it all.

Tsunade finished reading it and grabbed her sake bottle. She drank it all and then looked through the hole as to see if there was even a single drop left.

"Troublesome Uchihas. Damn them; why did they have to show up now of all times." Tsunade said as a few strings of curses followed that.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama, but what do you mean 'both of them'? Shino asked suspiciously.

Tsunade sighed before she started explaining. "If you must know, we have just received word from Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata gasped, Kiba's eyes widened, Akamaru growled, and Shino… did nothing.

"W-What did h-he say?" Hinata asked curiously.

"He said he is the one who killed Orochimaru… and that he…"

"Let me guess, he wants to come back to Konoha?" Shino said.

Tsunade nodded. Shino was quite, but he was smart. Even if Tsunade had not answered his question, he would already most likely know.

Just then, Shikamaru appeared in a puff of smoke and handed Tsunade a bottle of sake. Shikamaru was not sent there, but he usually always hung out with Tsunade if he was not playing shoji with his father, or having a team-outing with Asuma, Ino, and Chouji. He usually sat back, and stared at Tsunade doing paperwork. Tsunade would sometimes make him do the paperwork himself though.

And, by buying her sake every time he visited her, Tsunade would lessen how much paperwork he had to do.

"It would be a waste of genius if you did nothing with it all day" Tsunade would always say.

"Shikamaru, haven't you ever learned to knock?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"Yes, I prefer not to though, I would be let in anyway so I don't see the point." Shikamaru said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, I appreciate that sake bottle. I need it now more than ever; hand it over boy." Tsunade sid grumpily.

Shikamaru did as he was told and handed the sake bottle to Tsunade. He then sat down at a couch and watched as Shino's team talked with Tsunade and Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, how do y-you think S-Sakura-chan will take t-the news?" Hinata asked nervously. No one really knew if she still liked Sasuke or not because she had not told anyone. She had given up on searching for him, but that didn't mean she had completely given up on him.

"Who knows, it depends if her feelings for him have changed or not." Tsunade said.

"Let me guess, Sasuke Uchiha?" Shikamaru said.

Tsunade sighed and nodded "Always as smart"

"What about Sasuke anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

Tsunade handed Shikamaru the letter and let him read it himself. Yes, Tsunade trusted Shikamaru that much as to let him read the note himself. It is like a 'thank you' for always saving her ass from yet another pile of paperwork.

After he was done, he placed it back on Tsunade's desk and sighed. "So troublesome. First he decided to leave, and we go through hell trying to get him back. And everything seemed so… abnormal since Sakura was not her cheery-self for a while. And then things started to go back to normal and now he decided to come back again." Shikamaru said.

"Well, Uchiha's are troublesome… and complicated. Sakura had a meeting with Itachi Uchiha just a few hours ago." Tsunade said as she took a gulp of the sake.

"2 Uchiha's at once. And both revolving around Sakura; wow I feel bad for her." Shikamaru said.

"Do you think it's best she knows right away?" Shizune asked.

"I think, you should just come out and say it as soon as she walks through that door." Shikamaru said as he pointed to Tsunade's door.

"Why so? Don't you think it'll be a little hard for her to cope with it?" Kiba asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's best we tell her instead of hiding it from her." Shikamaru said.

"And w-why do you s-say that?" Hinata asked.

"Well, the most important reason, she will be a pain in the ass complaining to us as to why we tried to hide it from her in the first place.

"Second," Shikamaru said as he held 2 finger up "She's going to find out sooner or later. For me, sooner is better than later; that way you have more time to cope with it.

"And, third of all, Do _you guys _think it's the right thing to do to hold something so big in behind her back?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, no, but I think dealing with 2 Uchihas at the same time can be a bit…" Kiba started.

"h-hectic?" Hinata finished off.

"exactly" Kiba said.

"You might be right, but Sakura's tough, she can handle it, I mean, she hasn't trained her ass off for 2 years for her mental toughness to be broken down by 2 Uchihas now had she? Shizune, you and I now Sakura the best; we are like her mother and sister. I'm pretty sure we both know she can handle almost anything that's thrown her way. Besides, Shikamaru is right, having her nagging at us _will_ be a pain in the ass." Tsunade said.

"Well, back to the point, Sasuke needs and escort to bring him back to Konoha where Ibiki-san can interrogate him, or where you can beat the crap out of him physically, or verbally. Your nagging is just like Sakura's and Shizune's… a pain in the ass. Either way, it's torture." Shikamaru said.

"I think using Ibiki-san is a bit extreme. After all, he most likely promised to give valuable information to reduce the punishment." Shino said.

"Correct as always Shino. Question is, who do I send?" Tsunade said.

"I'll volunteer to go Tsunade. I haven't been on a mission for a while and it seems most of the ANBU's are either out on missions, on vacation, or investigating Akatsuki whereabouts." Shikamaru said.

"Okay then Shikamaru, this will be an S-Class mission. You are to go to Sasuke's current location, secure him, and escort him back to my office unseen by anyone. If this in fact, is not real, please report back to my office immediately even though I am pretty sure this is the real deal. Please take your time though, I want Sakura to have as much time as possible to get her thoughts together before Sasuke returns." Tsunade said as she took another gulp of her sake.

"Geez Tsunade-hime, I go to so much effort trying to seal your sake bottles and you just have someone buy so some more. Just out of curiosity, does Shikamaru bring you sake bottles on a regular basis?" Shizune asked.

"Why… of course not Shizune! Why would you think such a thing!" Tsunade said as she scratched the back of her head while and sweat dropped.

"I knew it! Tsunade you are in deep trouble!...." Shizune continued.

Tsunade stared horror-struck at Shizune. If there was one thing she feared, it was Shizune on an 'anti-sake' rampage. She stared at Shikamaru for help but found he to, was afraid of Shizune.

"…Sakura is sooo going to hear about this from me! And you mister,!" Shizune said as she stared at where Shikamaru last stood but found he was not there anymore.

"Ahh, well, I must get ready for that mission; got to time to chat Shizune, sorry! Maybe some other time!" Shikamaru said as he dashed out the window a few seconds before Shizune was able to grab him.

Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino sweat dropped even though Shino's was microscopic. They did not have the best Hokage, but she was the joy of the party. She was what made every day so filled with humor and occasionally, fear.

"When will you guys ever learn?!" Shizune said as she sat on the couch, and rubbed her temples in dismay. This people would one day drive her crazy; she just knew it.

"You'll live Shizune come on, you know I can't live without my sake." Tsunade said.

"You can, and you will! You know what type of image you set out when we have a drunken Hokage on the job? Not a very good one! Just what will the other villages thing; oh Kami!" Shizune said.

"Hey, I am not drunk! At least not yet anyway. I am still about 6 bottles away." Tsunade protested.

"And that makes in any better!?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, It actually does!" Tsunade counter-argued.

"U-Umm… excuse me, b-but may we leave n-now?" Hinata asked.

"Ohh, yes of course, anytime." Tsunade said as she momentarily stopped glaring at Shizune and glanced at the team in front of her.

"Then w'well excuse ourselves." Hinata said as her team bowed, and they exited her office.

"Now, where were we, ahh yes, just because I have a… _craving_ for sake doesn't mean I am drunk."

"A craving? Oh please, you are definitely past craving. And after about 6 bottles of sake, I think it does." Shizune said.

They kept bickering about the issue for another 10 minutes until Shizune decided they needed to 'cool off'. About 15 minutes later, Sakura had arrived and was speaking with Tsunade.

"…And that was how the man 'Ryuu' had acquired the scroll." Sakura finished.

"And the real buyers were supposed to be the Akatsuki correct?" Tsunade said.

"Hai, that was what they had told me." Sakura confirmed.

"Very well, I am just glad you are back with us safe and sound. But onto more important matters, there is something I must tell you Sakura." Tsunade said seriously.

Sakura had not seen Tsunade so serious in such a long time so she knew this was very important.

"Shikamaru… Shikamaru is currently on a mission." Tsunade started. She didn't know how she should put this exactly.

"What is so important about that Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Well… you see… he's… how should I put this…… better yet, it's best you read this. It should clear up what I am trying to say." Tsunade said as she hesitantly handed Sakura the scroll.

Sakura started reading and she could not believe her eyes! Sasuke actually wanted to come back. She thought this day would actually never come. But to say she was a tad bit confused was an understatement. He said first, he had to avenge his family and kill Itachi, which she happened to know as a fact was not dead since she had faced him well over an hour ago.

"But… wasn't he supposed to kill Itachi first?" Sakura asked out loud.

"He was… and I do not suspect he has changed his motives yet, but he wishes to come back. I am not certain as to his true motives, but I just thought you should now Sakura. Are you okay with this?" Tsunade said.

"Why wouldn't I be? Sasuke… Sasuke was always like a family to the Rookie 9, I don't believe that had changed. I am sure Naruto and Kakashi will be overjoyed once they hear about this. I wonder just how he will re-"

"Sakura, I am asking you how you feel about it, just you, not everyone else." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked down for a minute before she gazed at Tsunade and got ready to speak.

"I… I am a bit shocked he actually decided to come. Naruto and I had tried so hard to get him back but it seemed we never could. Tsunade, I have given up on him. Sure, he will always be part of Team 7, but I will never look at him the same. He left us all… He abandoned us for what? For power so he could eventually avenge his clan?

I do not understand why Sasuke decided to give up his life here for more pain and suffering. A part of me is glad to know at least a part of him still knows Konoha will always be a home for him and I am also glad because I won't have to see Naruto and Kakashi suffering to get him back, but the other part of me detests him. I mean, how could I not right?" Sakura said. Everything she had said… everything; it was all true.

"I can see why you feel that way Sakura. He abandoned not only you, but everyone else too, but I am sure it hurt you the most. I am sure Naruto was devastated too, but you and I, and everyone else know very well it affected you the most." Tsunade said.

"When is it he should arrive?" Sakura asked. She really didn't want to see him right now. She needed a while to get her thoughts together first.

"Maybe around 10 minutes or so." Tsunade said.

"Well, I think I'll go tell Naruto the news since I presume not many people know about this yet. I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to hear about it." Sakura said as she stood up and got ready to leave.

"Sakura" Tsunade said.

Sakura turned around momentarily to hear Tsunade.

"Don't strain yourself too much please. I know you want to see Naruto happy again, but that doesn't mean you need to have it bad too. If you really want to be the one to tell him that then so be it, but don't make yourself suffer from it. I know how bad it must have been when he left you. I have felt the same thing too. The 2 people I loved the most disappeared in front of my eyes as well, I know it must hurt. So please… let yourself think things through. But remember, you will someday find more people who you love too. Just how I found you, Shizune, and heck, all of Konoha." Tsunade said as she showed a sincere smile.

"I know Tsunade-okaasama. Thank you for worrying about me." Sakura said as she gave Tsunade a quick hug. Whenever Sakura calls her that, it means they had just shared a very emotional moment. This, was one of them. Sakura was glad Tsunade had told her that. She would have done anything to make Naruto happy again; just how they used to be when they were genin before Sasuke left. Now she knew Tsunade was _making_ her go easy on herself.

Sakura walked off and headed to the one place she knew she would find Naruto, and most likely, Kakashi and Sai too; eating ramen.

**At Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Sakura entered the small bar and instantly spotted orange; meaning, our favorite hyper-active loud mouth ninja; Naruto! And just as she predicted, Kakashi and Sai were with him too.

"Hey, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai." Sakura said to get their attention. She gave them a small wave and they made room so she could sit in between Kakashi, and Naruto.

"Hi Sakura-chan, you're home early from your mission, how'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it went well, I had an unexpected meeting with a few people but it went well." Sakura asked.

"Who were these people?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm… Akatsuki." Sakura said unsurely. She knew how Naruto got when she mentioned them. I mean, they were after him and all.

Naruto's expression went grim.

"Sakura-chan, did they hurt you? And who exactly was it?" Naruto asked worriedly. If they even touched a single strand of hair on Sakura's head, he would make them pay. Well, try to anyway, Tsunade would most likely not send him anywhere near Akatsuki.

"Oh I'm fine Naruto, honestly. It was Kisame and Itachi, but I didn't get injured. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino got there just in time to help me out." Sakura said.

"Are you sure you're fine? Me and dick-less here can hunt them down for you." Sai said with the smile we all know so well.

"That's right! Hey wait! Not that's not!" Naruto said as he realized it was an insult unless he considered 'dick-less' a compliment.

"Honestly guys, I'm fine." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Well, how about some ramen on me?" Kakashi asked as he smiled.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei, even though we'll end up paying anyway." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Hey old man! A bowl of beef ramen over here please!" Naruto yelled.

"Coming right up Naruto!" He responded.

Sakura sighed. She wished things could always be like this. She really loved the company of her team; especially Naruto. She sometimes wished Naruto was the one she had fallen for because then she would have known her heart would have never been broken. But Sakura never did, and never will feel that for Naruto; besides, he was taken.

Soon after, Sakura's order came and Sakura started to eat her ramen as she heard Naruto tell her a story about some new training he had done with Kakashi. Naruto soon finished his story, and they were in complete silence for about a minute. Then Sakura remembered as to why exactly she was here and remembered she had to tell Naruto about Sasuke.

She found it weird to say his name; she hadn't thought about him in over 3 years. And now, she was thinking about him now more than ever. She thought she got rid of any emotions towards the Uchiha but he was making her nervous. She didn't want to see his face again; it would only bring back sad and shameful memories.

Sad because Sasuke had left her all those years ago on that cold bench that one night. And shameful because Sakura used to be known as the weak little genin. Sakura had to always be saved by either Naruto, Sasuke, or Kakashi. She didn't like that. She wanted to be strong like Naruto and skillful like Sasuke. But she could never be those until Sasuke had left.

"Sakura, it seems you have something on your mind. Won't you tell us?" Sai said. Sai had read a book called 'Learning Ones Feelings' and he could tell by her face expression, there was something she needed to get off her chest.

"Naruto... Sasuke's coming back."

Naruto immediately dropped his ramen bowl, Kakashi stared at Sakura in shock, and Sai… well, did nothing. He did and said nothing for a few minutes as if trying to process what she was saying.

"Sakura-chan… d-did you just say… S-Sasuke's coming back?" Naruto asked as if trying to see if this was all a joke or not. He didn't really care his ramen was on the floor right now. He wanted to know if what Sakura said was true.

Sakura nodded. "Shikamaru is bringing him here. He'll arrive in about 5 minutes." Sakura said.

"So Shikamaru was able to capture him?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto; he's coming willingly. He's finally coming home." Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Why is he deciding to come back now?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't know yet. But we will find out once he gets here." Sakura said.

"I believe this means it's time to celebrate. Old man, another bowl of beef ramen please; and get the extra large!" Naruto said as a smile graced his face.

"Coming right up!" he responded.

"Well, hey you guys, I have to go do some things, I'll catch up with you later." Sakura said as she gave each of them a hug and left.

She was about to go to her apartment when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Kakashi there.

"Sakura… I know that's not the real reason is it?"

Sakura sighed. Of course he would know. Tsunade was her mother-figure, and Kakashi was her father-figure, of course they would be able to figure her out so easily.

"I guess I'm just not ready to see him again Kakashi-sensei. I need some time to think things through. It's been a crazy day for me." Sakura said.

I know Sakura, take your time. Just make sure you are truly ready when you do go to see him." Kakashi said as he gave Sakura a big hug for support.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. I have to go now, I don't want to run in to him anytime soon. Please make sure if Naruto insists on seeing me, he is not with Sasuke. I'm pretty sure Sai can already guess since he has been reading his books." Sakura said.

"Okay Sakura, hurry home." Kakashi said as he let her go, and went back to sit with Naruto and Sai.

Sakura nodded, and decided she would run home. She had wasted enough time and she didn't want to run into Sasuke right now. After a few minutes of running, Sakura had safely made it to her apartment and went inside.

Sakura decided she would take a shower to get rid of all the filth she had gotten during her mission. After her shower, Sakura decided she would just go to bed.

Sakura fell asleep but found her dreams were being haunted by the 2 evils themselves; meaning, Itachi and Sasuke. Just this morning Sakura felt like something big was going to happen, and it definitely did turn out big. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she felt that everything that had just happened today was just a small part of it.

Whatever it was, Sakura wanted it to pass by quick so she could get on with her life. But if Sasuke truly was to say in Konoha, her life would never be the same again; she knew that much.

**End of Chapter**

**Okay! The chapter is done please tell me how you liked it!!**

**Sakura should be getting kidnapped in the chapter after the next and that's when all the fun **_**really**___**begins so bare with me okay? :o. **

**It took me about 4 days to write this whole thing because it just came to me xD. I just got rid of my writer's block an it seems my brain just blasted with ideas :D. I will call that my 'brain blast' (lolz)**

**Okay, I might start to update slower now that school is starting for me tomorrow… sadly, spring break is finally over which sucks!!! But anyway… I updated this at night along with my other story 'Why Us?!' so you wouldn't have to wait until I come back from school tomorrow to update! Be thankful lolz because then I would've forgotten I never updated and it would've stayed un-updated for another day xD**

**Anyway… I would like to thank everyone who reviewed right about now! I do it at random times when I feel they should be thanked so I'll thank away! It is in no specific order! And here starts the list!!!**

**16**

**SakuraEmma29**

**sakuita**

**akatsukigurl93**

**TeenageCrisis**

**.Chicii-chan**

**cool44**

**Gothic Raven**

**vergil sparda forever**

**ell-oh-vee-ee**

**Ice-Black Dragon**

**swimgirl080**

**and…**

**yume08**

**That is all!!**

**Next Chapter: Sakura and Sasuke (Title may be changed!)**

**Update Time: 1-2 weeks**

**Okay review and tell me what you think plz!!!**

**-Marzy-chan**


	4. Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi?

**Yay! Another chapter up aren't you just excited? :D I know I haven't updated for a long ass time! But you know :/ it takes time :D**

**I feel like there was something I needed to say but I just can't remember Dx lol so just moving on to the story! Hope you enjoy ! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sakura fell asleep but found her dreams were being haunted by the 2 devils themselves; meaning, Itachi and Sasuke. Just this morning Sakura felt like something big was going to happen, and it definitely did turn out big. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she felt that everything that had just happened today was just a small part of it._

_Whatever it was, Sakura wanted it to pass by quick so she could get on with her life. But if Sasuke truly was to say in Konoha, her life would never be the same again; she knew that much._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: Sasuke, Sakura, and… Itachi?**

Most of everyone from the rookie 9 besides Sakura was waiting for Shikamaru to arrive with Sasuke. Naruto was impatient as always, and kept bugging Tsunade about it.

"Tsunade-baachan! When is he going to arrive. We've been here for hours!"

"Na-ru-to… If you do not shut up I will suspend you from missions for a month. And it has only been 10 minutes!" Tsunade said as she punched her desk and almost cracked it in half.

"Tsunade-hime that's the fourth desk this month, please try not to make it the fifth." Shizune said strictly.

"It's his fault! Besides we have a year's supply of desks!" Tsunade said as she took a sip of her almost empty sake bottle.

"A year for normal people would only be about 4 months for you Tsunade-hime." Shizune said with a sweat drop.

"They're coming." Kakashi said out loud as he sensed their chakra. Every quieted down immediately. Soon enough there was a puff of smoke in Tsunade's office and everyone waited in silence for the smoke to clear. And soon enough, you could see Shikamaru's slouching figure, and… Sasuke!

"Yo!" Shikamaru said lazily.

All of them sweat dropped. This was one of the most important moments in their lives and Shikamaru acts all relaxed and lazy… just like always.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said seriously as she stared at the figure currently standing behind Shikamaru. Sasuke stepped forwards so he was standing right next to Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-sama" he said with a small nod.

Sasuke stared at all the occupants in the room. All of rookie 9 was there except for the person he wanted to see the most; Sakura.

"Sasuke-teme" Naruto said quietly in disbelief. The last time he had seen Sasuke, he had been cold and heartless. He even attacked Naruto! Naruto was crushed and he wanted to find out whether he really felt that way.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and stayed stoic for several seconds before he spoke.

"Dobe" he said with a small smirk gracing his features.

Naruto soon turned his shocked face into happy one.

"Welcome back Sasuke-teme" Naruto said as a small happy tear fell from his face. Naruto ran to Sasuke and gave him a big hug. It had been so long… so long since he had seen his best friend, no, his brother. They were just like brothers. All brothers had brotherly-rivalry, but nonetheless, they loved each other very much.

Sasuke slowly hugged him back. He had missed Naruto, it had been so long. So long since he was able to show his true emotions and be kind to people.

After they both let go of each other, they waited in silence for Tsunade to speak.

"You come here trying to prove to us you wish to be part of Konoha, correct?" Tsunade spoke seriously.

"Yes"

"What proof do you have that we can trust you"

"Tsunade-baachan! It's Sasuke come on!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto don't interrupt. We do not know if his intentions are pure or not." Tsunade said strictly.

"I have no proof, but I have my word and some information from Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"Is it true that he is dead?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I killed him myself. I also killed Kabuto, and Orochimaru's followers. I bring with me information about his experiments, and some forbidden techniques and jutsus." Sasuke said.

"Why did you decide to come back after all this time?" Tsunade asked.

"I had my true intentions all along Tsunade-sama. I planned to get strong the best way I could. That meant going with Orochimaru. I planned to get strong, kill my brother, and then return to Konoha with my revenge accomplished.

"I know for a fact Itachi Uchiha is not dead. Sakura had an encounter with him a few hours ago." Tsunade said strictly.

At this, Sasuke paid close attention.

"Is she okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Her condition is none of your concern right now, but she has no injuries. Now, tell me why you came here first." Tsunade said. Just because this was Sasuke they were talking about didn't mean he was going to treat him any better. He betrayed Konoha and just because he was a favored citizen didn't mean he got any special treatment.

"I don't know. I just felt like I had to come here first. Either way, I plan to kill my brother. I will not betray Konoha again, I promise." Sasuke said as he bowed respectfully towards Tsunade.

"You know you must receive some sort of punishment correct?" Tsunade said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I am aware of it and I plan to take any punishment." Sasuke said.

"Very well, I must discuss this with the elders. For now, Naruto, Kakashi, I want you guys to watch over Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"That's it? So he off the hook?" Naruto asked.

"No, he will be punished alright. But I need to speak with the elders to see what his punishment is. Whether its low-ranked missions………… or death." Tsunade said.

"He can't be killed! I won't allow it!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! I never said he would be killed. But I am sure he won't be, just think how the elders would go if I say the Uchiha Clan could be remade to its former glory. All this is giving me a headache. Ino, can u get me a bottle of sake from my secret stash please?" Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples.

"Right away Tsunade-sama." Ino said as she disappeared from the office.

"You're secret stash?" Shizune said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, did I say that… I meant…" Tsunade said as she tried to think of an excuse. Ino soon came with a bottle of sake, and handed it to Tsunade.

"Right… you're all dismissed. Now, Tsunade, what have I told you about drinking on the job!" Shizune said as she scolded Tsunade once again.

Everyone in the room besides Neji and Sasuke sweat dropped and left her office.

All of them exited the office and what they saw outside, they did not expect. There was a crowd of people outside the Hokage's office and they seemed to be waiting for something… or someone.

The person who seemed to be the leader of the crowd spoke.

"Is it true? Is it true that Sasuke had finally come back to Konoha?" the man asked. Their question was soon answered when Sasuke appeared from behind Naruto.

The crowd gasped. There was a minutes silence until the crowd suddenly erupted in joy and happiness.

"You see teme, we have all been waiting for you." Naruto said with a fox-like grin.

"I can see that." Sasuke said a bit amazed.

"News sure spreads fast in Konoha." Ino said.

"You said it!" Lee said.

"Well, we gotta go Asuma promised to pay for barbecue!" Chouji said as he, Ino, Shikamaru, and Asuma started to leave.

"How about we split half half?" Asuma said as he rubbed the back of his head. He really couldn't afford to pay for Ino, Shikamaru, _and _Chouji.

"Deal!" Everyone could hear Ino yell out from the distance.

"Well, me Neji, and Lee have a mission to prepare to. I guess we'll take our leave as well." TenTen said before all 3 of them left.

Soon enough, everyone left until it was only Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"Where to know teme?" Naruto asked.

"The Uchiha Compound." Sasuke said.

Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded and they headed for the compound. There was a moments silence until Sasuke decided this was on okay time to bring it up.

"…So how's Sakura doing?"

"Oh she's great Sasuke-teme! You should see her in action I'm sure you would be impressed! She has become so powerful while you've been gone!" Naruto began.

"Really? That answers how she's okay." Sasuke said.

"Oh you mean Kisame and… Itachi?" Kakashi said hesitantly. He knew Sasuke still had problems when it came to 'Itachi'.

"Yeah… I got worried at first." Sasuke said but immediately regretted saying that.

"_You _were worried? About _Sakura?_" Naruto asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"What happened to the annoying little Sakura who you hated?" Kakashi asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Sasuke turned away in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me teme, you're crushing on her aren't you?!" Naruto yelled out loud.

Sasuke immediately faced Naruto, glared, and turned again because Naruto had actually said that quite loudly while there were still people following Sasuke around. Most being fan girls. They squealed and started talking about how 'their' Sasuke liked them.

"I knew it! You are!" Naruto yelled out loud.

"Not so loud dobe. We don't need all of Konoha hearing you." Sasuke said.

"Why would you barely start liking Sakura now? I mean you never liked her in the genin days." Kakashi asked with interest and somewhat worry. He knew how Sakura felt about Sasuke know. He didn't want Sakura to get hurt all over again.

"How about we talk about this somewhere more… _private?" _Sasuke said as he looked back and stared at the fan girls. They immediately squealed and some even fainted.

"No need, we could just do this." Naruto started as he stopped walking. Kakashi and Sasuke stopped too to see what Naruto was going to do.

"Hey everyone Sasuke said if you can find him a pandemonium flower he'll go out with you!" Naruto yelled.

There was a short silence until… "KYAAA I will find that flower and Sasuke-kun will be all mine!" one girl yelled.

"NO! He's mine!" another yelled.

"Now, ladies, ladies, you can't decide that until you find that flower. Now, on your makrs, get set, SEARCH!" Naruto yelled. As soon as he yelled 'search' all the girls scattered about and went to look for the flower.

"See that was easy wasn't it?" Naruto said as he smiled a goofy smile and faces Sasuke and Kakashi who were both currently sweat dropping.

"A pandemonium… flower? As in… a _chaos _flower?" Kakashi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Does that even exist?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope!" Naruto said with a goofy smile.

"Then what was the point of that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well duh, if the flower doesn't exist, they will never come back to you with the flower. Meaning, they'll be out of your hair for quite a while teme." Naruto said knowingly.

"Dobe, since when did u get smarter?" Sasuke said as he raised on eyebrow.

"I know, I know. I've been hanging around Sakura too much." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Anyway, back to the conversation." Kakashi said.

"Well, I've always secretly liked Sakura." Sasuke said with a small blush on his face.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said as he glared.

"Sorry. It's just that I would never have guessed you liked her. I mean you were so mean, cold, rude, selfish…" Naruto began.

"You can stop any moment Naruto." Sasuke said. The long list was only making Sasuke fell more and more guilty about treating Sakura so badly and he did not want to feel that right now.

"Well, my point was, you would have never been able to tell."

"That was the point dobe." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"He means that if he showed his true feelings, he would be distracted by love and wouldn't be able to focus on his goal. Meaning to get strong, and kill his brother." Kakashi said.

"Exactly. And I realized being close to Sakura would not help me get stronger because she would distract me too much." Sasuke said.

"So you left… because of her?" Naruto asked.

"Not only because of her, but because being with Orochimaru would have made me stronger faster. That was the only way I could kill Itachi" Sasuke said. As he said 'Itachi's' name, he glared out of nowhere.

"That is why… I want to talk to Sakura. To explain to her why I left. To tell her my true feelings. I must go now… I just can't hold it in anymore." Sasuke said.

"You can't!" Kakashi blurted out. Sakura had told him; she did not want to see his face right now. A good father-figure he was, a goof father-figure he'll stay. He had to help his 'daughter' whatever way possible.

"I mean… not yet."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Sakura is sleeping right now. She is exhausted because of the battle with Itachi and Kisame. It's best if you wait." Kakashi said as he made up an excuse.

There was a small silence. "I suppose you are right. It'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, plus, you also have to go and clean up the Uchiha Compound if you plan to live there. Gonna be pretty lonely over there with just you.

Sasuke gave a tiny smirk. "But you're wrong dobe, it won't be just me." Sasuke said.

"Don't tell me Sasuke…" Kakashi began with dread hidden in his voice. Sasuke was a very close companion. He couldn't imagine how Sasuke would when Sakura told him the truth.

"Hn. I plan to make her my wife, and together we can reconstruct my clan." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No way teme! You are not doing that with Sakura-chan! No way I would ever let that happen anytime soon!" Naruto said as he stopped dead in his tracks. Sakura was like a sister to him. How would it feel if your 'brother' so to speak got your 'sister' pregnant?

"You can't stop it dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I know I can't but not anytime soon! Sakura-chan has her whole life ahead of her!" Naruto argued.

"I actually agree with Naruto Sasuke. Knowing Sakura, she would hate to be cooped up in a house raising children." Kakashi said.

"We'll just have to see won't we." Sasuke said as a smirk tugged on his lips.

"So where we going teme? It's getting pretty dark and your house is in no living condition. Why don't you just crash at my place for the night?" Naruto asked.

"If you insist" Sasuke said.

"Well then, I guess I'll go to my apartment then." Kakashi said as he started to turn around and walk away. His true intentions was to go to Sakura's apartment and warn her Sasuke would be expecting to talk to her sometime the next day.

"But you're apartment is this way." Naruto said as he pointed to the direction he and Sasuke were going.

Kakashi sweat dropped. Naruto definitely had been hanging out with Sakura too much. If he had said that before, he wouldn't have even noticed and would have said good bye and gone his separate way.

"Uhmm… yeah… but, I needed to go talk to Tsunade about a mission we were supposed to have which, we cannot go on now since we must watch over Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Ahh see what you do dobe! Because of you I don't get to go in a mission!" Naruto complained as he walked off with Sasuke.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kakashi sighed in relief. He was glad he was able to fool them even though he knew he could food Naruto easily. Sasuke though, was a bit of a challenge. Not forgetting his true intentions, Kakashi sped off to Sakura's apartment in hope of catching her before she fell asleep thanks to all the chaos she had had today.

Kakashi slowly crept up to her apartment, and went in through the window. He always did that, and Sakura didn't really mind. He went through the window in the kitchen, and went towards her room. He knocked on the door twice before he got a response.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whispered.

"Hai" he said back.

Sakura sighed in relief "You may come in if you wish"

Kakashi entered, and there he saw Sakura sitting on her bed. "So what's up?" Sakura asked.

"It had to do with" Kakashi began

"Sasuke… right?" Sakura finished with a sigh.

"He wishes to speak to you. I have managed to stall him. But he definitely plans to talk to you tomorrow." Kakashi explained as he went to sit down next to Sakura.

"About what though? We have nothing to talk about." Sakura said with yet another sigh.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head before answering. "I…I don't think I should be the one to answer that." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Ahh! Why do I have to put up with this damn Uchiha! I wish someone could just take me away from all of this." Sakura muttered to herself angrily.

"Sakura, I just came here to warn you, he plans to speak to you, no matter what. Now I must go, I wish you the best of luck okay?" Kakashi said.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she gave Kakashi one last hug before he made his way to the window, and jumped off.

Sakura immediately went to bed and hoped tomorrow was not as soon as it sounded. Sakura really did hope someone would just take her away from all of it. Too bad she didn't know someone would do just that. I guess whoever said 'be careful of what you wish for' really knew of what that person was talking about. Sakura shut her eyes closed and drifted off to sleep once again in hope that the next day would go buy really fast.

**Time Skip**

Sakura woke up early in the morning and immediately remembered what Kakashi had told her. Sasuke was supposed to talk to her today.

'_Not if I can help it' _Sakura thought triumphantly as she jumped off her bed and headed for the bathroom. Sakura took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She had nowhere to be right now. Tsunade had forced her to take a day off of any sort of labor or work, and all her friends were busy with missions, or working in the hospital. Now, the only thing Sakura _could _do to avoid Sasuke was runaway.

Sakura thought it was quite shameful, but she really did not want to face him right now. Sakura decided she would just run around the whole village for the _entire _day and hoped this day would be over as quickly as it possibly could. Sakura knew even if she avoided Sasuke the whole day, he would only come back tomorrow. She really didn't care though. By then, Tsunade most likely would already have a mission in hand for her which could take up a week quite easily.

Sakura quickly left her apartment, locked it, and headed somewhere to go eat some breakfast.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke awoke to a snoring Naruto on the sofa across from him. Sasuke let out a short annoyed sigh, and got up. He quickly grabbed some clothes, and locked himself in the bathroom so he could take a nice relaxing shower. By the time he came out, he was all ready to go and he found Naruto barely waking up.

"Mornin' dobe" Sasuke commented.

Naruto made a face as if he was trying to glare, but he was still half asleep so it didn't come out quite right.

"Morning teme" he mumbled as he headed for the bathroom.

Sasuke heard the shower turn on, and headed towards the living room to see if he had anything to eat. As he thought, there was nothing. Sasuke supposed Naruto went to eat ramen every morning anyway which would explain the shortage of food around the apartment. Sasuke sighed once again and waited for Naruto to finish showering so they could go eat. After all, Naruto was supposed to be supervising him; he couldn't just leave as he wished.

As Sasuke sat and thought, he remembered he still had to speak to Sakura. He still had to tell her how he felt; how he had felt the whole entire time about her. The more Sasuke thought about it, the more impatient he got and wished Naruto would hurry. Soon after, Naruto was all ready to go, and they both headed for Naruto's favorite ramen place.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was walking happily to what now had become her favorite ramen place. After all, Naruto made her eat it almost every day. At time she was just sick of eating it repeatedly, but nonetheless, the food was still delicious. As Sakura was walking over there she caught a glimpse of Naruto which, did not really surprise her. She was about to shout out his name and go towards him when she finally noticed the cranky Uchiha next to him. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, and started walking hurriedly.

How could she be so stupid?! Naruto _always _went to Ichiraku's ramen stand in the morning. Including dinner, lunch, supper, or just for a snack unless it was a special occasion. And, Naruto was supposed to be watching over Sasuke since it was his mission. Sakura decided walking hurriedly would get her nowhere if she wanted to not be seen in time. Sakura stopped momentarily and made some hand signs. After all of them were done, Sakura disappeared in a puff of cherry blossoms only to reappear once again only halfway across Konoha.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was walking down to Ichiraku's ramen stand while having Naruto talk about his 'intense training' with Kakashi, and 'ero-sennin'. His stories were actually quite fascinating, but Sasuke couldn't help but be annoyed. Not only was he wasting time by not speaking to Sakura, but he was still hearing fan girls squeal everywhere her went. Naruto was right, they would not approach him, but Naruto never said they couldn't look at him from a distance. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a flash of pink some distance off. Sasuke looked for any sign of Sakura, and soon enough, found a pink head bobbing up and down hurriedly. He was about to go to her, but he blinked, and the next thing he knew, she had disappeared only leaving sakura petals.

Sasuke sent a quick glare to the spot he had just seen her in. Why? He was so close to speaking to her. All he needed was to call her name and go somewhere private where he could take with her. But the next second she disappears. Seeing Sakura once again only determined him even more to have her. To hold him in his arms and have her be with him once more. This time, he did not plan to leave her like he left her on that stone bench those many years ago.

"As I was saying… it took me 4 months to master that jutsu…_4 months!_ After that, I came back to Konoha proudly. I remember Sakura was the first thing I saw when I was able to see the gates." Naruto finished off.

Sasuke glared even more. She was always there when Naruto wanted her, and this one time he wanted, no _needed _to talk to her, she would disappear and run off somewhere. Just great!

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Ichiraku's took a seat, and ordered. Naruto being as happy as a clan and Sasuke… not so happy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sat on the biggest bench and let out a big sigh. She avoided what could have been a disaster. She was trying to avoid Sasuke yet, she came within a few yards away from him! Sakura leaned back on the bench and took in the scenery. Her eyes widened as she immediately jumped off the bench. This was the bench Sasuke had left her on all those years back. Sakura's eyes started to water and she shut her eyes clothes.

5 years. It had been almost 5 years. 5 years since she had showed so many emotions all at once. All these different emotion were going through her all at once as if she were being stabbed with a needle and Sakura did not understand why. Why was it that she was perfectly find until she came back to Konoha. Why was it that again, Sakura was starting to feel like the weak little defenseless girl she used to be when she was 12? Why was it… he was making her feel this way all over again? Why was it she felt weak, mad, sad, depressed and many more emotions all at once?Iit angered her to no end… all these emotions…

She felt confusion because she didn't understand what Sasuke wanted from her.

She felt angry because Sasuke still expected her to be nice to him.

Depressed because he was making her feel weak once again.

Sad because she didn't want to deal with all this hurt all over again.

Frustrated because for the first time in many years, she did not now what do to.

Happy because everyone else was happy Sasuke was here.

Weak because Sasuke was making her open up all over again and he hadn't even spoken to her just yet. All that happened was that she stared at him for a few seconds.

Sakura stood there with her hands balled into fists and her eyes shut for what seemed like hours, but was only about 10 minutes. Sakura didn't have to worry about people seeing her like this because there was currently, no one around.

1 tear drop. That was all it took for Sakura to completely shut down. As soon as the tear drop landed on the ground with a soft 'splash,' Sakura ran. Sakura ran and ran and, ran even more to wherever her feet were carrying her. As she passed by the streets of Konoha, she started having flashbacks of memories. Memories she had locked away a long time ago. Memories of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and herself.

She tried to dispose of these memories, but they just wouldn't go away. The pain was coming back all over again whether she liked it or not. Sakura passed the main gate where she remembered they would always wait for Kakashi to go on missions. She remembered how infatuated she used to be with Sasuke back then. It sickened her to no end, which just made her cry even more.

Sakura ran past the place where she and Sasuke almost shared a kiss. She spared 1 single glance at it before she was sucked in to her memories. That day could have been the best day of her life, or the worst. The best because maybe if Sasuke had kissed her, he would have found out his feelings for her and not have left. The worst day because Sakura would feel betrayed after Sasuke had left them.

Sakura kept running. She was going very fast, and people could barely tell who she was, let alone she was there. She ran past every single thing she remembered that involved Sasuke; she even past the Uchiha compound. No memory came of that which she found oddly strange but was too occupied with things at hand that she did not stop to think.

Sakura had probably gone around the entire Konoha and yet, she still kept running.

The last thing she passed was Ichiraku's ramen. She didn't even spare a glance at it because all she needed was a laugh coming from Naruto to know that Sasuke was still there. She ran even faster as the tears came down even harder.

It was all his fault. He was making her feel this way. He was making her feel so weak, defenseless, and useless. Just like she used to feel back then. Back then when she was the weak little ninja of Team7. Back when, she was only a burden for everyone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was having an okay time just staring at Naruto eat his fourth bowl of ramen in a row. He, had been done for about 20 minutes now but Naruto was still eating like crazy. Just then he saw a pink blur pass by him. He immediately looked outside for the source which could be none other than Sakura. He quickly jumped out of his seat, and ran outside. He didn't plan to lose her again. This time, he would definitely talk to her.

He looked around and something caught his attention. He stared at the floor. There were small drops of water on them.

'_Was she…… crying?' _Sasuke thought

"Where you going teme?" Naruto asked.

"I just need to go do something real quick. There is _someone _I must speak to." Sasuke said as he glanced at Naruto for a split second. He stared at the ground beneath him once again before running off towards Sakura.

"Fine, just be back soon." Naruto yelled after Sasuke.

'_Some things about Sasuke will never change now will they?' _Naruto thought with a sigh. He was always running off on his own. He always thought he needed to do things all alone; he thought that was the best way for everything. He always thought he was alone even though he had a while other family with him right in front of his nose.

Naruto let a small smile grace his features. He couldn't describe just how happy to have his 2 best friends with him once again. He wished things could stay like that forever.

Sasuke ran quickly and looked for Sakura's chakra signature so he could pinpoint her location. He didn't know why she was crying, but he really wanted to be there for her. For once in his life, he wanted to show he cared for her and that his intentions were true.

By the time Naruto was at his seventh bowl, Kakashi came around.

"Good morning Naruto." Kakashi greeted as he took a seat next to him.

"Mornin' Kakashi-sensei." He said with a slurp of his ramen.

Kakashi looked around and found Ichiraku's somewhat… empty. Then he remembered, that Sasuke had stayed with Naruto last night. "Say Naruto, you don't happen to know where Sasuke might be… do you?" Kakashi asked with a sweat drop.

"He said he needed to go speak to someone. But he'll be back shortly." Naruto said.

"Oh… I see." Kakashi said. There was nothing wrong with that……… until the truth dawned on him. He went to go look for Sakura. "Naruto you idiot!" Kakashi growled.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked.

"You know Sasuke's not supposed to go anywhere without you!" he argued.

"I know but it's not like he plans to run away! He just needed to talk to someone."

"Running away is not the problem Naruto… it's the person he needs to talk to. Quickly, which way did he head?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto quickly pointed to the way Sasuke dashed off. "I still don't see what the big deal i-" Naruto started but Kakashi was gone before he could even finish his sentence. Naruto shrugged it off and ordered his eighth and final ramen for breakfast.

Kakashi was going to head for Sasuke first to try to stop him, but he knew Sasuke would have already caused some damage by the time he got there. He decided that maybe he should get Tsunade first before he got there. She might be able to help him. After all, Sakura was the closest to Tsunade then anyone else in the whole village. Kakashi and Naruto were next after her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura ran for a few more minutes after she past Naruto in the ramen stand. She currently found herself in a deserted bridge as she stared at the water beneath her. She still couldn't believe she totally broke back there. I mean… why?

Sakura stared at the water under her. She saw a strong kunoichi there in the reflection but as soon as her tears hit the water, ripples appeared and that strong kunoichi was no more. Instead, it was replaced by a weak kunoichi who couldn't take care of herself. Her image was being destroyed.

"…Sakura" she heard a voice from behind her say. Sakura's eyes widened. She knew that voice. She could remember it clearly; it hadn't change throughout the years whatsoever. Sakura didn't need to look for; she didn't want to either.

"…Sakura" he repeated again as he stepped a few steps closer to her. Now, Sakura was able to see him through the reflection of the water. He was about to reach for her, to grab her shoulder.

"Don't." Sakura said as all expression left her voice.

"Just… don't come closer." Sakura said.

Sasuke was confused, but nonetheless, needed to tell her how he felt.

"Sakura… I… I need to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"Please… just go away. I… I don't want to talk to you." she pleaded.

"I don't understand…"

"I don't want to talk to you Sasuke! You've caused me enough hurt already! I don't need any more…" Sakura said as more tears started slipping through her eyes.

"Sakura… wait-"

"No Sasuke… you wait. You've caused me so much hurt throughout these whole years! Do you understand how I felt? How I felt every single day of my life since you left?!

"Please Sakura… I just need you to listen to me! Everything would be explained if you just listened!" Sasuke pleaded. He hadn't shown so much emotion since… ever. He lost Sakura many times before… he didn't want to lose her again.

"I can't Sasuke… I just can't anymore. I can't hold it in any longer!" Sakura said as she tried to run away but Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist harsh enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Let go of me!" Sakura yelled as she struggled but to no avail, he did not let go.

"No! I have to tell you…

"Tell me what Sasuke?! That you're sorry for leaving all of us just to get your damn revenge? Well I don't care anymore Sasuke! Why can't you just leave me alone? Wh-"

"Because I love you Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped struggling. Sasuke took this moment to explain to her what he had held in since he was so young.

"I've always loved you Sakura… always! I never meant it when I called you annoying… I just had to… so I wouldn't get distracted.

Sakura started shaking uncontrollably. "Then Why?! Why did you leave all of us?? When Naruto needed you? When Konoha needed you?! Why did you leave me all alone when I needed you the most?! You can't even begin to understand how I felt after you left!" Sakura yelled as she turned around and punched his chest harshly as if trying to get rid of all the pain she had bottled up over the years. Sasuke did not understand what she meant when she said 'when she needed him the most', but he dismissed it. It was not very important right now. Sasuke let Sakura punch him, she needed it right now. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and just hold her close to him, but he felt now was not the time.

"Sakura… we can live together now… we can live happily together like u always wanted." Sasuke said.

Sakura stepped away from him and looked down to the floor. "No Sasuke… we can't… I… I don't love you anymore… I just can't after all this time." Sakura said as she balled her hands into fists so hard she almost drew blood.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. "But you said… you said you would always love me… you said… I was the only for you." Sasuke said in disbelief.

"How do you think I felt Sasuke?! How do you think I felt when you left and left me all alone?! You tore my heart Sasuke! How do you expect me to feel the same way about you when you hurt me so much?" Sakura asked him. He couldn't honestly expect her to still love him could he?

"Sakura…" he said as he stepped forward towards her. Each and every step Sasuke took forward, Sakura stepped back.

"I'm sorry S-Sasuke… I-I just can't do it anymore." Sakura said before she ran away from him with tears trailing behind her. Sasuke was about to run after her, but Kakashi appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"Tsunade, you better go after her." Kakashi said as he glanced backwards. Tsunade nodded and quickly ran after her priced pupil.

'_I am definitely getting too old for this damn it.' _Tsunade thought as she searched for Sakura's chakra signature.

"Let…me… go." Sasuke threatened as he tried to shove Kakashi's hand off his shoulder.

"We need to talk." Was all Kakashi said as he dragged Sasuke to the nearest deserted bench.

As they sat down, Kakashi began. "You might be wondering about some things that happened while you were gone so I'll start by answering your questions."

Sasuke thought for a few minutes until he knew what he was going to ask. "Sakura… she said I left when she needed me the most. What did she mean by that and why exactly?" Sasuke asked. What had happened to Sakura while he was gone and why was it so horrible?

"Well, when you left, Sakura was set on getting stronger so she and Naruto could bring you back. Things were going good, if not great. Things were almost perfect in her life if it weren't for you leaving." Kakashi started.

"And………?" Sasuke said insisting he go on.

"And then when she turned 14, her parents died on a mission. They had actually died on her birthday. Sakura used to lock herself in her apartment and cry all day even though now she acts okay. But… you could still see the hurt in her eyes even though she tries to hide it." Kakashi said.

"So that's what happened…" Sasuke thought.

"Yeah… but that's not all of it." Kakashi began. Sasuke was shocked, but stayed quiet nonetheless to here the rest. "Sakura felt bad for her parent's deaths because she was their medic. She put all the blame on herself and pushed herself even harder to get stronger. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Because she was too weak, she lost 3 important people. Her parents… and…"

"and me" Sasuke finished and Kakashi nodded.

"Sakura trained very hard under Tsunade and when she was 15, she went on a mission with Naruto and myself. Gaara had been taken by the Akatsuki that day and Sakura, Naruto, and I were supposed to bring him back. We were also accompanied by the former Akatsuki member's grandmother, Chiyo. Chiyo had treated Sakura as her own granddaughter and for once in years Sakura felt like she had a home. In the end, Sakura and Chiyo –as you may have already heard of- defeated Sasori. But they were too late and Gaara had died.

Lady Chiyo though, had knowledge of a very top secret medical jutsu which resurrected Gaara and the cost of her own life. And once again, someone Sakura held dearly died. Her pain increased, and once again…"

"she trained harder" Sasuke guessed.

"Correct. And also at age 15, Naruto almost got captured by the Akatsuki by none other than Sasori –who turned out to be alive. Sakura felt like it was her fault that Naruto had sustained such fatal wounds because she did not kill Sasori. She felt like Chiyo's life was wasted in vain and that she was – after all, weak nonetheless. 7 long months. That was how many days Naruto had to stay in the hospital and as soon as he could, he left to train with Jiraiya for 2 long years. He promised Sakura he would bring you back someday all those years ago and he intended to keep that promise. Sakura felt bad because she felt it was her fault Naruto was straining himself too much.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked hoping that Sakura's torture ended.

"Not quite. As you may have known, Akatsuki activities have increased in the past few years." Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded and Kakashi continued. Sakura trained her ass of even harder. She felt terrified because everyone was going on missions constantly while she had to stay in the hospital. She feared that she could lose her friends thanks to the Akatsuki and she didn't want that one bit.

Sakura hated being in the hospital the whole time. She didn't feel like she was needed. So just like you and Naruto had, she left –with Tsunade's approval of course. She left for 2 long years in which her strength increased dramatically. She was very strong to begin with, but when she came back, it was as if her strength multiplied dramatically. You may or may not have heard of the fact that she also fought with Kisame and Itachi while in her travels though, she was just fine because they had to leave to do whatever they were scheming.

When Sakura came back, she was a whole different person. As she grew up, she become more distant and distant and enveloped her heart into stone so she couldn't get hurt again. But when she came back, her… transformation had been complete. That is why… to this day… Sakura has no one to fill her heart. And you might have been thinking she was waiting for you weren't you?" Kakashi asked.

"She said she would wait for me… no matter what." Sasuke said slowly.

"Sasuke… you can only hurt a person so much. There is only so much a person can take before they give up hope. Sakura had given up hope in you coming back. She had given up on you since, no matter how hard she and Naruto tried, they could never get you back." Kakashi explained.

"Do… Do you think I still have a chance to have her back?" Sasuke asked.

"That is not up to me to decide. All I know is that you hurt her deep, very deep. And the fact that she was crying proved it. The last time she had ever cried like that was when Naruto was stuck in the hospital for 7 long months. I think you lost whatever chances you had with her when you decided to leave Konoha and go with Orochimaru." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke looked down in sadness. Why did he feel the sudden urge to come here if he had already lost his chances with her a long time ago? Why was it something inside of him was screaming to get her back when he had already lost her? And yet, why was it he still felt he had a chance to win her back?

**With Sakura and Tsunade  
**

Sakura found herself in front of a park… she remembered this park though, the memory was a bit blurry. She remembered playing with all her friends as a child here. She remembered everyone, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, heck, even Sasuke and Neji. Everyone was there.

"_Let's play tag you guys!" yelled a 5 year-old Sakura as she jumped off the sandbox everyone was currently playing in._

"_Not it!" yelled all the children except for a small blonde as they all jumped from the sandbox and ran wildly around the little park._

"_Hey that's not fair! I'll get you guys" Naruto yelled as he went for the easiest target first; Hinata. Hinata was not a very fast runner at the time and she was always shy about Naruto and she never ran away from him thus, she was always the first to be caught by Naruto._

"_Come on Hina-chan! Don't let him get you that easily!" yelled the small Sakura._

_Hinata whimpered as she fiddled with her hands with a big blush spread on her face whether it was from embarrassment, Naruto, or both._

_The game went on for a while until people started leaving one by one._

"_Sasuke, it's time to go." Sakura heard a boy around 13 say. Sakura looked up to see a bigger version of Sasuke, or what looked like Sasuke anyway._

"_Itachi-nii!" Sasuke shouted as he ran up to his big brother and hugged him. Sakura stared at Itachi curiously. She saw him spare a glance at him and his eyes sparked with amusement at her strange colored hair, but he said nothing, he just turned around and went home with Sasuke on his shoulders._

_Everything soon started fading and everything became blurry._

"Sakura"

Sakura turned around and saw Tsunade behind her with sympathy in her eyes. Sakura quickly wiped her tears away as if trying to hide the fact that she had been crying her eyes out for quite a while now.

"Oh Sakura" Tsunade said as went towards Sakura and gave her a well-needed hug. Sakura hugged her back with equal force. Apparently, she knew what was going on.

"Please Sakura, sit down and tell me what is affecting you so much." Tsunade said as she pulled Sakura and made her sit down. As soon as Sakura thought about it, more tears started to flow freely from her stuffy eyes.

"I don't know shishou. But every time I think of him… every time I look at him… I feel so weak. I hate it. I hate how vulnerable he makes me feel Tsunade-shishou. U thought I got over it a long time ago… but I guess I never paid too much thought to him to actually find out if I had. But I don't understand why it's affecting me so much. These feelings… I thought I threw them out." Sakura said as she buried her face on Tsunade's shoulder as even more tears came out.

Tsunade hugged Sakura and caressed Sakura's head in a loving manner just like any mother would do when their daughter needs support.

"I-I thought that m-maybe… after all h-he has done to m-me… I would b-be over him… but I-I guess I'm n-not quite as o-over him as I-I thought I actually w-was." Sakura stuttered out.

"But I thought you said you could never forgive him for what he did to you?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't… and I don't think I will be able to look past it… but I guess a part of me still wonders what could have been." Sakura said as she wiped away her tears.

"Oh Sakura, please, go relax yourself. Think about it, and find the truth within yourself." Tsunade said.

"I will… okaa-san" Sakura said as she hugged Tsunade one last time before she disappeared. Sakura sighed and wiped away her tears. She needed a place to take all her anger, sadness, confusion, and every other emotion out. And Sakura knew just the place.

Sakura went to a place only known by her. It was about 30 minutes away from Konoha, but it was worth it. There was a big field so Sakura could train, and just about 5 minutes away, there was a big lake to help Sakura think and calm down. Sakura had only gone there about 5 times, this time included. Sakura trained on everything she could think of and she was so distracted with her dilemma, she never even noticed the cloak chakra or the piercing red eyes that were watching her every move and just waiting for the right time. It was perfect.

'_I'll get her after she is worn out from all the training, after it, it will be much easier than fighting her and alerting Konoha.' _The figure thought with a smirk as it disappeared into the shadows

**Time Skip**

Sakura lay motionless on the grass in front of the lake. She was currently staring at the stars. After some deep thought, a lot of crying, and **a lot **of destruction, she know understood.

She feared Sasuke because he was the one who hurt her the most and Sakura did not want to feel the same way ever again. She was avoiding him because she was unsure as to how she would react to his arrival. She was confused because she didn't understand what about him made her fear him. It was the simple fact that he hurt her the most. He hurt her more than any physical or mental injury had. But, overall, Sakura didn't know what she would do. Sasuke claimed he loved her, but she just couldn't forgive him for what he had done.

Sakura gave a long and exhausted sigh. She had used up so much of her chakra, she didn't know if she could even walk home. All of a sudden, Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately stood up and grabbed a kunai.

"What are _you _doing here?" Sakura asked with a threatening tone as she glared at the shadows.

"Impressive, you managed to find me even when I didn't unmask my chakra." Itachi said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Sakura asked.

"Long enough to know you're on the verge of exhaustion." Itachi said with a smirk.

Sakura let out a long string of profanities. He knew she couldn't beat him, and so did she. She had no chance but, what else could she do?

"What do you want from me? I don't suppose meeting me 30 minutes away Konoha gates is just a coincidence." Sakura asked sarcastically.

"I came here for you." Itachi said as he approached her.

"Shit" Sakura said. She didn't even try to whisper it this time. She was screwed. Sakura knew if she didn't do something fast, she would be killed.

"What's the point of killing me? Nothing will come from it." Sakura said as she took a few steps back. She could at least try to get as much information as she could before she would try to escape.

"Who said anything about killing?" Itachi asked as he raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Oh don't tell me, it's not to fix your eyes is it? Because you know, I'd rather die than help you out." Sakura said before she made some hand signs using the last of her chakra. She wasn't planning on fighting Itachi. But she had to tell Tsunade or else her disappearance might bring suspicion of her leaving of her own will.

Sakura poofed up a small slug which was about 3 feet tall. It was white with purple spots.

"Roya! Run to Tsunade's office. Tell her I've been kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha, but tell her not to worry, I'll be fine." Sakura said"

"Yes Sakura-sama." Roya said.

"Now Sakura, I can't have you telling people of your kidnapping now can I?" Itachi said as he made some hand signs. Soon enough, it went towards Roya and it blasted her head own but Roya just duplicated into a million fractions of herself, and ran through the forest towards Konoha gates.

Sakura's vision was now starting to blur, she could barely keep herself up, and her whole body was aching.

"It seems I won't even have to try." Itachi said as she went towards Sakura until he was only a foot away.

"When I wake up…… I'll make you p-" Sakura started but she could no longer take it. She fell right onto Itachi's arms and the last thing she saw was his piercing red eyes until she entered a world of complete darkness. Itachi hit her pressure point just in case to make sure she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. That would just be plan troublesome now wouldn't it?

**End Of Chapter!**

**Oooo another chapter done! I wonder what will happen next :D**

**This chapter was a bit longer have u may have noticed :D I just had so many things to add and I couldn't stop writing once I started xD So maybe you could take that as an apology for not updating in so long? :o**

**Review please! I would really appreciate it! I just love them reviews :)**

**Next Chapter: The Akatsuki Base**

**Update Time: 1-3 weeks**

**Preview! I did this in my other story and decided maybe I would do it in this one because I have something planned out already! :o In the next chapter it might be a little different though :o**

_Tsunade was having a peaceful time drinking her sake while skimming through some paperwork when all of a sudden, Shizune burst through her door while holding a slug which Tsunade recognized as Roya, one of the smaller slugs._

"_What's up with the hurry Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she flipped a page from her paperwork and took a sip of her sake._

_Shizune carefully dropped Roya to her feet, and shut the door behind her. She didn't know what the problem was, but Roya said it was a very big emergency so Shizune ran to Tsunade's office._

"_Tsunade-sama! It's Sakura! She's in trouble!" Roya said a bit loudly. She was very exhausted from her 30 minute journey. _

_Tsunade immediately stopped whatever she was doing, and looked at Roya seriously waiting for her to go on._

"_She's been kidnapped…. By __**Itachi Uchiha!**__" Roya exclaimed._

_Tsunade dropped her sake as soon as she heard 'kidnapped', and she stood up when she heard 'Itachi Uchiha'_

"_How long ago was this?" Tsunade demanded._

"_About 30 minutes ago. I am sorry for not being able to get her faster. Sakura was 30 minutes away near a large lake and a big training field." Roya said._

"_Shizune, get me all the teams possible, including Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade demanded._

"_Yes Tsunade-hime." Shizune said as she ran out the door very fast._

**Okay there it is! Tell me what you think about it please!**

**Mmmmm that's about everything I needed to say so now….**

**Review please! I would really appreciate it!**

**-Marzy-chan!**


	5. Race Against Time: Save Sakura!

**Okie! Next chapter is up and before you all start yelling at me, I apologize deeply for not updating this in like… 2 months? I have no real excuse this time besides the fact… that I was extremely lazy and utterly forgetful. So forgetful in fact, I forgot I had not started this story at all! Again, I make a deep apology!!**

**Read and review please! I would much appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5: Race Against Time: Save Sakura!**

Tsunade was having a peaceful time drinking her sake while skimming through some paperwork when all of a sudden, Shizune burst through her door while holding a slug which Tsunade recognized as Roya, one of the smaller slugs.

"What's up with the hurry Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she flipped a page from her paperwork and took a sip of her sake momentarily forgetting that Shizune would normally kick her ass for having that sake.

Shizune carefully dropped Roya to her feet, and shut the door behind her. She didn't know what the problem was, but Roya said it was a very big emergency so Shizune ran to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama! It's Sakura! She's in trouble!" Roya said a bit loudly. She was very exhausted from her 30 minute journey. Tsunade immediately stopped whatever she was doing, and looked at Roya seriously waiting for her to go on.

"She's been kidnapped…. by **Itachi Uchiha!**" Roya exclaimed emphasizing 'Itachi Uchiha' to make her point clear. This, was dangerous.

Tsunade dropped her sake as soon as she heard 'kidnapped', and she stood up abruptly when she heard 'Itachi Uchiha'

"How long ago was this?" Tsunade demanded.

"About 15 minutes ago. I am sorry for not being able to get her faster. Sakura was 30 minutes away near a large lake and a big training field. I used all my strength to get here this fast!" Roya said.

"Shizune, get me all the teams possible Jounin or higher, including Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade demanded.

"Yes Tsunade-hime." Shizune said as she ran out the door very fast.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizune quickly went to the fastest of them all; Naruto. She had quickly found him in his apartment along with a certain Uchiha. She didn't even bother knocking; this way much too important for such silly matters.

"Shizune?! What. The. Hell?!" Naruto said as he stared at her, and then at his only clothing; meaning a towel.

"I _**really **_don't give a damn about that right now of all times Naruto. Get your ass changed –and Sasuke's as well- and get your asses in Tsunade-sama's office! Get everyone you possibly can on the way as well. I'm getting Kakashi next!" Shizune explained.

"What up with all the commotion?" Sasuke said, coming out of the kitchen, fully clothed though his hair was slightly damp.

"No time to explain but Sakura's in trouble! Go now!" Shizune said before she disappeared heading towards Kakashi's place.

"Umm, what was that?" Naruto said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand, and keeping his other hand on the towel on his waist.

"Don't know. Get dressed. Sakura. Now." He said with a glare as he jumped out the window and ran to Tsunade's office.

"You can at least wait for me teme! I'm sure she's not in that much trouble. She can handle herself!" Naruto said before he ran into the bathroom with some clothes. He came back out in a matter of seconds almost fully clothed; just his shirt, and shoes. He quickly put his shoes on and jumped out of his window as he pulled his shirt on.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Kakashi burst in the door with Shizune following shortly behind, there were 6 people there already. The 6 consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru. "Can someone tell me what's going on now? I was in the middle of some very important shopping." Ino said stubbornly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No time. I'm making this as simple as possible and I want all of you to move out now. Sakura's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki; more specifically, Itachi Uchiha. Get her back and by all means, kill him if possible." Tsunade said while she glanced at Sasuke momentarily. His fists quickly clenched and his knuckles turned white.

"Sasuke, your main priority is saving her, got it. When she's in safe hands you can do whatever the hell you want. But if something happens to her, and u had a chance to save her, I'll kick your ass all the way to Suna… _**literally.**_" Tsunade said threateningly. Naruto visibly gulped. He knew that was possible… Tsunade had once punched him all the way across Konoha and he landed a few miles away on a tree.

'_I don't plan on losing her again. Even if __**he's **__standing in front of me.' _Sasuke thought as he glared at the floor.

"Now, there's 7 of you. Split up into groups. A tracker and Sharingan user in each team. Meaning Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, and Sasuke must be separated. I will send more groups when more people appear. This is not a mission; but you all do understand how important this is right?" Tsunade said sternly. They all nodded. Of course this was important, this was Sakura they were talking about. The person who they each held very close in their heart.

"Tsunade-sama, may I please accompany them as well please? I may not be of good use but I could be a medic in case I'm needed." Shizune said.

"Very well, Ino, you're a medic too, make sure you and Shizune are on opposite groups." Ino nodded and they each left as quickly as possible. Their groups weren't even decided, but it seemed they split up equally making a good group. The first team consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata. The other team was Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kiba (and Akamaru), and Shizune. They quickly met at the front gates were they exchanged few words.

"Everyone take one of these so we can contact each other immediately in case we spot them." Shikamaru said as he handed everyone an earpiece. "My team will spread out through the east areas. Your team, Hinata, will spread out through the west areas." Shikamaru said appointing Hinata as the leader of their group. Naruto was too crazy to be it, Sasuke was not trusted enough, and Ino was supposed to be the team medic, not the leader.

"Hai!" she said completely losing her stutter since now was not the time. "Move out team!" She said before all 4 of them disappeared in a flash each jumping away and speeding away as if there was no tomorrow.

"Do you think we'll make it on time?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked back lazily at Kiba. "We could only hope so. Kiba do you smell her scent anywhere?" he asked. Kiba lifted his nose up in the air and shook his head a bit sad.

"Akamaru, how about you?" Kiba asked looking down at his companion. Akamaru mimicked Kiba and stuck his nose up in the air. He made a quick, low growl. "He said it's very faint. Too faint that he can't pinpoint the location; not even the direction.

"He made sure he blocked her scent." Shikamaru said as he grabbed his air in frustration. "This is Itachi Uchiha we are dealing with after all. Better we just spread out." Shikamaru said. All 4 of them nodded as they split up immediately.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinata, can you see anything?" Shikamaru asked through the ear piece. There was a short pause where only a tiny bit of static could be heard.

"Nothing yet Shikamaru. I see some odd movements a few miles behind us but they are other Konoha nin as well. I see their head bands." Hinata replied.

"Everyone run deeper in; she was kidnapped about 20 minutes ago so he's definitely not waiting around here for us to meet up with him." Kakashi said.

"Right" they heard Naruto, Kiba, and Ino respond before everyone stopped communicating and ran more.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_I can't believe this. I refuse to believe this' _Sasuke though as he speedily jumped from bush to bush.

"I refuse to lose her again!" he shouted in anger letting his façade slip for a few moments.

'_Especially to the likes of him! Why must he take every single thing that has ever been important in my life?! He took my family, and he's trying to take my best friend. Now he's taking the only person I've ever loved!' _Sasuke though angrily. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. The angrier he got, the faster he got. He was determined to get her back.

"Damn it all! Where the hell are you Itachi!" he shouted in anger.

"_Sasuke, calm down"_ he heard through the earpiece. It was Naruto. Apparently he had forgotten to turn his earpiece off, and Naruto had too.

"How do you expect me to calm down when _he _took her?! When he took **Sakura?! **How Naruto, tell me!?" Sasuke said as his Sharingan turned on because of all the rage and anger overpowered him.

"_Now you can imagine how she felt when Orochimaru took you. Except it hurt her much more since you did it voluntarily. And you left her on a bench… even after she confessed her undying love for you."_ Naruto spoke from the other line.

Sasuke stayed silent. Naruto didn't speak back either. There was nothing else to say. Naruto was making Sasuke fill himself with regret and even more anger. Was it even worth it going to Orochimaru? Sakura didn't and she was probably stronger than he was. Maybe it was a waste of time…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_My head feels like shit'_

…

…

…

'_Where the hell am I?'_

…

…

…

'_Do I dare open my eyes?'_

…

…

…

'**It's best you don't Saku-chan'**

'_Been a while inner. What brings you back in my mind?' _

'**You awakened me when you used me to take yourself out of the Tsukiyomi'**

'_What exactly happened?' _Sakura thought.

'**You were exhausted after training for hours and then Itachi Uchiha appeared. You managed to send Roya to warn Tsunade you were kidnapped before he knocked you out with a clean blow to the neck.' **Inner explained as she sent flashes of images through Sakura's head. All of them being from a few hours ago before she got kidnapped by the devil himself.

'_Oh yeah… you seem to know everything… answer a few questions for me. Number 1, how long will you be in my mind before you get sealed back inside. Number 2, where exactly am I and why does it feel very uncomfortable?' _

'**Piece of cake Saku. Number 1, just a few hours before the seal takes its toll again and it causes my chakra to vanish before I'm locked inside the prison I like to call your brain. Number 2, it's so uncomfortable because that Uchiha bastard is holding you over his shoulders. And you guys are currently traveling to Kami knows where. Most likely a hell hole where he can do his way with you.' **Inner explained.

'_Does he know I'm not unconscious anymore?' _

'**You made no sudden movements for him to think so. He also thinks you should be knocked out a bit longer… but thanks to the little pressure of chakra you put in your neck, it didn't take full effect and it knocked you out for a shorter amount of time. Also, I kind of messed around in here. Screamed, kicked, punched, and all that in your head so you woke up sooner too.**

'_That explains why my head feels like shit. Never mind that how much chakra do I have right now?' _

'**You can check that yourself'**

'_Yes, but then I'd be forced to focus on my chakra and he would know I'm conscious. Meaning I would be in some deep shit. If I'm correct he currently has no restraints on me. Kind of a dumbass for an S-Class criminal, heir to the Uchiha Clan, and Uchiha prodigy if I say so myself.' _

'**You have a point Saku-chan but the blow to the neck should have knocked you out clean for at least a day. You've been knocked out for at least an hour; personal record if I do say so myself. Anyway, you hardly have anything left. Not enough to fend off an S-Ranked criminal anyway.' **Inner explained.

'_Can you lend me some of the chakra that was stored with the seal, and yourself?' _Sakura thought inside her head.

'**Don't tell me your going to attempt to escape again? That's like… suicide! He'll rip you apart!! You wouldn't rest in peace, you'd rest in ****pieces!**** Pieces Sakura, pieces!!!'**

'_No way is this bitch going to capture me. I'm loyal to the last! I'd rather die than be seen with this… this…_

'**Monster? Serial killer? Sadistic sadist?' **

'_Yes! Sadistic sadist! Now just please lend me your power.'_

'**I will, but what exactly do you intend to do?' **

'_Heh, Roya should have delivered the message to Tsunade-sama by now. There's probably a team searching for me by now' _Sakura explained. Inner stayed quiet and Sakura sighed noticing her inner didn't quite get it. It seemed when she was sealed, that stopped her intelligence from growing as well. _'Meaning, if I stall us some time, I'll have back-up arriving in no time! Tsunade-sama most likely sent out ANBU and Jounin to aid me and bring this fucker down.'_

'**Meaning you can be set free, kick Itachi's ass, **_**and**_** go back to Konoha! Isn't that great news! It's a win/win situation!' **inner said excitedly.

'_Correctamundo amigo… now if you please…' _Sakura thought. In her mind, she and her inner met. They walked towards each other and held hands. Inner then sent some chakra into Sakura's body. _'I'm only a little bit above half-way filled… won't be able to do much._

'**Hey, you're lucky you don't have none whatsoever! Don't give me that crap! You'd be damned without me! Shannaro!' **Inner said.

'_Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it and you might just save my life, but I'd feel more powerful if I had some more… you know?' _Sakura thought. Inner Sakura grumbled incoherent words and then shrugged in a 'whatever, I guess you're right' manner. _'Now… how to distract him enough to let him keep his mind off of me…' _Sakura wandered off.

'**I got it Saku!' **Sakura waited patiently for her to said her plan. **'You can't make hand seals to create a jutsu and or, summon anything…' **Sakura raised an eyebrow in a 'your point being?' manner. **'But, I sure as hell can… using the tiny bit of chakra I have left I can do something which he would totally not expect! Doing that would completely seal me away but I'd rather be in that prison that having you feel that torture.**

'_Thanks a lot inner. You are really a life saver. I'll make sure to let you out more often…' _

'**Yeah, then we go look at some hot pieces of ass!' **Inner said excitedly.

'………_I will totally forget that remark considering you might be saving my ass from this Uchiha-bastard any moment now'_ Sakura thought with a glare. Inner shrugged with a grin as if saying 'you got nothin on meh biatch!!'

'_Whatever just get the plan working girl.' _Inner saluted in an army manner before she made many complicated hand signs and disappeared.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi quickly jumped high up in the air, and dodged spikes made of earth, right underneath his feet. He looked around for his attacker but his Sharingan couldn't see anyone or anything that might have caused this sudden attack.

Sakura smirked. The only thing she liked about her position was that she could totally attack Itachi in a split second. Sakura quickly squeezed her hand into a fist and aimed for Itachi's shoulder blade. She used no chakra on this blow, she didn't want to waste and she only wanted to be let go.

The searing and unexpected pain made Itachi hiss as his arms unknowingly went numb, and Sakura was dropped to the floor. As she landed on her feet, she jumped several feet away from him to make sure she had time in case he bounced back fast.

Itachi sent a quick death glare at her. What. The. Hell! She was supposed to be knocked out for 24 hours!!! Not 1!!

"I see you've missed me." Sakura said sarcastically. Itachi's expression never changed. He was pissed off. He did _not _want to deal with this girl right now!! She should be on his arm, laying limp, and most importantly, still _**unconscious!!! **_Even if he found this girl interesting, she was really pissing him off right now. But he had to admit, he found it pretty amazing she managed to wake from her slumber so soon. He was too pissed off to feel amused though.

"Okay then, I'll take that as a yes" Sakura said. She didn't exactly know why she felt so comfortable teasing the sadistic serial killer in front of her who looked like he wanted to decapitate her -to shut her big mouth up- at any given moment.

'_Okay the plan, stall any possible way, and save chakra. Teasing also counts as stalling since it crazily enough seems to be working as stalling.' _she thought to herself. Indeed, teasing him was a **very**good way of stalling seeing as she was only irritating him more and more; he wasn't moving.

"You didn't honestly think you'd get rid of me that easily even if I had no chakra left now did you, Itachi Uchiha-san?" Sakura said as she tilted her head to the side with a finger on her cheek before she gave him a smirk.

…

…

…

…

…

'_Maybe' _he thought as his eye twitched in irritation.

…

…

…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Everybody, I saw a sudden flare of chakra a quite a few miles away from here." Hinata said on her earpiece as she focused on the strange flare.

"Was it Sakura's?" Ino said hopingly. Maybe Sakura was fine right now!

"It's a bit odd… but it definitely is her chakra signature." Hinata explained.

"Akamaru is picking up her scent again too." Kiba said.

"What do you think could have caused the sudden chakra flare?" Kakashi asked.

"It could have been a jutsu being performed, or a plea for help. It could have also been a warning for someone to back off; anything really…" Hinata said.

"Either way, it's Itachi we're talking about. Most likely a cry for help… what direction?!" Naruto asked seriously. He would not let his best friend slip from his grasp right after he got his other one back. No way in hell would he let that happen! He'd be damned if he let Sakura slip from his grasp.

"Umm, he's closest to you and Sasuke; about the same distance… about 45 miles north of where you're going." Hinata explained.

"We have to move fast; they could be on the run right this moment." Shizune said.

"No… her chakra signature… I'm able to see it now… she's not moving… I also see his too… he's not moving either…" Hinata said.

"Tsukiyomi?" Sasuke asked a bit frightened of what exactly he could be doing to her.

"That can't be it… you haven't been around so you wouldn't know but it doesn't affect her… kind of like she's immune to mind tricks." Ino said.

"What?" Sasuke asked in slight disbelief.

"Take example the Chunin exams… when I was fighting Sakura. I wasn't able to take over her mind because she has… another… _being _inside of her…" Ino explained as a small shiver went down her spine when she remembered the time she met Inner Sakura. She was… kind of scary to say the least.

"Whatever. Come towards the destination; Naruto… let's go." Sasuke said as he cut off his transmission and headed where he could possibly achieve 2 of his top priorities right now.

Rescue Sakura

Kill Itachi

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Someone seems a little mad." Sakura said in a sing-song voice. "Could it be you weren't expecting to see me awake so soon?" she said in a teasing manner.

"Hn"

"Well aren't you just so happy now?" Sakura said once again, in a sing-song voice.

"I'm in hysterics" he said sarcastically, the glare never leaving his face.

"Nice to know you're that happy to see me."She said with a Sai-approved smile. That had now become her poker face

Sakura quickly moved to the left before the earth beneath her turned into spikes and tried to attack her beneath her feet. Exactly like the jutsu Inner Sakura had produced inside her head.

"Nah, uh, uh Tachi-kun. It's not nice to try to kill me when you tried so hard just to get me here." Sakura said teasingly.

Sakura back flipped 10 timed as Itachi threw several kunai where her feet should have been. Her last back flip, she gathered a tiny amount of chakra to her feet, helping her to jump up very high. While back flipping, she managed to get a hold of several of the kunai. One smart thing Itachi had done, which Sakura had realized a few minutes ago, was that he took all her weapons. And now, she was stuck with… his used ones. Just peachy. At least, she still had all her scrolls. Maybe he thought they were just healing scrolls, and useless summoning ones. How wrong he was.

Sakura quickly used 2 of the kunai to deflect thousands of senbon being thrown at her. As soon as she landed on the floor, she ran in a circle around him dodging all his fire jutsus'.

"You're not attacking, why?" Itachi said as he aimed a kick at Sakura's face -suddenly appearing in front of her- which was easily blocked by Sakura's hands grabbing his foot, and flipping him up in the air. Itachi twirled in the air and aimed a kunai at Sakura. Sakura put her arms up for defense and the kunai sank into her arm.

Before Itachi hit the floor again, Sakura jumped away and gave them room away from each other. She wasn't expecting the kunai. He was spinning 100 rotations per minute; how could he possibly aim that well and actually hit her? Of all the damn directions!

"I hardly have chakra, I must save it for when I need it." Sakura lied. She felt them… She could feel them approaching her fast. And by them, meaning Naruto and Sasuke. She had known their chakra signatures for so long she could sense them before anyone else could even feel someone was coming. She just had to stall for a bit longer… Just a little bit longer.

"Oh Sakura, but you need it now." She heard behind her.

"Shit" she said before she was kicked several feet away. She was too distracted longing for Naruto she forgot about the man in front of her wanting her blood. Itachi appeared several feet away, and socked her in the jaw, towards another direction where he appeared once again, and sent her flying once again. He was playing catch with himself; Sakura, being the ball. What a nice, painful, and dangerous game this was.

As fun as it sounded though, Sakura took no pleasure in the game as he sent her flying back and forth at least 15 more times before he stopped.

Sakura ungracefully landed on the floor as she coughed up some blood. She quickly wiped it off and brought herself up.

"I don't need to use all of it," Sakura replied as she sunk the heel of her foot on the ground causing the earth to shake wildly. _'Now! I have to get away!' _Sakura thought as she ran backwards; towards Naruto.

"I just need to make sure you stay away from me!" she yelled as she ran.

"You're not getting away that easily, _Sakura" _Itachi said as he appeared in front of her. Sakura quickly skidded in between his feet, past him. A soon as she passed him, she got up once again and started running.

"You can thank Naruto for that you psychotic sadistic bitch!" Sakura said with a laugh as she saw a flash of emotion on Itachi's face. It was either between anger, confusion, shock, or maybe all of the above. Sakura quickly punched the ground making a big crater behind her before she started running towards Naruto once again. As long as she reached him; she would be alright. She now found herself longing for her best friend's company now more than ever.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto ran wildly out of the forest and into nothing but dirt, and rock. **(A/N: similar to the place Naruto and Kakashi fought Kakuzu) **

Soon enough, he saw Sasuke's face appear out of there too, and run next to him with a confident expression on his face. They suddenly stopped when they felt the ground shake beneath them.

"That's Sakura's doing! She's okay!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Or, she needs our help because she can't fight Itachi off for long dobe! Hurry!" Sasuke said as he ran faster.

"Right!" Naruto said now with a serious face expression on his face.

"This is Naruto, we have pinpointed Sakura. We felt her oh so powerful punch to the ground." Naruto said to his earpiece for everyone to hear.

"That's great hurry there she'll need back up!" Kakashi said.

"I'm a few minutes behind you guys!" Ino said.

"And I'm a few miles behind Ino!" Hinata said.

"I'm a few miles away from Naruto and Sasuke along with Lee and TenTen!" Kiba said.

"I will youthfully save my beautiful blossom from the totally un-youthful Uchiha!" they all heard Lee yell with triumph. Everyone but Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Pipe down Lee! Everyone can hear you!" They heard TenTen from the other line.

"Both of you shut up!" Kiba said. Everyone sweat dropped even more, this time, Sasuke did too, except his was very small.

"Naruto" Sasuke said seriously tuning everybody out momentarily. Naruto stared at Sasuke in curiosity. "I don't care what happens to me… I don't even care if my brother is defeated. Just make sure Sakura is okay. If she isn't I'll put you personally responsible and I'll haunt you for the rest of your life until you die… and then I'll haunt you in the afterlife as well." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't let myself live peacefully if anything happened to Sakura, no need to worry about that." Naruto said with a grin. They saw a big bird fly on top of them and it got lower and lower.

"Sai?! Is that you?!" Naruto yelled.

Soon enough a figure jumped out of the bird as it disappeared. "You can't save ugly without me." he said with his fake smile. "After all, we are all a team." Sai said. Naruto grinned.

"You haven't changed a bit Sai!" Naruto said.

How about we focus on the task ahead of us dobe and… _Sai" _he said as he stared at the new figure up and down. His first impression was gay… after all, he in their right mind could call Sakura _ugly? _He'd either have to have to taste in women, or just… _gay._

All 3 of them nodded as they sped off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura screamed a bit loudly as she tried to bite back the pain. She quickly took the kunai out of her shoulder and threw it to the ground and glared at it with loath.

"I won't let you get away that easily." Itachi stated as he stared at the bleeding Sakura on the floor uninterested.

"And I won't let you capture me that easily." Sakura said.

"Stubborn as always I see." Itachi said.

"Evil psycho-path as always I see." Sakura mimicked with the same tone of voice.

Itachi smirked. "I would really enjoy torturing you to death if it weren't for the fact that I _need _you. You do happen to interest me though. There is more to you that meets the eye." Itachi stated simply.

"And I would definitely _love _to happily heal your eyes, and then play tea party and dress up with you all night long and then paint our toe nails, and talk about our crushes after having an uber cool pillow fight." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I would definitely enjoy cutting your eye balls off, stuffing them down your throat while stuffing my foot up your ass. Though, that might make you much more bitchier because you **already **have a stick up your ass. Honestly, how long has it been there? Since you killed your clan? Or maybe even before that? Maybe when you were born!" Sakura said.

Itachi smirked. "You never fail to amaze me Haruno-san. It's like you're asking, no, **pleading **for me to take your life here and now." Itachi mused on as he stepped up towards Sakura. Sakura quickly stood back up and limped away from Itachi warily trying to find his next move. The more he approached her, the more she stepped back.

She was now being led _away _from her team. No, _No_, **No**, _**No**_!! She wanted to go the opposite way but it seemed he wouldn't let her. "I'd rather die that heal your eyes." Sakura hissed out with venom.

"Be careful what you wish for Haruno or else I might actually consider killing you since you seem to stubbornly refuse." Itachi stated with an evil smirk.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

Itachi shrug, "It could be either… perhaps, both?" he said.

"Nice to know...but I'm deeply sorry to say that I have plans for my future… and none involve dying by your hands, or healing your eyes… Hell, none of them even involve **you **in the picture" Sakura said before she made another run for it.

"You just keep trying to escape don't you?" Itachi said running after her and threw yet another kunai as her, this one scratching her above the shoulder, near her neck.

Sakura wasn't even concentrating on not getting hit anymore. Screw that! He could torture her as much as he wanted. There was no way she was getting away from him without being seriously injured. But she was no way in hell getting captured by him. Her team… they were so close… yet so far away at the same time.

Another kunai hit her, this time lower back. She fell to the ground. Itachi quickly picked her up by her hair. She had déjà vu… back then when Sasuke got the cursed seal. She was starting to feel weak again it kind of… came out without thinking.

"Nee, Tachi-kun, do you think I'm weak?" she said half teasing, half reminiscing the old days.

Itachi lifted his eyebrow. Why would she ask this to him?

"I would not call you weak considering I went through so much trouble trying to kidnap you." He hissed with a glare as he held on tighter to her hair in anger. Sakura flinched.

"That's nice to know Tachi-kun she said teasingly again as she wiped the blood away from her lip.

"You really _do _wish to die girl, don't you."

"I said it once and I'll say it again; I'd rather die that heal your ass… or eyes… whichever you prefer." She said with a smirk. She quickly grabbed a kunai in the ground and stabbed Itachi in the leg. In one swift movement, he let go of her hair, and jumped away with another glare.

"You just don't give up. I'm considering just killing you and finding another medic. One much easier to… _convince… _unlike you.

"That's a possibility. But then again, you'll find no better medic for the job." Sakura said with a satisfied smirk on her face as she slowly stood up and started healing the wound on her back, and shoulder… along with one he made on her thigh and leg earlier.

"I can't have you healing yourself for some **more **trouble, I apologize Haruno-san." Itachi said as he punched Sakura and she skidded to the floor amazingly, still on her feet as she put one of her hands on the floor for some more support and balance. Her left arm never stopping healing her lower left back. Sakura stared at the horizon ahead of her… the sun was starting to rise now… just how long had it been?

Sakura was too preoccupied with the sun she didn't see Itachi appear in front of her and aim a kick at her stomach succeeding in making her cough up more blood, and sending her flying landing ungracefully head first on the ground.

"_Sakura-chan!" _she heard a whisper. Just great, now she was hearing things! She wasn't about to die wasn't she? She could just imagine her team running towards her all of them yelling her name. Heck, even Sasuke! Was she having flashbacks right before her eyes? The type of flash backs people have right before they die?

"_Sakura-chan!" _the whispering got louder. Sakura gently closed her eyes, and opened them slowly once again. She was convinced Itachi was about to kill her because she would not cooperate. She could now clearly imagine Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto coming after her with worried expressions on their faces. She closed her eyes once more convinced this was the end.

…

…

…

…

…

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura was snapped back to reality.

_This was no dream._

_This was no hallucination._

_They really __**were **__there_

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her teammates approach her. Sakura smiled as she stood up slowly trying to forget about all the pain for a few minutes. "Naruto" she looked around. "Sai" she stared at the last figure. Not exactly who she wanted to see, but she felt glad to see him either way. "Sasuke" she said with an endearing smile on her face.

How she loved her boys; yes, that included Sasuke because somehow, he was never fully able to lose his way from her heart. He would always be welcome in there… even if she could never forget what he did to her. You'd be surprised how happy you would be when you thought you were about to die, and you saw the people you cared about the most in the whole world.

Naruto bent over towards her and helped her up. She immediately hugged Naruto happy to see him again; she had never felt more relieved to see him ever in her life. "Naruto, I've missed you so much" she said as she took in his scent. She felt like she hadn't seen him in ages.

"Sakura who did this to you?" Naruto asked worried.

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned back to the cloaked figure. She smirked. "Is Tachi-kun getting worried now that I have back up?" Sakura said with a sly smirk. Itachi glared.

"Tachi-kun?" Naruto repeated confused but then he laid eyes on Itachi. He sent him a loathing glare.

"Yes, Tachi-kun is his new nick name! It seems to piss him off quite a lot… I enjoy it." Sakura said with a smile. Who was sounding like a sadist now? She looked around forgetting about the other people around her.

"I haven't seen you in a while Sai, how was your mission?" Sakura said forgetting their situation.

"It was okay… but I was expecting to see your ugly face at the front gates waiting for me… as soon as I get back I have ugly number 2 yelling at me to follow everyone else and save you. Now look where your ugly ass has dragged me." he said with a smile similar to his fake smile, though it was a true, sincere, and caring one.

"Nice to know… so Tsunade-sama is really worried?" Sakura said.

"She nearly sent everyone out looking for you." Sasuke said quietly.

"Ahh…" she said staring at Sasuke. They stared at each other… neither knowing what to do… Sakura suddenly smiled at him. Sasuke looked a bit confused. Sakura slowly got up and walked toward Sasuke now limping because she never got to heal her leg.

"I… haven't forgiven you yet… you have hell to go through first… but I guess I can never hate you… but you must know I don't think I will be able to return those feelings any time soon Sasuke… you broke my trust… and trust is not easily gained as it is broken… especially when you broke it twice, Sasuke…" Sakura said.

He had broken it twice. When he left her in the bench, he broke it. And then when they met him once again, but he refused to go back with them; almost killing Naruto in the process, he broke it yet again.

"I know… and I'm willing to do anything to fix things to how they used to be…" Sasuke said as he helped Sakura stand up straight.

"Well then, that's a start! Good to have you back Sasuke-kun." She said with a cheery smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened… she was still able to smile at him… to smile that same smile she used to have only for him… it was his smile… and now it was finally back. She even used his old endearment! This definitely meant something!

Sasuke felt like locking her up and having her greedily for himself only… she was so tough, yet she seemed so easily breakable. He stared at her face… it was beautiful even if she looked beaten to a bloody pulp. Sasuke then started taking in her injuries. His eyes turned red and he glared at Itachi.

"What a wonderful family reunion." He stated with a smirk. "What do I have here, my younger brother, falling in love with my target. Not only that but the Kyuubi vessel seems to be here as well. It's like killing not 2, but **3 **birds with one stone." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, you forgot stone face over here Tachi-kun!" Sakura protested as she pointed to Sai with a pout. She quickly healed her leg up so she could walk… she could sense something bad was about to happen. "Oh and also, the 'Kyuubi vessel' has a name! And his name is Naruto Uzamaki; greatest knuckle head ninja of all times and soon to be the future Hokage!" Sakura said again as she flashed a Naruto-approved grin at him as she and Naruto showed him a thumbs up.

They were teasing him. Heck, even Naruto was joining in. Sai would most likely join in too calling him 'dick-less' and all this other nonsense. Sakura enjoyed it though… she could piss Itachi off… what could Sai do?

Itachi's eye twitched. "Do you insist on making this fight a game, Haruno-san?" Itachi asked.

"It's funner that way." Sakura said with a pout. "And besides, its 1, 2, 3, 4, against… 1?" Sakura said.

"Don't underestimate me Haruno"

"Hey don't **you **underestimate the future Hokage, along with one of the last remaining Uchiha's and the world's dumbest person when it comes to human emotions and feelings." Sakura protested. "Oh and a fierce medic nin who is slightly beaten up but still has wood to add to the fire!" Sakura said fiercely.

"Well, while you 4 were having a family reunion, I called a few of my own… teammates." Itachi said.

"Do you mean fish face? I've been dying to see him again. I'm wondering how that scar is coming along. How is yours by the way?" Sakura said.

Itachi glared.

"Oh what, is your ego getting hurt? Still mad that I kicked your ass all those years ago?"

He glared deeper.

"Oh, I think Tachi-kun **is **still mad about that."

The glare had now become a death glare.

"He has reached the level of a death glare; he wants to kill me now; everyone be aware." She said teasingly.

"Umm, Sakura-chan, I really do think you're pissing him off a little too much." Naruto said with a sweat drop. Sasuke smirked. This was really funny. He had never seen his brother so pissed off before; and to think the love of his life was doing this; this could be considered a slice of heaven.

"Have a little fun Naruto! This is one of the rare times where you can see a girl with _pink _hair annoy the hell out of a cold blooded killer who happens to be my ex-crushes older brother… who is also what, 5, 6, 7, years older than me?" Sakura said with a smirk.

Itachi's fist clenched and he took a menacing step forward. Immediately all 3 guys got in position, all on front of her with the will of protecting her until they all die.

"BILLBOARD BROW!" they heard from behind them. Sakura turned around and came face to face with Ino.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled as she hurried over to her best friend. "It's been too long! Like, 2 months or something?" Sakura said.

Ino looked at Sakura up and down. "You're a bloody mess! Lay down immediately I'll heal you!" Ino said.

"I'm just peachy!" Sakura said. Ino glared at Sakura.

"DOWN NOW!" she yelled. Sakura gulped in fear and did as she was told.

"I tried so hard to keep you un-healed… so I'm going to keep it that way." Itachi said as he ran towards Ino. Ino's eyes widened in shock but as soon as he took 10 steps, his view was blocked by Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on any of them" Naruto said viciously.

"Or we'll kick your dick-less ass." Sai said.

Sasuke just glared.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and quickly smirked. "Is that a challenge silly Jinchuuriki?" Itachi said.

"You bet your dick-less ass it is" Sasuke said borrowing Sai's whole 'dick-less' crap. Itachi thought Sasuke would have charged at him by now, but he didn't.

"So you have found how foolish it is to charge… little brother?" Itachi said.

Sasuke smirked. "I have… and I have learned how to contain my emotions of anger towards you so I do not get distracted with revenge. I found better things in my life now" He stated as he glanced at Sakura, and then at Naruto who gave him a smile. He smiled back and stared back at Itachi.

"Very good, but I am afraid your still not good enough. In a blink of an eye blades clashed, things exploded, and blood was spilled. Ino focused on Sakura's healing even though she had an urge to help them in battle. She knew she wouldn't be able to do much though.

"Anybody call………… un?" Ino heard a guy said. She looked around her… left, right, behind, in front… where was it coming from?

"Try above sweetie un." He said. Ino looked up and saw a… man? Maybe? On a bird. He quickly jumped off the bird and walked towards Ino. Ino stood there for a few seconds before she recognized the cloak.

Akatsuki

**END OF CHAPTER!!! **

**DUNDUNDUN!!! A bit… dramatic? Yes? no? Maybe?**

**A cliffy? Yes? no? maybe?**

**Lol anyway! Sorry for the late update, I'll try to update early next time! But I don't promise anything sorry! I'm a busy person!**

…

…

…

…

**Okay I lied, I hardly have anything to do at home… but my mind just sometimes goes blank, and can only update when I have an inspiration or the chapter usually ends up boring… I'm sure none of you want a boring chapter.**

**Okay quick poll here!**

**Do you want Sakura to get kidnapped in the next few chapters (it depends on how long I make the fight scene), or for her to get kidnapped later in the story?**

**Next Chapter**

**Later in the Story**

**This poll will go on for this chapter, and the next one… you can only vote once so vote wisely! You can either choose to vote on this chapter or the next one. I advise the next chapter though so you could understand what exactly happens and what gives you the choice xD.**

**Anyway! Until next time yes?**

**Next Chapter: Big Battle? Who's Sakura?**

**Update Time: about a month, maybe 3-4 weeks I'm not sure sorry**


	6. Big Battle? Who's Sakura?

**Hello there all readers :)!! Not an early update, but it is earlier than the previous chapter :D that's good right? :D This is the final chapter of the fight, and the last chapter u could vote whether or not Sakura get's captured in this chapter, or later on in the story :)… you'll see how it becomes possible to pick…**

**The idea is not super awesome, but I suppose it's good enough… :o**

**Oh and guess what people!! This is the longest chapter on ANY of my stories yet! 26 pages on Microsoft Word!! Awesome right? I usually make my stories around 15-18!! 8 pages longer! This is 9332 words not counting the Author's Note/s! You can take this as an apology for making the previous update so late :D It's a new record!!! Let's take 5 seconds to celebrate this new achievement.**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

**4…**

**5…**

**Okay all done!**

**Anyway! On to the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

**p.s. I made up the 2 jutsu's Sakura used at the end!! They suck, but o'well :)**

_Recap!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Very good, but I am afraid your still not good enough. In a blink of an eye blades clashed, things exploded, and blood was spilled. Ino focused on Sakura's healing even though she had an urge to help them in battle. She knew she wouldn't be able to do much though._

"_Anybody call………… un?" Ino heard a guy said. She looked around her… left, right, behind, in front… where was it coming from?_

"_Try above sweetie un." He said. Ino looked up and saw a… man? Maybe? On a bird. He quickly jumped off the bird and walked towards Ino. Ino stood there for a few seconds before she recognized the cloak. _

_Akatsuki_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Her Love Chapter 6: Big Battle? Who's Sakura?**

"Umm… hello nice Akatsuki man who won't hurt me or my friend and will not try to take her and cause me to engage in battle with them?" Ino said unsurely and a bit too quickly for some. Deidara caught it though and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry un. Orders are orders and Itachi is scary to deal with when angry or unpleased un." Deidara said with a shrug.

"You don't get it… you _really _don't want to mess with her. You're asking for a death wish!!" Sakura whispered loudly enough for all around her to hear. Deidara stared at Ino… she didn't look like she could hurt a fly! Deidara then stared at Sakura's face… she did kind of look terrified. Why, is what Deidara did not understand though.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. Sakura smirked evilly.

Deidara gulped a bit scared at her evil smirk. "Ino-pig! I heard him call you fat! _AND _he said you have no taste in fashion and that you stole his hair style, which totally does not work for you." Sakura said simply as she pointed a finger at Deidara like a whining child tattle telling on someone.

Ino's eyes glinted evilly like how Chouji's does when someone calls him f-… when someone uses the F word around him. **"HE DID WHAT?!"** Ino said furiously as she got up from healing Sakura and raised a menacing fist at Deidara…

"…… un?" he said.

"Wrong answer!" Ino said as she punched Deidara square in the face and he was sent flying towards Itachi who quickly dodged his body and watched it land ungracefully to a skidding stop.

"Ouch… un" he said still laying there, not planning to get up any time soon.

"Every time I use that, I get **so** much happier you taught me it to me Sakura!" Ino said happily as she jumped up and down momentarily while clapping her hands in glee.

"I taught you it for a reason Ino-pig… when someone insults you like that… there's no stopping you… Not with that speed and strength any way." Sakura said with a sweat drop. Ino smiled happily; that was surely a compliment coming from Sakura.

"Now where were we?? Ah yes, healing time" Ino said.

Itachi sighed slightly. "Deidara you imbecile." He said as he dodged the Rasengan... courtesy of Naruto.

"I didn't see it coming un." Deidara protested as he got up and dusted himself off. "Now for some serious fighting un." He said as he took the cloak off, and ran towards Ino.

"Ino watch out!" Sakura yelled. Ino back flipped five times before landing on her feet, in a fighting position. She ran at an incredible speed towards him and punched him yet again, this time in his stomach. He disappeared and Ino was left there searching for him. Ino mentally cursed at herself for being so stupid. She could sense him now, but it was far too late to dodge. He had come from above once again, and was now just a few inches away from her with a shuriken in hand waiting to pierce right through her body. Ino's eyes widened as she flinched, just waiting for the damage but it never came.

"Un-youthful people like yourself shall not lay a hand on the youthful Ino!" Sakura and Ino heard. Ino and Sakura sweat dropped at the same exact time. He sure knows how to make quite an entrance.

"Nice to see you too Lee." Ino said sarcastically as she saw the scene before her. Lee had given Deidara a high-kick to the chin.

Lee faced them and gave them a thumbs up. "No need to fear when Rock Lee is here!" he said triumphantly.

"Lee slow down!" they heard from the distance. It was TenTen, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata running to them. "Sakura!" they all said in unison as they rushed to her. She gave them all a reassuring smile telling them she was okay.

Deidara let out a long string of curses. How exactly was he supposed to go against 5, 6 people –including a very vicious looking dog- and win? After all, these people weren't inexperienced. Their sensei's hadn't done bad training the next generation of shinobis' and kunoichis'.

"I know you're there Sasori-danna un! Stop hiding and help us out un!" he whined out of nowhere after he let out his long string of curses. He wasn't in the mood to get his ass kicked so early in the morning. What was it, 3:00 in the morning or something?

"Well excuse me for not wanting to harm this body. It's so much more… vulnerable… and fragile than my previous one." came a voice from high up a rock.

"It's not fair if _I'm _the only one getting my ass kicked un." Deidara whined.

"You really are an idiot Deidara. You're getting your ass kicked because you're not paying attention." Sasori said impassively as he skidded off the rock and landed next to Deidara gracefully.

"Well excuse me for not being able to just blow everyone and everything up un."

"You're right, you can't, we would all die along with them." Sasori said with a glare.

"Sasori" Sakura said calmly, spitting venom as she glared at Sasori. Sasori stared at the kunoichi strangely before a flash of remembrance was shown all over his face.

"If it isn't the kunoichi who killed me. Thanks to you, I'm human now. It's a pity Itachi needs you; I won't be able to add you to my collection now. You know how long it took me to build up my army again?" Sasori said with a glare. Now that he was not a puppet, he could clearly show emotions… and the current emotions he was feeling at this very moment, were none other than anger and hatred.

"I honestly don't care. I just wonder if I kill you now, will it be for good this time?" Sakura said menacingly.

"I'm afraid I won't be the one dying today Haruno-san. Your friends should be worried though. They are of no use to us. On the contraire really, it'd be better if we got rid of them today." Sasori said impassively as ever. He was now human, but he showed as much emotion as Itachi did, maybe even less.

"If you lay a hand on my friends I'll make sure to kill you the worst possible way ever. I could test some of my own poisons on you. Your poisons intrigued me to make my own and you know, there's a potion I've been itching to try on someone. It's as effective as the Tsukiyomi causing you 2 weeks of unbearable pain. The only difference is that it actually kills you at the end if I inject just enough venom in it" Sakura said viciously.

Deidara shivered; as did everyone else listening to her conversation; but Sasori still stayed emotionless. "Really?" he asked and Sakura could tell he was slightly intrigued.

"Once we kidnap you I must get my hands on that potion and figure out the ingredients." Sasori said. Sakura glared. He was really testing her patience, and knowing Sakura, she really didn't have much patience to begin with. How long would it be before she totally went psycho and jumped his ass?

_Not long_

"You are so not kidnapping me." Sakura plainly said as she balled her hands into fists ready to just punch him straight in the face.

"Says who?" Sasori asked.

"Says all of us." TenTen said with a glare. Sasori stared at the girl who had spoken up and looked at all the others. He had barely realized they were there. They were making no sudden movements, and no sudden noises after all.

"Deidara, make sure Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Tobi are near." Sasori said not even looking back; he was too bust staring at all his opponents. He was studying them, trying to figure out their weaknesses and strengths. He could immediately tell Lee was more of a taijutsu user while looking at Hinata, let him see her Byakugan. The pearly white eyes said it all after all.

"Hai Sasori-danna un." He said as he made a big clay bird and jumped on. TenTen quickly ran towards him to try and stop him but a puppet stopped her.

The puppet tackled her and TenTen skidded to a stop with knees bent, and one hand on the ground for support. The puppet swiped at her using a sword but he missed by 2 inches. TenTen jumped high up in the air and threw several kunai and the spots where the puppet connected, kind of like ligaments and joints would usually be. The puppet quickly fell apart and TenTen sighed in relief.

"Go now Deidara." Sasori growled as he watched TenTen destroy his precious puppet. Deidara nodded before he flew off, glancing at the puppet now lying on the floor for a few seconds. Sasori let a tiny smirk graze his features. His puppets wouldn't go down that easily; not without a fight anyway. Using his chakra strings, he connected the puppet once again and swung it at TenTen.

"Just great, it's getting back up!" TenTen said as she ducked missing the sword by a few inches.

"We're going to be in trouble if they don't get here soon." Kiba said.

"Call them now and see where they are." TenTen said before she threw kunais' at the puppet and it fell apart once again. She then quickly crushed it into tiny pieces using an earth jutsu just as a precaution to make sure it would not magically fix itself and come back alive once again. She then went on and attacked Sasori with Lee and Hinata to make sure he didn't try to attack anyone else.

Kiba nodded and reached for his ear piece. "Where are you guys?" he said.

"_A few miles away; I'm with Shizune and Shikamaru. What's happening over there?"_ Kakashi replied.

"We have Sakura but we met up with three Akatsuki members. One of them went back to retrieve more. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai are currently fighting off Itachi and they seem to be holding up pretty good." Kiba said.

"_Who's over there?"_ Shizune asked.

"Umm, Lee, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Akamaru, and myself." Kiba said. "Oh, and add Neji to that list." Kiba said as he saw Neji appear in a puff of smoke.

"Teleportation Jutsu?" Hinata said momentarily taking her eyes off of Sasori.

Neji nodded. "I transported myself wherever TenTen was." He explained.

"_We'll be there shortly; fight them off for now."_ Kakashi replied.

"_I'll send Tsunade-hime a message telling her we have Sakura."_ Shizune said.

"_Sakura, can you hear this? You are so troublesome."_ Shikamaru muttered. Just look at what she made all of them do! They were going to face off the Akatsuki in a few minutes after all.

"Love you too!" she shouted sarcastically, loud enough for him to hear her through the ear piece. He let out a long and tired sigh before they cut off the transmission and they were forced to pay attention to the two Akatsuki members in front of him.

"Kiba, help them with Itachi, I'll help them with Sasori. Ino, keep healing Sakura and stay by her side." Neji ordered. They all nodded and did as they were told.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi threw 10 kunai at Naruto only to have him replaced by a log. Replacement Jutsu. He then quickly ducked as Sai sent a dragon made out of ink towards him. It barely slashed his arm letting a few drops of blood drop down to the floor.

Sasuke took his katana out of his sheathe and rushed towards Itachi. Itachi somehow managed to throw his katana far away while kicking Sasuke several feet away.

Itachi then saw Naruto running towards him with the Rasengan in hand. He quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist before he hit his face with it. The Rasengan stopped spinning after a few seconds and Itachi quickly spun Naruto and himself around and kicked him until he landed on the rock Sasori had glided off of. Naruto hit it face first and landed on the floor ungracefully. Sai went to go help him up and make sure he was okay while Sasuke tried getting up. It seemed he might have broken his rib when Itachi kicked him.

Itachi saw Kiba running towards him with his dog and quickly made a fireball jutsu. It came too fast and Kiba and Akamaru were not able to dodge it without getting injured.

He took this moment as an advantage and jumped back to see how things were going with Sasori.

4 v 1

_How nice_

Where was Deidara when you needed him? He stared back at Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Kiba. They were sweating harshly and each panting heavily. They had many cuts, bruises, burns, and wounds while Itachi barely even had any. He had some though, that itself meant they had truly gotten stronger. Especially Naruto and Sasuke.

"Even when going up against all four of you, I am still winning this battle. Are you sure this is fair?" He said with a smirk. He wanted to see just how much Sasuke and Naruto could handle before they went psycho and activated the cursed seal or the Kyuubi was unleashed. Had they really gained control? It would really be to his advantage if they didn't.

"Take that smirk off your face. We have more back-up coming." Naruto said as he wiped blood away from his mouth.

"Ahh, but so do we." Itachi said. He turned around sensing something. "In fact, here they come now." He said with a victorious smirk.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ino, they're coming… more of them…" Sakura said. Ino nodded worriedly... she knew they could only hold them off for so long… "We have to fight Ino I'll be fine I assure you." Sakura said. Ino stared at her best friend worriedly. She saw courage and determination in Sakura's eyes. She sighed, there was no way she would be able to stop Sakura once she set her mind to it.

"You need chakra don't you?" Ino said as she gave Sakura her hands.

"Ino… you need everything you can get." Sakura said sympathetically.

"I hardly wasted anything Sakura, besides, I'm a medic, not a fighter." She said with a smile. Sakura stared at Ino; she was stubborn, loud, and annoying, but she could really come through for her when she needed her the most.

Sakura gave Ino a big hug before she grabbed Ino's hands. Ino quickly pushed her chakra into Sakura as their hands glowed blue. Sakura felt her chakra increase more and more until she was full.

"How much do you have left?" Sakura asked.

"Enough, don't you worry; I'll be fine" Ino said as she started running towards the people who were fighting Sasori.

"Wait!" Sakura called out. Ino turned back momentarily and looked at her curiously. "Be careful" she said with a sincere smile.

Ino nodded and showed Sakura a smile. "I don't plan on dying now forehead! Not until I finally get married before you and prove to you I am much prettier!" Ino said with a determination in her own eyes. Sakura smiled as she saw her best friend run to aid her other friends. Ino ran towards Neji to tell him the other Akatsuki members had arrived.

Sakura quickly nodded as she got up and headed for Itachi. This bitch would pay for brining all her friends in harm's way. He would pay. And now that she was completely healed, and full on chakra, he, would meet hell.

_She hoped anyway_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm getting tired of fooling around. How about you meet the Mangekyou? Something you know all too well already, Sasuke." Itachi said with a smirk. Soon enough, his eyes changed. All four of them quickly looked down not wanting to get caught in that hideous mind illusion.

"How are we supposed to fight him without getting trapped in his Tsukiyomi?" Naruto said as he let out a string of curses.

"I think I could help." Sakura said as she ran at Itachi with full speed. She punched him as soon as Itachi turned to her direction. He flew back several feet away until he hit the same rock Naruto had. He landed on the floor and then quickly disappeared. Sakura looked around but couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Sakura-chan! Stay behind; we're trying to protect you not get you killed!" Naruto whined.

"Kiba, go help the others… they need the help more than we do right now." Sakura ordered as she glanced at Kiba. He nodded and ran back to fight with the others.

"Sakura!" Naruto said again waiting for a reply.

"I'm the only who could possibly fight back with his Mangekyou turned on. You know fully well that I am right." Sakura said as she glanced at Naruto for a few seconds. "Besides," she said as she turned back around and searched for Itachi once again. "I'm fully healed and my chakra is full. Sucks for you doesn't it… Tachi-kun." Sakura said out loud.

There was silence.

"Yup, he's definitely mad." Sakura said with a light chuckle. There was just something so amusing about pissing off her ex-crush's psychopathic, serial killer of a brother that totally seemed to lighten up her day ever so slightly.

_Who was the sadist now?_

Sakura smiled at her teammates before a water dragon pierced right through her body, ranging from her lower left abdomen, all the way up to her heart. Her blood quickly splattered on the floor, and some even splashed on her teammates' faces and outfits.

"That's what you get for the scar kitten!" they heard a voice say.

"Sakura!" the three boys said. The boys looked at the girl bleeding to death before she turned around to stare at Kisame. The shock, horror, and pained expression turned into an evil, yet brilliant, smirk. Her body turned into a puddle of water seconds later. Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke stared back at their uniforms were the blood had been, it was now just soggy. Simply water.

Kisame growled. "Damn kitten has claws." He said as he looked around for her.

"You bet I do fishy-chan!" he heard. He looked up to be face to face with a small knuckle. Sakura sent a tiny bit of chakra to her fist and when she hit Kisame, she sent part of that chakra to the ground beneath him, making it break easily. Kisame sank into the ground almost immediately as it trapped him from beneath. As soon as Sakura hit the ground, she dodged left missing a fire dragon by centimeters. Her clothes singed a bit at the heat.

"So you finally reveal yourself Tachi-kun? I must say, I'm glad to see fishy-chan again." She said with a teasing smirk. Sakura quickly put her arms across her chest before Itachi appeared in front of her aiming a punch to her chest.

Sakura quickly jumped back after the punch and looked back at Itachi; he disappeared. She looked around; he was running towards Sasuke… what could he be planning? Either way, he still had the Mangekyou on; not good. Sakura tried to run after him but was blocked.

-----------------------

What Itachi was actually thinking was that if he angered Sasuke enough, the cursed seal would activate. He would wreak havoc around the area and everyone would be forced to make sure to calm him down while making sure not to get killed. If everything went according to plan, he would easily be able to take Sakura. Or, he could always anger Naruto; that would be even better for him.

-----------------------

"You're the stupid bitch we're after?" she heard someone mock. Sakura glared at him; he continued. "You don't look like you could hurt a fly! The nickname 'kitten' really does suit you! With the pink hair and all, you would definitely be a pink fur ball of doom" he said mockingly once again.

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura shouted back.

"And if I don't?" he said with a smirk.

Sakura gave a smirk of her own as she appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye.

"This!" she yelled as she put chakra in her foot, and kicked him in the place where it hurts most. This should have pretty much immobilized him due to the severe pain. I mean, what guy with be okay when someone as strong as Sakura kicked them right there? No one? Yup, I didn't think so. He could have probably died of pain. **(A/N: Thank you Allie a.k.a. Goddess of the Innocent for the idea :D)**

"This is how Kisame learned that all cats have claws!" she yelled back after him.

Hidan was sent flying all the way across the battle field and he knocked over Deidara. After that, Sakura could clearly see Hidan getting stabbed in the heart by Neji. Definitely dead. "Don't get in my way again!" she yelled though she doubted he could hear her. Sakura chuckled. _'Like killing 2 birds with one stone.' _

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered; Itachi was going after Sasuke. She looked back and he was now fighting Naruto and Sasuke. He was obviously trying to send either one of them into the Tsukiyomi; either way, she would stop him. She looked at Naruto; he was not looking down. She quickly darted towards them and went in front of Naruto and stared straight at Itachi. His eyes spun as he glared at her but it was too late; she was plunged into darkness.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I hate your eyes, you know that?"Sakura said with a light chuckle.

"**I've heard that prior to this incident. Many, if not all, who get caught in here say that actually." **She heard, but saw no figure. The voice sounded cold and dark; evil. She looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from; obviously Itachi's. But it all seemed to ring in her ears at the same time. She could not pin point the location.

"You're not cancelling your Tsukiyomi." She stated hoping he would speak again, thus giving her another chance to find him.

"**You're not releasing your other being." **He simply stated. She listened closely once again, but got the same results. She waited a while before speaking up once again.

"True, I find no reason to release her right now. You don't seem to be attacking." Sakura said as she shrugged, even though she wasn't sure if Itachi could see her or not... she didn't really care either way.

Itachi appeared out of the shadows after a few minutes of silence and walked up to Sakura. Sakura walked around staring at the red moon a bit relieved she could now see him. She didn't like fighting something she couldn't see.

"Weird place this is; kind of nice though… you could create it into whatever you want it to be." Sakura said as she twirled around imagining being in a lake with Sakura trees all over. Itachi stared at her oddly. "A girl can dream can't she?" she said with a shrug.

"You seem too comfortable being around me." he stated; staying still and eyeing her for any reaction.

"Do I? It must be because I know you won't hurt me either way."

"No, while we were fighting; you didn't seem frightened, just comfortable." He stated again walking towards Sakura.

"Why do you ask me these questions? Could it be you're used to people fearing you? Because you're mad you found someone who doesn't feel weak against you, the almighty Itachi Uchiha?" she retorted sarcastically. "I am your weakness Itachi; you can't harm me here and I almost equal your own power. You know it, don't you?" Sakura said as she gained confidence and walked up to him; only a foot away.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I can still do many things in here which you would never want to see; you are not my weakness. Nor shall you ever be, Haruno-san. Now I shall say it again, you seem way too comfortable for your own sake." He said with no emotion at all. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"I don't know… maybe it's because I know you." Sakura stated simply. Itachi raised an eyebrow and she sighed getting ready to explain. "I know people like you already. Sasuke being an example. I've grown comfortable to the silence, shadows, and loneliness I find within people like you… and myself." She stated, muttering the last part to herself even though she could guess Itachi heard her.

"Why do you say I cannot harm you? Because I surely can." He stated.

"I suppose because most find physical pain the worst of all."

"Physical pain is not the only pain there is, Haruno. Emotional pain, physical pain, mental pain; there are so many possibilities" Itachi stated before the world around Sakura went dark, with only the red moon shining brightly in this bloody world.

"I suppose you're right." Sakura said.

'_I just hope you don't figure out that I much rather prefer physical pain much more than any other.'_ Sakura thought. The next thing Sakura knew, she heard a blood curling scream. Sakura turned around this looked… familiar…

She saw a little boy run past her. It was… Sasuke? Sakura's eyes widened. "You're showing me the Uchiha Massacre… why torment me with this?" she said.

"**I have my reasons…You don't like death… do you?" **The voice seemed to echo. It was so loud; Sakura couldn't figure out if it was in her head, or all around her.

"I don't find a need for death unless ultimately necessary." She lied as she followed the miniature Sasuke. Tsunade always had said that the best type of lie was the one that was partially true. That way most could not tell she was actually lying.

She ended up seeing some of the Uchiha massacre. She saw all of it; the bodies, the blood, the crying. She heard the screams, the crying, the yelling; everything.

"**We all have our weaknesses Sakura. Some more than others, but moreover, we all have them." **he stated as the scene around her changed.

"And what do you suppose mine would be?" Sakura said.

"**Your face says it all… your companions and relatives… and possibly even more" **Itachi said.

This time, Sakura appeared in front of Konoha; everything was deserted and it was quiet; too quiet. Sakura walked around and she found herself in front of the Yamanaka's flower shop; Ino immediately went through her mind. She opened the door and heard the soft jingle of the bell as the door opened and closed. Sakura looked around; all the flowers were dead and there, lying on the floor was Ino; eyes wide open in terror. Sakura looked around. Everything was a mess and there was blood all over. Her beautiful, bright blue eyes, now fading into a shady, grayish, blue, distant color.

Sakura shut her eyes closed and walked out quickly. She held back the urge to let tears roll down her cheek. She walked somewhere else. The Hokage's office; Tsunade was found dead with Shizune and Shikamaru by her side.

Hyuuga Compound.

Hinata, Neji, TenTen, and Kiba were found dead; each being hung by the neck, hanging on a tree. Sakura ran rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

Training Grounds.

Lee and Gai were stabbed in several fatal spots while Kurenai and Asuma were stabbed together in a tree. The multiple katanas' and kunai being the only thing keeping them planted on the tree. They both died holding each other's hands.

Forest of Death

Ibiki and Anko were dead too. Anko was tied with rope all around her body. She had many bruises and stab wounds all around her. Sakura found her bloodied up next to a big boulder.

Konoha front gates.

Konohamaru along with the rest of his team were found lying on the floor. His long flowing cape cut and burned to a crisp while the bodies lay ravaged into a puddle of blood. Next to Konohamaru's body was a cat… one Sakura knew all too well… it was strangled… how nice… even the cat had to show up dead.

Wherever she would go; everyone was dead. Even Sasuke was dead. She found him in the Uchiha compound in his room holding a picture of his family. Even Itachi was in the picture.

She walked into the library… there was a trail of blood leading to a section of the library. On the middle of the isle, stood a book half way open. She looked at the title. '_Feelings and Emotions 101 for Dummies'. _The whole aspect of the book made her chuckle… that is, until she felt blood dripping on her, and the book. She stared up and saw Sai on the ceiling, staring down at her with the fake smile. The fake smile she had learned to love over the years she had been with him. He was being hung, with blood trailing down his arm, to his hand.

The blood dripped down his fingers, and onto her. She dropped the book and stared at his poor, limp body. She looked at his injuries… they looked fresh… and they started bleeding more and more by every passing second… and all that blood was landing on Sakura. She quickly fled and tried rubbing off the blood. When she looked at her hand though, she didn't see blood… she saw… ink? Sakura blinked and when she opened her eyes once more, it was gone.

First from blood, to ink, and then to… nothing?

She walked around some more now reaching the training grounds. She looked at everything. The place where they took the Team 7 picture, the place where Naruto got tied up for trying to eat the food without them… the place where names were engraved when the Kyuubi had attacked. She stared at it oddly and noticed something odd. The last name engraved there hadn't been there before.

_Hatake Kakashi_

Sakura turned around to walk away and past the tree trunks again. Someone was tied there. She took a closer look; it was Kakashi. He had blood dripping from his tangled hair, down to his face and he also had a deep wound in one of his vital organs. Sakura closed her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes again; she saw Gaara; they were taking the demon out of him. His face was cracked; he was soaked in blood everywhere. The pain he probably had to go through; how horrible it must have been to felt his life slipping like that. And not being able to do anything about it must have been even worse too.

Sakura blinked and then Gaara wasn't there anymore. She heard a low rumble and looked behind her and saw Kakuzu carrying a body. He put the body where Gaara was before and Sakura watched as Kakuzu left, leaving the body to be left to its doom as the demon got sucked out, carrying alone the vessel's soul as well. Sakura examined the body. Blonde hair now filled with dry blood stains, mud, tree branches, and leaves. A necklace hanging loose from his neck which seemed chipped and broken now… most likely from the battle that took place trying to capture him. Odd whiskers on his face… oddly familiar…

Sakura gasped out loud as her mind clicked. This wasn't any ordinary body. This was…

"Naruto!" Sakura said as her voice cracked. This right there, she could not take. She cracked and her tears fell freely across her cheek. It seemed like he saved the best four for last; Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, and Naruto. The four most important men in her life. Sakura shut her eyes close but the image wouldn't go away. Was this what would become of him if the Akatsuki eventually succeeded in taking all the tailed beasts?

'_Sakura-chan!' _she heard over and over. Whether it was inside her head, or in that world, she didn't know.

Sakura now found herself in a graveyard. She travelled until she saw a big one listed with many people.

_Naruto Uzamaki _

_Ino Yamanaka _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Neji Hyuuga_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_TenTen_

_Rock Lee_

_Shizune_

_Sai_

_Cause of Death: Died in Action_

_Date: 10/25/09_

That date… that was… today? Today was the day they all died? It couldn't be… that would mean it was all her fault… her fault they all died.

"_Sakura-chan… it's all your fault… If you were strong enough to avoid being kidnapped by Itachi… they wouldn't have taken me…"_ Sakura looked up to see Naruto staring at her with sadness in his eyes. There was a huge stain of blood near his heart. Sakura looked around and realized she wasn't in the graveyard anymore… everything was just all black… and standing before her was the ghost-like Naruto she had seen just a few minutes ago.

The image disappeared.

"You're annoying" Sakura heard. It was Sasuke staring down at her with annoyance written all over his face. This was the day he had left for Orochimaru's.

"_You're annoying"_

…

"_You're annoying"_

…

"_You're annoying"_

…

It just kept ringing inside Sakura's head; over and over.

"_It's all your fault"_

…

…

…

"_Why Sakura-chan, why?"_

…

…

…

"_You're still weak"_

These words stung; they hurt her so bad. Why would they say that to her. She knew this was all an illusion but what if Naruto really did get kidnapped right now no thanks to her.

"_You're still weak…"_ it wrung once again in her head. It was too much now… she couldn't take it all.

"**STOP IT!"** Sakura yelled as she held her head with her hands near her ears trying to stop the sound. It wouldn't stop coming though. She shut her eyes close hoping that all the pain would just go away. Her feet buckled to the floor as she found herself in front of Ichiraku's ramen stand now. All was quiet and empty, exactly how it **shouldn't **be. The clouds got heavy and it started raining… she felt cold, alone, and sad.

"**You're other being can't do anything about this… if you can't see me, she can't attack me… and I am not causing you any physical pain either…" **Itachi's dark voice said as it rung in Sakura's ear some more.

"_**I DON'T CARE MAKE IT STOP!"**_ she yelled again; this time much louder. Her tears came down harder and harder; this emotional pain was unbearable. Her tears dropped to the floor and eventually blended in with the pouring rain which seemed to fall harder and harder with every passing minute. Sakura cried and cried for what felt like hours… even though it was a matter of ten minutes.

Everything suddenly stopped. The rain stooped, the loud echoing sounds of her deceased teammates, the guilt and pain which was bottling up by the second…There was complete silence until she heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer until they halted to a stop… right in front of her.

"This is what could possibly happen today." Itachi said finally appearing in front of her. Sakura looked up with her tear-stained eyes. Sakura's sad eyes turned into pure hatred. She darted towards him, ready to beat the crap out of him. She punched him with a chakra infused fist but as soon as she hit, her fist went right through him and he disappeared as his body turned into ravens and they flew out. Sakura's eyes flashed menacingly looking around for her target. He was standing on the roof of her favorite ramen place.

"We could easily take Uzamaki with us… and your friend would die as well… Even Sasuke would die." Itachi continued, not even paying attention to the fact that Sakura had serious blood lust in her eyes. More specifically, his blood.

"No… they're stronger than that…" Sakura said trying to persuade her mind that the inevitable would not happen. He eyed him dangerously, hoping to where he was and landing another punch. The same thing that happened last time happened again, and he disappeared; this time in a swirl of smoke though.

"You're underestimating us as well Sakura. All your friends would die… Uzamaki, Yamanaka, the Hyuugas,' Kakashi… Sasuke." He said once again, appearing behind her shocked and stiff body. She looked down, angry at herself.

"How could you do such a thing?" she asked him, not even looking up. It was as if her mind had spoken on her own accord. Itachi stayed quiet.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BROTHER?! How could you possibly kill your own **family**!?" she asked yelling in torment.

"To test my abilities" he said simply.

"Bull shit!" Sakura added quickly. "You could have chosen to kill anyone else! Why kill your own clan? Why not kill Sasuke as well?!" Sakura yelled.

"He was not worth killing, I have said all of this before, Sakura" he said impassively.

"Oh, but those other children and babies you killed were?! Those younger than Sasuke too? They were all worth killing? Each and every single innocent life was?" Sakura asked as anger flared inside of her. Itachi said nothing. Sakura took this silence as if Itachi was saying he would not talk about it any longer. Sakura was stubborn though, she would not take no for an answer. Not without a fight at least.

"Tell m-" she argued.

"I do not need to discuss my business with you, Haruno" he said strictly, cutting her off, his own anger getting the best of him.

"How could you possibly ruin your little brother's life like that?! I have never known anybody in my entire _life_ who didn't care about their family! No one! Even Sasuke cared about us even if we weren't his real family!" Sakura argued.

"I have met many. And Sasuke did leave you all, did he not?" Itachi stated.

"Like who? And that there is a different story! He left to kill you!" Sakura argued as she wiped away her tears and stood up straight, turning around and facing him, now only inches away from him. Her face glaring intensely at his own even though she had to look up. He was about a head taller than her.

"Again, I have no need to discuss my business with you, Haruno. I just wish to make a deal with you." Itachi said changing the subject.

"I'm listening" Sakura said wiping away her tears. She refused so show anymore weakness to the likes of _him._

"You know perfectly well they could die here. And Naruto could, and would be kidnapped." Itachi said. Sakura was about to protest but Itachi hushed her up. "If you come with me, I'll let them live. We'll let Naruto go as well. This one time only." Itachi said.

Sakura's eyes widened. How could she possibly reply to this? If she went with them, she'd be going against Konoha and she would become a missing-nin. If she didn't, some of her comrades could die and she might also be killed, or taken. Naruto would be taken and killed as well. How could she possibly answer to this?

"You have until the end of this battle to give me your response. If you fail to do so, all of them die, and we take Naruto and yourself as well." Itachi said before the world she hated but loved at the same time faded to black and she found herself in reality again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke watched as Sakura ran in front of Naruto one second, and then buckled to the floor seconds later.

"Sakura!" Naruto said as he helped Sakura up.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." Sakura said a bit shakily as she stared up at Itachi. His Mangekyou was now off but his eyes still bled red. "I'll handle him guys; go help the others." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan b-"

"Go!" she said strictly at the three boys in front of her. Her voice held no room to argue and the three boys glanced at her once more before going to fight Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara.

Sakura stood straight up and glanced at Itachi. "Might as well make this believable." She said with a shrug as she charged towards Itachi. Itachi smirked as he grabbed her arm inches away from his face.

"Does that mean you agree?"

"I never said that." she quickly replied.

Sakura jumped over him, now being behind him, and flipped him over. Sakura smirked triumphantly as he landed ungracefully to the floor.

Sakura turned around and bent over next to him. "You don't touch a girl." she whispered with a grin as she punched him in the stomach with a chakra-infused fist. Itachi melted into the ground and appeared behind her. Sakura quickly turned around where she blocked several kicks and punches aimed at several parts of her body. She then kicked and punched, and he blocked. They both played offense and defense for several minutes.

"We'll get nowhere like this." Sakura said as she back flipped a few times before she charged once again.

"That is the point. I'd rather have you unharmed." Itachi said as he dodged and tripped Sakura. Sakura quickly put her hands on the side of her head, with her knees up, and pushed herself up by throwing her feet up, and jumping abruptly to her feet. She looked around her. Kakashi, Shizune, and Shikamaru had already arrived. Ino was healing Kiba, who had a big slash on his stomach; which was done by one of the hundreds of puppets Sasori had summoned.

Sakura glared. Akatsuki was currently winning in numbers; no thanks to Sasori. "Excuse me for a moment." Sakura said as she ran off. As she ran, she destroyed several of the puppets with a single punch. By the time she had reached Sasori she had destroyed about 30. She quickly got a needle and looked at Sasori. He hadn't realized she was there yet since Hinata and Neji were keeping him busy.

"Shizune!" she quickly yelled eyeing her. She quickly threw the needle at Shizune and she expertly caught it with two fingers. She pointed towards Sasori and Shizune nodded. "Sasori… behind you!" Sakura yelled as she aimed a punch at Sasori. He quickly jumped back in front of Shizune – like Sakura knew he would do- and Shizune took the time to throw the needle expertly at Sasori's neck.

Sasori glared and took the needle and through it at the ground as he felt something go in him… a poison maybe? He took one of his puppets and aimed it at Shizune. It was about to swing but Kakashi used the Chidori, and it blew up into tiny little pieces.

"Thanks Kakashi."

"No need to thank me; there's only 3 medics here; we can't afford to lose one of them." he said as he focused on another puppet now trying to attack him.

"Sakura, what was it?" Shizune asked loudly enough for Sakura to hear her.

Sakura back flipped missing kunai aimed at her feet. "Let's just say in a few minutes, Sasori's puppets will be useless." Sakura replied as she dodged a punch from Sasori.

"You're blocking my chakra pathways with that serum." He stated as he kicked Sakura in the stomach making her skid backwards a few feet.

"And if I am?" Sakura said innocently with a smirk.

Sasori glared at her as he felt his chakra refuse him. All of a sudden all if his puppets fell limply to the floor; dead, lifeless, and unmoving; exactly how she liked them.

"Bitch"

"Thank you for the compliment." She said with her poker face, meaning, her fake smile… taught by none other than Sai.

"Neji, Hinata, you can deal with him now." Sakura said running back to Itachi. She was the only one who could handle him right now. Everyone else would just be doomed no thanks to the Mangekyou. Sakura pumped chakra into her feet and jumped up high so she could see everything and locate her target.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Miss me much?" Sakura said as saw Itachi's eyes widen for a millisecond before he moved out of the way just in time. "This, is not good. Definitely not good" Sakura commented.

Itachi raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What could you po-" he got his answer before he could even finish his sentence. Before he knew it, the earth started shaking abruptly and Itachi couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to him if he didn't dodge it in time. She could have made a hole right through him!

"Sakura! Why this of all times!" She heard Ino yell angrily as she jumped up high out of the way of the earth. Everyone immediately jumped out of the way as a big crater formed more than 100 feet wide, and 50 feet deep.

Sakura shrugged. "It's his fault; he moved." Sakura said with a shrug, and a pout.

"Are you _trying _to kill us all?!" Ino protested.

"No… just them." Sakura said as she pointed to the Akatsuki. "Oh, and definitely him as well." Sakura said as she pointed at Itachi, who was now staring at her fists a bit awkwardly.

"No more inhuman strength for you missy!" TenTen, Ino, and Hinata yelled loudly.

"Hai Okaa-sans!" she said sarcastically. Everyone stared at her weirdly, including the Akatsuki members, who had currently forgotten all about their dangerous battle.

"You sure are weird." A man in an orange mask said.

"No one calls billboard brow weird besides me! And maybe Hinata, Temari, Shizune, Tsunade, Naruto and TenTen as well! But that's beside the point!" Ino yelled as she punched Tobi towards Sakura. Sakura smirked as she punched him as well and he was sent flying towards Lee's direction.

"Lee do it now!" Sakura yelled excitedly. It had been a while since she had played a game like this. Yes, a game in battle.

"Hai!" he said as he kicked Tobi towards TenTen.

"My turn!" TenTen said as she punched him. Tobi was then sent flying towards Kisame's direction.

Kisame grinned as he also landed a punch on Tobi and he hit the same rock Sasori had been on earlier that battle. That rock was becoming famous… everyone was landing on it… and getting thrown at it… luckily, it was big enough to sustain any damage Sakura could have caused.

"But Tobi is a good boy! Kisame-san, Tobi's in Kisame's team, why'd Kisame hit Tobi as well?" Tobi whined.

Kisame shrugged. "Everybody was doing it… besides, it looked like fun." He said with a toothy grin showing off his sharp, shark-like teeth.

There was a minutes silence where no one moved before the fighting broke out again this time, several yards away from the big crater.

"Were you really trying to kill me?" Itachi whispered in Sakura's ear before he jumped out of the way when a water dragon was rushed his way. Sakura looked at the source and saw Sasuke filled with anger. Sakura nodded a thank you to him before she charged at Itachi once again.

"A girl can only try." She said as she threw several kunai at Itachi.

"Does that mean you refuse on my offer?" he said as he ducked and jumped to the left to avoid the kunais'.

"Never said that" she said hesitantly as she looked around. Her team was tiring. Some would start going down soon; she could tell.

"So you're noticing it too. My prediction will soon be correct if you don't decide quickly." Itachi said as he stood on a big rock.

"That will never happen! Not now anyway!" Sakura yelled as she punched the rock and saw a big crack go all the way up towards Itachi. The rock split in half and Itachi jumped off of it.

"Look around Sakura; your teammates are falling behind. You're medics are exhausted with almost no chakra left. Your fighters are also exhausted with too many injuries to heal." Itachi said. Sakura wiped a beat of sweat running down her brow and flicked it away. He was making this such a hard choice god damn it.

'_Think brain, think!!" _she yelled at herself impatiently. Sakura then thought maybe if she let her inner out, she would be able to come up with a good idea. She knew more secrets than she did. For example, Sakura didn't know her inner could conjure jutsu's before.

Sakura concentrated her chakra to her head. "Kai!" she said as she broke the seal momentarily. Itachi stared at her oddly wondering if someone had put her in a genjutsu but he could see none with his Sharingan. He stayed alert since he didn't know what exactly Sakura was releasing.

'**Is everything over yet?' **her inner asked immediately.

'_Not exactly' _Sakura said with dread imminent in her tone. Inner examined everything. Inner Sakura quickly sighed. _'Do you know anything else we could possibly do to get my teammates away and____be able to get away too?' _Sakura asked her inner.

'**Give me a moment to think Saku-chan. It's been a while since I've had to think of jutsu's we could do together.' **Inner said as she went deep in thought.

'_I'll stall then but you better hurry your ass up! There'll be no cute guys for you if we get captured!' _Sakura thought as she blocked a punch. Sakura got no reply but she didn't care for she had other things in mind right now. Blocking Itachi.

Sakura quickly took a glance at her surroundings. Ino had passed out already and Kiba had a very deep wound. If this went on, they would die. Sakura ducked another punch meant for her head as she stared at Naruto and Sasuke; they were still going strong. Sakura was amazed that Naruto hadn't started turning into the demon and that Sasuke hadn't gone crazy trying to kill Itachi.

Sasuke was fighting Sasori with Hinata while Neji went to help Ino out of the battle field. Naruto was fighting Hidan with Shikamaru.

"I thought I fucken killed him?!" Sakura said with anger as she pointed to Hidan.

"He's immortal" Itachi stated plainly as he made a fireball jutsu and hurled it past Sakura, towards Hinata and Sasuke.

"How long does it take for him to revive?"

"About 30 minutes."

"30 minutes I want to save." Sakura muttered as she ran to Hidan.

"Go down bitch!" Sakura yelled as she ran toward Hidan. Hidan looked at her with a sadistic smirk on his face. "And stay down!" Sakura yelled as she punched Hidan in the heart. Hidan spat out blood as he was sent flying 100 feet away.

"Sakura, you're pretty scary." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Just making sure to save us some time. Don't waste your time on him; he can't die. He'll stay down for 30 minutes." Sakura explained as she rushed back to Itachi.

"Took you long enough." She heard before she was knocked off of her feet and hurled onto the oh, so, famous rock. "That fucken hurt!" she hissed as she looked for her target. She glared at Itachi as he smirked. "You'll pay for that." she said. She looked for a weapon; any weapon.

'**Use the rock' **her inner whispered with an evil grin on her face. Sakura smiled evilly as she thanked her inner for the great idea. She stared at the rock; it wasn't too big; but not small either. She cracked her knuckles and quickly lifted the rock.

"Sakura! What did I say about the strength?!" TenTen yelled. Sakura sighed as she let the rock go causing a small shake.

"You're lucky she saw me damn Uchiha." Sakura muttered as Itachi's smirk got bigger.

'_How's the plan coming around?' _Sakura asked.

'**Almost done, just trying to make sure there's no flaws in this plan. Who's the fastest Akatsuki member here?' **inner asked.

Sakura stared around. _'Probably Itachi' _Sakura replied.

'**Damn, I think it'll work though. But you need to use this in the last minute, understand?' **her inner said. Sakura nodded and she paid close attention to her plan. She paid too much attention she let Itachi land some blows on her. Too many if you ask her inner.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sighed as she looked around. It had been 10 minutes since her inner had told her the plan and now she felt like she was too late. She waited too much. The only ones conscious now were Kakashi, Shizune, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Guys, stop" Itachi demanded.

Kisame appeared next to Itachi with Naruto in his arms. Kakuzu did the same while holding Sasuke. Deidara held Shizune and Sasori held Kakashi. All the other Akatsuki members were either unconscious, or busy tending to the unconscious.

"Make your choice Sakura" he said impassively.

"Naruto…" she said sadly as she rushed to his aid. As soon as she took more than 5 steps forward, Kisame places a kunai to his throat.

"Move another muscle and he'll get it." Kisame said.

Sakura stopped, frozen in her tracks. Naruto was the most important person in her life; she would never let anything happen to him… ever.

"Sakura… why?" Naruto asked sadly. Sakura's eyes widened for a split second. Exactly like… he had… in the Tsukiyomi… he…

"Why won't you run away Sakura?! Go! Leave before they get you too!" he yelled.

"No! I won't leave you guys here!" Sakura complained forgetting to realize that what he had said now, was completely different then what he had said in the other dimension.

"Haruno, make you choice now." Itachi ordered.

Sakura fell down on her knees. It looked like she was about to say she was giving up. Sakura tightened her fists and she quickly slammed her fists into the ground directing it towards Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu. The quickly let go of the hostages to jump out of the way and Sakura took her chance. She made the hand signs her inner had told her to make.

"Body Soul Clone Jutsu!" she shouted. There was a puff of smoke and another Sakura appeared. "You know what to do!" the real Sakura shouted as she threw a scroll towards the clone and ran towards Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shizune to make sure they were alright.

"Of course I know what to do, I made the plan up after all!" Inner Sakura said with a smirk as she got the scroll and made the right hand signs. There in front of her, stood her summoning. It was the same, giant slug that Tsunade had summoned when they were fighting Orochimaru.

"Split up and get the others!" inner ordered. The slug nodded as she divided herself into several smaller slugs. They each got somebody and they rejoined themselves into the big slug everyone now on her back.

Sakura quickly helped Naruto and Sasuke walk as Shizune helped Kakashi walk. The jumped on the slug and Sakura jumped back down to meet her inner. They each met at the middle and used one hand each, and created a jutsu.

"Air Style: Tornado Panic!" they both shouted as the air around them seemed to lift ever so slightly. They both ran at full speed in a circle as the air around then started to pick up more and more speed. Soon enough, a full-body tornado was made and they quickly hurled it at the Akatsuki members. It picked each of them up and sent them hurling up in the air giving them enough time to relax momentarily and commence the last step of the plan; running away.

"The plan wasn't bad." Sakura said with a sigh as she high-fived her inner.

"We should _probably_ get out of here. That jutsu only lasts for so long"

"And apparently, I don't think that's log enough." Sakura thought angrily as she saw 2 figures start running towards them.

"Let's get the hell out of here now then!" inner said. They looked at each other for a few moments before they ran towards the slug now waiting for her next command.

"I'm not letting you get away after all of this" Itachi angrily said as he ran towards them fast with Kisame behind him.

"Which ones the real one?" Kisame asked not quite sure which target to go for.

"They both look the same!" Itachi said as he let a strong string of curses escape his lips for the first time in what could have been years. He figured that one them –whichever one it really was- was the other being Sakura carried. It would be the only explanation considering his Sharingan could not detect a regular clone coming from a jutsu like that. Not only that, but their chakra signatures were also identical so there was no way of telling them apart.

Both Sakura's looked at each other. "To Konoha now!" they both yelled at the slug. The slug nodded and she started leaving. Both Sakura's then jumped into the slug. Things were going exactly as planned.

…

…

_Except one slight problem._

…

…

Itachi jumped after them and managed to tackle one of the Sakura's down to the ground. He was now on top of her glaring at the other 'Sakura' who got away.

"Sakura!" they both yelled at each other but it was too late, the slug was leaving, and they were surely not going back; it was too risky.

Itachi quickly glared at the Sakura he had and knocked her out.

Now there's only one problem……

………

………

………

………

Who has which Sakura?

**End of Chapter!**

**Okay!!! End of Chapter!! Dramatic yes?**

**Anyway! The poll is still here!**

**Should Sakura get kidnapped now, or in later chapters?**

**This Chapter**

**Later in the Story**

**This is the last chapter to vote so if you didn't vote last chapter, vote now! Kind of interesting with the jutsus' no? Inner Sakura is so amazing!!!! I'm not very good making up jutsu's but I did my best… I just hope my best was good enough hehe xD**

**And yet again, Longest chapter yet!!**

**Also… I made a new story!! It's called 'Somewhere We Belong'… it's another Itaxsaku along with naruxhina and maybe inoxsasu… maybe not though… **

**Anyway, basically, Sakura adopted Ino and Hinata as her lil sis's after there was a war in their village, and all their family died. She ends up as a maid for Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto and basically, they don't get along… AT ALL. Mikoto is convinced Sakura is the only one for Itachi and starts a plan to get them together. Meanwhile… Itachi needs a bride-to-be and his father won't accept anyone who is not of a strong clan, and is not powerful… That's where Sakura's past comes in :D **

**I would appreciate it you all checked it out!! Pretty please with Itachi on top! :D**

**Next Chapter: Confusion Revealed! They Have What Sakura?! (Title May Change to just 'Confusion Revealed' or may be completely changed)**

**Update Time: 3-4 weeks!**

**Now, I would really appreciate any and all feedback/reviews… :)**

**-Marzy-chan**


	7. Confusion Reavealed: So THATS Sakura

**Hello! The long awaited chapter is here! :D I want to thank everyone who voted on who had which Sakura for it really helped me out on making up my mind! :D**

**Oh and by the way, at the beginning of the story, both Sakura's (inner and… outer) will be called Sakura so it won't foil the surprise! ;)**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters… cuz if I did, Itachi would have never died… never!!**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_The plan wasn't bad." Sakura said with a sigh as she high-fived her inner._

"_We should __probably__ get out of here. That jutsu only lasts for so long"_

"_And apparently, I don't think that's log enough." Sakura thought angrily as she saw 2 figures start running towards them._

"_Let's get the hell out of here now then!" inner said. They looked at each other for a few moments before they ran towards the slug now waiting for her next command._

"_I'm not letting you get away after all of this" Itachi angrily said as he ran towards them fast with Kisame behind him._

"_Which ones the real one?" Kisame asked not quite sure which target to go for._

"_They both look the same!" Itachi said as he let a strong string of curses escape his lips for the first time in what could have been years. He figured that one them –whichever one it really was- was the other being Sakura carried. It would be the only explanation considering his Sharingan could not detect a regular clone coming from a jutsu like that. Not only that, but their chakra signatures were also identical so there was no way of telling them apart._

_Both Sakura's looked at each other. "To Konoha now!" they both yelled at the slug. The slug nodded and she started leaving. Both Sakura's then jumped into the slug. Things were going exactly as planned._

…

…

_Except one slight problem…_

…

…

_Itachi jumped after them and managed to tackle one of the Sakura's down to the ground. He was now on top of her glaring at the other 'Sakura' who got away._

"_Sakura!" they both yelled at each other but it was too late, the slug was leaving, and they were surely not going back; it was too risky._

_Itachi quickly glared at the Sakura he had and knocked her out._

_Now there's only one problem……_

………

………

………

………

_Who has which Sakura?_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: Truth Revealed! So **_**that's **_**Sakura**

Sakura shifted as her back ached from who knows what. She heard murmuring all around her but she couldn't really make out any specific sounds. Her eyes squinted harshly and she glared as she got poked harshly in the back.

"Hey, I think she's waking up un."

"No shit Sherlock" Sakura hissed, pushing the finger away from her back and rubbing the sore parts of her body.

She heard a low chuckle. "Surrounded by Akatsuki members and so feisty in the morning. I like this kitten."

It took 5 seconds for the new found information to process through Sakura's mind.

'_Oh shit… this can't be good news.' _She thought sourly as her eyes widened and she jumped back to the corner of the room in a fighting stance.

She looked around. She was currently surrounded by 6 Akatsuki members… those 5 being Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and a _very _hated Uchiha.

'_I'm in some deep shit.' _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Murmurs surrounded Sakura as she flinched away from the sunlight reaching her face.

"Sakura-chan's waking up!" an excited blonde yelled as he ran over to Sakura and pounced on her. "Sakura-chan! You were so cool you should have seen yourself!"

"Naruto…" she whispered softly.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" he asked eagerly.

"Pipe the hell down!" she growled, making everyone in the room jump back in alert. Sakura grabbed her head –which now had a migraine- in pain as she stood up from the hospital bed she was currently in. She looked around, noticing her surroundings as she saw the rookie 9, Team Gai, Tsunade, and Shizune all around her.

"If you don't mind me asking, which Sakura are you exactly?" Kakashi asked suddenly, making all eyes land on him.

"What do you mean which Sakura are you? It's Sakura… the _only _Sakura we know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Pipe down Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. "Please go on Kakashi." She instructed as she nodded towards Kakashi, and glanced at Sakura.

"Well, luckily, I was still conscious when Sakura did her jutsu. There appeared to of herself." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, clone jutsus!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Naruto, if you don't _shut up, _I will punch you through the wall!" Tsunade yelled angrily.

"But we're on the 5th floor!" Naruto explained hesitantly.

"There's goes strike one" Tsunade warned.

"Bu-"

"Strike 2" she hissed dangerously picking up her fist. Before Naruto could say anything else, Shikamaru shut him up my strangling him.

"As I was saying, I looked at it with my Sharingan. It was no ordinary clone. It was a real _soul _in the clone, or whatever it was." Kakashi explained lazily. Sakura just stood there through all that trying to remember what had happened. Slowly, everything started coming back to her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let me go damn it!" Sakura hissed as she struggled in the arms of an overly enlarged fish.

"Not a chance kitten" Kisame said as he gave Sakura a toothy grin. After much efforts of trying to get away, Sakura had gotten herself caught. She did manage to break some walls, shatter some bones, and break some egos. Which, she was very proud of. But, she would be prouder if she had managed to escape from there too.

As soon as everyone settled down, and Sakura was securely tied to a chair with no way of getting out, everyone sighed in relief and slumped back towards either the wall, or their chairs. Sakura just looked uninterested, and looked around the room, glaring at each and every detail.

"Now that you are awake and conscious, mind telling us who you are un?" Deidara asked. Sakura stared at him and sent him a bone-chilling glare.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything?" she asked with a challenging smirk.

"Because, we can kill you at any given moment." Kakuzu said, losing his temper and appearing next to Sakura with a kunai to her throat. Sakura didn't even flinch.

"Kakuzu" Kakuzu glared at the owner of the voice but stepped back into the shadows, not wanting to mess with the Uchiha.

Said Uchiha replaced Kakuzu's place and stood next to Sakura. "Tell me kunoichi, who might you be."

Sakura smirked and decided to play along. "I am Sakura, who the hell do u think I am?" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously, but he continued nevertheless. "You know what I am speaking off." Itachi simply said, a plan forming in his head.

"And if I do?" Sakura challenged.

"Speak" Itachi simply said.

"Like I'll do that! I'd rather die than give any of you information! Shannaro!" Sakura yelled, realizing her tiny mistake. Regret crossed Sakura's face and Itachi clearly saw it, smirking in victory.

As Sakura, or _inner _Sakura, saw his face, she already knew he knew who she was. But, her face soon turned into a grin.

"What are you going to do now? Knowing you have the wrong Sakura." Inner said smugly, sitting down on the chair as if it were the most comfortable thing in the world. Itachi merely glared. "You're entire plan of capturing Sakura failed, and I'm sure somebody's feeling pretty pissed off." Inner said closing her eyes, and peeking out of one.

Itachi merely stayed quite. "And now that your plans are ruined, how does poor little Tachi-kun plan to capture Saku again?" she mocked as she heard snickers across the room when she mentioned 'Tachi-kun'.

A plan started working inside of Itachi's head, and he got an idea. "I do not plan to obtain her by a fighting method once again. That planned was deemed worthless." Itachi said, feeling he should glare at the other Akatsuki members even though it wasn't their fault. It was… _its _fault.

"Oh, what method do you plan to use now for abduction?" Inner Sakura asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Sakura will come to us." he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh fuck you Uchiha! I'll be _damned _before I let Sakura come to your bitch ass." Inner Sakura spit.

A smirk grazed the Uchiha's features at inners… colorful vocabulary. "I believe you are able to communicate with the Haruno." He said, eyeing inner with no fear.

"And if it's possible I can?"

"Would you be so kind as to give her a message?" Itachi asked.

Inner Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Since when did _you, mass murderer, _and _psychopathic bastard, _care about proper etiquette and ask politely?" Inner Sakura questioned as she heard small laughter rise in the room. She really didn't give a damn… it wasn't like Itachi could actually _kill her._

"Are you willing to give her a message, or not?" Itachi repeated threateningly.

"Don't give me any of the threatening crap Uchiha. You can't harm me. It'll only be a matter of minutes before I dissolve into thin air. And, you'll be left here, pissed off, blood hungry, and, most importantly, Sakura-less." Inner mused, loving every single second she was pissing of the Uchiha. She really knew how to push his buttons.

"Tell her," he said, ignoring the fact that she didn't even give him a proper response, "that if she won't come to us, then we have the mind to attack Konoha straight on." He challenged, seeing Inner's bravery waver slightly. He got her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Soo…" Naruto said, trailing of, "Which Sakura are you?" he asked, eyeing Sakura.

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds, and then gave him a wide grin. "It's the one and only." She said, smiling his direction. Naruto grinned madly and embraced Sakura in a Naruto bear hug.

Sakura yelped at the sudden, harsh contact and pushed him off, finally feeling herself very stiff, and her body aching like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." he muttered looking down, ashamed.

"It's okay… but most importantly, is everyone okay?" Sakura asked, eyeing everyone in the room.

"We're all perfectly fine!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked shortly after him.

"Good! I don't know what I would have done if any of you have gotten h-" Sakura cut herself off all of a sudden.

"Sakura?" Ino questioned.

'**Sakura, I must speak to you.' **

'_What is it?' _Sakura questioned, as all of them looked at her oddly. "Hold on, I'm getting a message from inner." She spoke, concentrating on her mind.

'**Well, I'm currently tied down to a chair with chakra enhanced rope in the Akatsuki base, pissing off a certain Uchiha –and luvin' it baby!' **Inner shouted excitedly.

"What?!" Sakura screamed, shocked.

"What?" Tsunade questioned.

"Inner is being interrogated by Uchiha as we speak." Sakura said, glaring slightly. Gasps filled the room. "Oh, but she said she's being tied down and pissing him off… oh, and loving it too." She added, chuckling slightly.

'**You heard me… but umm… he wants to strike up a deal of some sort.' **Inner said almost hesitantly.

'_Well… what is it?' _

'**He says he has the right mind to attack Konoha if you don't come to them.' **Inner said seriously.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_You can't be serious…' _Sakura said, completely shocked.

'**Unfortunately, I am.' **Inner said, sighing outwardly. The Uchiha mused at her actions.

"You know, I really hate you right about now." She said, glaring holes at him. Itachi merely shrugged the comment off and waited for her to reply.

'_Inner… can you give him a message please?' _Sakura asked.

'**Sure, what is it?' **inner asked. Moments later, inner was heard snickering out loud, before giggling, and breaking out in fits of laughter.

"Hey, Uchiha," she spat, still not able to control her fits of laughter. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow.

"She says to grab her juice box and _suck it _cuz she's never letting that happen." She said, snickering at the piece of _burnt Uchiha._

Soon enough, snickers could be heard from Sasori and Kisame, and then Hidan and Deidara started cracking up, same as Sakura.

"You freaken got your pansy ass _**told **__Uchiha!" _he shouted, cracking up.

"Yeah un!" Deidara agreed high-fiving Hidan for his comment. It wasn't a secret Deidara and Itachi didn't get along so well, and that Itachi had killed Hidan a few… hundred times or so.

Itachi glared at Inner, who simply shrugged. "She said it, not me. Though, I must admit, it would have sounded so much sweeter if it came from me when I was totally pissed off." Inner snickered. "Take my juice box and suck it," she repeated thoughtfully, "it has a somewhat catchy thing to it, doesn't it?" she said, singing the words a couple of times, completely ignoring the few laughing –by now rolling on the floor _dying… (_Either by Itachi or somewhat suicide) Akatsuki members as she indulged in her own little world.

"It's her life, or theirs." Itachi warned, as if telling inner to tell that to Sakura.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'**It's your life or hers.' **Inner told Sakura, wariness imminent in her voice.

Sakura hesitated. "What did you tell him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pondered on whether she should tell them what Itachi had said, but almost immediately decided against it.

"I told him to grab my juice box and suck it." She merely said shrugging before laughter erupted in the hospital room.

'_Inner… I'm sorry to have to do this but… tell him…' _she said, finding the right words, and then saying them.

'**Saku…' **inner said sadly.

'_It must be done.' _She merely said, sighing on the outside. _'Also, try to piss him off a little bit more before disappearing.' _She added, wanting the Uchiha to have the worst life possible. A few seconds later, they cut off the communication and Sakura was forced to pay attention to the real world.

"Well you guys, I've had a long day, one with no sleep either, and I'd appreciate a nice, warm bath and a nice nap." Sakura said, stretching her stiff muscles.

"We were all planning on going to the hot springs." Ino said, grinning.

"We were?" Naruto asked which immediately earned him a glare from Ino.

"Well, now **I **was so who's in?" Ino cheered excitedly. There was nothing better than a night at the hot springs with all your friends after kicking some sorry Akatsuki ass!

"I'm in!" TenTen, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba exclaimed at the same time.

"I suppose I'll go." Shikamaru said with a sigh and Neji simply 'hned' after him as if saying yes.

"I have some paper work to do so I'll reject the offer." Tsunade said.

"I'll be helping Tsunade and making sure she doesn't drink on the job." Shizune said, glaring at Tsunade and she immediately tensed, hoping she didn't see the new stash under her desk, or behind the book shelves, or the genjutsu at the corner of the room.

"Well then, I guess we're all going to the hot springs!" Ino cheered excitedly.

"B-But wait!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing crazily.

"Yeah, I never said I would go." Sakura said with a sigh, and a glare.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

"Oh come on Sakura!" TenTen argued.

"It's the least you can do for gratitude! We did just totally save your ass!" Ino whined.

Sakura sighed, and Ino and TenTen cheered and high-fived each other knowing they had won.

"Have you guys even made _reservations?" _Sakura reminded them.

"No worries, I'll send the owner a message right now. From this moment on, the hot springs will be rented for three!" Tsunade said, smiling. "I'll see if I can come around later on tonight." She said before dismissing herself and going towards her office, where she immediately sent the letter out to the designated spot (after Ino told her where of course).

"Three?" Sakura asked, mentally rolling her eyes.

'_Inner… postpone that date… matter of fact, is there a way I can speak to him face to face?' _Sakura thought sourly.

'**Yeah, you just need to be all alone.' **inner responded moments later.

"I'm going to go home and get some clothes. All meet you all at the hot springs!" Sakura said, jumping out the window not even waiting for a response. She got to her apartment in about a minute and sat on her bed.

"Ready when you are inner." She said out loud, sighing.

'**Okay this is how it will go. Your soul, and mine, will switch bodies for a short amount of time. It will be about 5 minutes so you better make it quick.' **Inner explained.

Sakura sighed, once more, before her mind went pitch black for a few minutes. When she readjusted them, she found herself… tied up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell man. Inner wasn't joking when she said she was tied up in a chair." She said, a vein popping up on her head.

Itachi simply hned and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I've come to strike up a deal, as you should already know." Sakura said, not even afraid of the S-Class criminals in front of her.

"Continue" Itachi merely said.

"Today is Friday. I ask until the end of the week, Sunday, 3 days, before I'm forced to abandon my home for the sake of those I love." She said, glaring at Itachi the whole time.

"On the condition that someone meets you there, and accompanies you to the base." Itachi stated.

"No way in hell am I letting you guys near Konoha. For all I know, you'll take advantage of the proximity and attack Naruto." Sakura said, glaring.

"You have my word your village and the people in it will be untouched by Akatsuki hands." Itachi stated.

Sakura scoffed. "In all my years of being a kunoichi, I don't think trusting an Akatsuki member was something they taught us… ever. So how about this, I meet you 20 miles north of Konoha. There should be a festival on Sunday so you should expect me a while after they go off." Sakura said.

Itachi contemplated on her deal. "If you happen to be late or don't show up-"

"Yes, yes, you'll destroy the village and take Naruto. I've heard it all before." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well then, I believe we have established an agreement Haruno-san. I look forward to seeing more of you." Itachi stated, nodding shortly after.

"Wish I could say the same back, Uchiha. Unfortunately, getting involved with Konoha's number one renegade was never on my To Do List. In fact, you weren't in it at all. Meeting you at Lady Chiyo's death was quite unexpected, yes, but that was as far for an introduction as I was willing to go." She stated, frowning slightly as she glared at Itachi, who, merely smirked at the comment.

"Likewise, Haruno." He merely stated. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I hope you know the hell you're asking for when you agree to keep me in Akatsuki grounds." Sakura said.

"I can't say I don't." Itachi stated.

"Well then, I cannot be held accountable for any injuries that may occur during my stay in the Akatsuki base. Those injuries may include broken bones, severe blood loss, the damage of organs, specific body parts which may discontinue the ability to reproduce, and or any mental issue you may establish during my stay. I personally believe a contract is needed to make sure those terms are met, and I am not to blame. The cause of annoyance, rudeness, perverseness," she said, eyeing Hidan for a split second, "stupidity, or anything I personally don't like will make me hurt you, and, I will not refrain from hurting any of you whenever I so feel like it." Sakura stated.

**(A/N: She's sounding like a lawyer, is she not? xD)**

By the time Sakura finished her long rant, only Itachi and Sasori were able to keep up with everything she said. Most of everybody got lost during 'specific body parts which may discontinue the ability to reproduce' for they sort of felt their manly pride die and jump in a whole.

"I am here to heal your eyes specifically, correct?" Sakura stated.

"Correct" Itachi assured her.

"Well then, you should add as well that I will refrain from healing anything, and anyone else besides your eyes, unless it is for my upmost beneficial benefits." Sakura stated.

"I believe a contract can be made with those terms of agreements." Itachi stated, nodding.

"Well then, I expect it so."

"A contract will be made and ready by the time you get here. We will go over all terms of agreements and beneficial rights and agreements. If an agreement to a longer period of your stay ever happens to occur, know that it will also benefit you, Konoha, and your allies as well." Itachi stated.

**(A/N: He's sounding pretty lawyerlike too now, isn't he? xD)**

"It's been nice doing business with you, Haruno-san.

"I wish I could say the same, but I'm somewhat being black-mailed to doing this, so, I must decline the 'likewise' gesture that would usually come after such a saying. You got the side of my agreements down and memorized correct?" Sakura said.

"I have it all down, rest assured Haruno." Itachi stated.

"Well then… my time is up, so I suppose I'll see you all in 3 days." Sakura said before she started dissolving into thin air.

"What the hell just happened?" Hidan broke the silence after a long minute.

"In simple terms, we have agreed that pinkie can come here, and she can do whatever the hell she wants to as long as she heals Itachi's eyes. And if we annoy kitten in any way, shape, or form, we might either die, nearly die, or lose the family jewels." Kisame said, grinning even though the comment sent him flinching as he protectively let his hands slide down to said jewels.

Hidan's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, fuck, to the no. That fucken **hurts! **I'm not even able to walk right!" Hidan complained. "Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Itachi, you all saw what she fucken did to me!" Hidan complained.

"Oh you're mistaken, dear, naïve Hidan." Kisame said.

"We _felt_ what she did to you un." Deidara stated, his hands moving down there as well. Kisame merely gave them a crooked grin, still not able to get over the fact. Even Itachi was a bit fazed about what had happened to Hidan. Of course, he would never show it unless it actually _happened _to him.

And thus, the Akatsuki members were left contemplating their fate when the pink-haired kunoichi came.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sighed unhappily as she thought about her friends. Would she become a traitor if she left to help the Uchiha? Would they even accept her back into the village? She didn't have much time to think as she heard knocks on her door.

"Forehead girl! Are you ready or what?!" Ino shouted. Sakura looked around frantically and lucky enough, inner had already packed her clothes for her. She really was a life saver!

"Yes! Coming!" Sakura yelled grabbing the bag and running out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura looked around her room, which she would be sharing with Ino, Hinata, and TenTen, and set her stuff down. Ino came shortly after and dropped her stuff down dramatically.

"How about a relaxing trip to the hot springs?!" Ino yelped excitedly and Sakura could only sigh. She would be going through hell these next few days. And what after that? What would Akatsuki be like, of this was hell already? Surely, Akatsuki was worse than hell. Much worse.

"I'd rather-" Ino sent a quick, murderous glare towards Sakura. "have a _fun _trip at the hot springs… fun… yeah." Sakura said, sweat dropping.

"Good!" Ino exclaimed.

_Time Skip_

"Ino…" Sakura said, an vein popping on her head.

"Yes, Sakura?" Ino asked, confused.

"Why did we have to go to the _mixed _bath?" she asked angrily.

"You said a _fun _trip." Ino said, shrugging.

"Oh, so why doesn't Hinata or TenTen have to join us?" Sakura asked.

"Because Hinata's too shy and TenTen's keeping her company." Ino said, shrugging.

"Well… this is… awkward."

Sakura and Ino turned around, seeing Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi clad in towels at the entrance.

Kakashi sighed. "I told you this wasn't the males, Naruto." Kakashi muttered; his mask not on for once.

"So… we're in the females?" Kiba asked, blushing.

"No… it's mixed." Ino said.

"…" Sakura stayed quite.

"…" As did Sasuke,

"…" and so did Kakashi.

"…I see" Naruto said hesitantly.

"…mmhmm" Kiba agreed.

"…" Sakura stayed quite once again.

"…" As did Sasuke,

"…" and Kakashi.

"Yup" Ino said, popping the 'p'.

"Ino?" a timid voice coming from Hinata came from the other side of the bath.

"Yeah?" Ino bellowed out.

"is everything o-okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Ino looked around awkwardly. "I suppose you can say that." Ino replied.

All 6 ninja turned towards the entrance of the bath, hearing low, muscular murmurs coming from them. Ino gaped at the hunk of sexy meat that walked through the bath. With such a body, they were definitely ninja… and strong ones at that.

"Well hello sexy." Ino muttered under her breath, whistling slightly.

"Ino" Sakura warned, eyeing her, and then the unwanted males dangerously.

There were 2of them, 1 being a blonde with hazel eyes, and the other having brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Kakashi, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto turned to watch the men as well, and they could have sworn they sent hungry looks at the girls, which immediately angered them. The angrier ones were actually Kiba and Sasuke, but they were all angry either way. The 4 made their way in the hot springs, making sure not to be close to the girls, for they were only clad in towels.

On the other hand, the other 2 boys got pretty damn close.

"Hello there." the blonde haired boy purred at the 2 kunoichi.

"Umm… hi" Sakura said unsurely.

"Hello there" Ino purred back.

"Ino… have you forgotten your own chunk of man hunk… who happens to be in a small _towel _6 feet away from you? And your flirting with _another _guy. What the _hell _is wrong with you?!" she hissed through gritted teeth, making sure what she had just said was only audible to her ears.

Ino, finally snapping out of her thoughts, stared at Kiba and he was indeed, getting very jealous. Ino pouted, feeling bad.

"I believe we should introduce each other." Ino said. "I'm Ino, this is Sakura," Ino said.

"I'm Kiba, Ino's **boyfriend**." Kiba threatened dangerously, making the other guy flinch.

"Right… Kiba, how does some coffee sound?" Ino asked, standing up.

"mm, sounds good to be." Kiba said grinning mildly.

"Well then, I'll see you later Sakura. Oh, by the way Naruto, Hinata wanted to speak to you and Kakashi, Tsunade-sama wanted the mission report." Ino said, scurrying out the door, Kiba following right behind her, making sure to block anyone's gaze.

"I guess we better get going on." Naruto said sighing, standing up and exiting as Kakashi merely disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And then there were 4…

Well, 3 considering the brown haired boy left, seeing as his target had left as well.

"Soo" the blonde trailed off.

Sakura, who had been staring down at the water, eyed him warily.

"Sakura was it? What brings you to the springs?"

"I'm just relaxing umm…" she trailed off, hoping to catch his name.

"Kairi" he grinned.

"Right…" Sakura said distastefully.

They started a conversation, completely forgetting about the Uchiha on the other side of them. With each and every sentence, Kairi inched closer and closer to where she was and Sakura realized big time.

"Might you happen to have a boy friend or anything?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Umm, no b-" Sakura said, but was rudely cut off. What she had been trying to say was 'umm, no but, truthfully, I can see what you're trying to do and I could said I am clearly not interested'.

"I can tell we're going to be very good friends." Kairi said, putting his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura faked a laugh. "Umm, Kai,"

"Kairi" he corrected.

"Whatever" she hissed, rolling her eyes.

While all of this was going on, Sasuke could feel himself grow angry as his Sharingan activated and eyed Kairi's every movement.

"I can assure you, I intent to be _nothing _more than friends." She said, rolling her eyes. _'I don't even plan to be your friend fucken dumb ass.' _Sakura thought angrily.

"Aww, don't be like that Sakura-_chan." _he said, his hand moving down from her shoulder, down lower, going towards her breast.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock but before she could do, or say anything else, the man was in a death choke in the hands of an Uchiha.

"I suggest you watch yourself real closely." Sasuke hissed viciously, his Sharingan eyes penetrating the man and bringing hell to the very depths of his soul.

"H-hai! I'm sorry!" the man yelped, running away, almost dropping his towel in the process.

There was a long, awkward silence. "You know, I could have handled it myself." Sakura said lousily.

"You could've" Sasuke merely stated, taking a seat once again, this time much closer.

"Then why didn't you let me handle it?" Sakura asked, glaring.

There was a long silence and Sakura's patience was slowly wearing thin. "I believe I asked you a question." Sakura said after a minutes silence. Sasuke didn't reply just yet though.

"Sasuke, you're really pissing me off." She said, her anger rising. Deep inside though, a part of her thought she would never say those words. To start thing off, she never actually thought Sasuke would come back. And also, Sakura had always claimed she loved Sasuke and that everything he did was heroic, cool, and brave. She would have never guessed she would speak such words to her dear Sasuke-kun when she was merely 12.

Sasuke looked towards the water somewhat unsurely.

"Sasuke!" she complained lifting her arm, trying to snap him out of his thoughts.

"You already know how I feel Sakura." He said as he abruptly, but gently, grabbed her arm.

Sakura stopped, staring directly at Sasuke, who seemed to be looking down in embarrassment and pouting slightly. Hi hair being slightly damp didn't help either. He looked irresistibly cute, and like an adorable little kid. This was the side of Sasuke she wished she had met all those years ago. She probably wouldn't be in this predicament; being wanted by 2 Uchihas. If it weren't for Sasuke leaving her, she wouldn't have trained her ass off, and she wouldn't have been this strong. Itachi was after her because of her strength… that was all…

Sasuke looked up, eyeing her which immediately made her snap out of her thoughts. "Say something" he demanded, though it sounded more like a plead instead of a demand.

Sakura was left speechless. "I don't know what to say." She admitted disbelievingly.

"Anything" Sasuke replied.

Sakura mentally groaned. She couldn't deal with this right now. "Like what Sasuke?" she growled.

"An 'I feel the same' would be nice." He muttered to himself even though Sakura heard it.

Sakura scoffed. "Well I'm sorry Sasuke! I can't say I feel the same anymore. You couldn't truly believe I would wait this long for you." Sakura said sadly.

"And what's wrong with believing on the one thing that made me happy Sakura?!" he growled.

"I don't know damn it! You could have told me Sasuke! Told me you loved me before you left! Told me you would be coming back! Told me you still cared about Naruto and me before you left!" Sakura said, moving her hands around for more impact. "Told me _something _that let me know not to lose faith in you!" Sakura complained feeling her eyes sting slightly.

Without any sudden warning, Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers, but they were soft, gentle, and firm, something Sakura had not expected. She hadn't even expected him to kiss her in the first place!

Sakura didn't quite know what to do. Part of her wanted to push him off of her, but the other half wanted to kiss him back unsurely. In the end, she did nothing at all. She didn't pull away, but she didn't kiss him back… it was… a neutral kiss.

Sasuke pulled away shortly after, looking down in shame, but somewhat in disappointment. "I'm… sorry" he said unsurely.

"Umm… right…" Sakura replied. That was… her first kiss. Okay, yes, she was 18, and yes, she was very attractive, but there were many reasons for such a thing.

First of all, since she was 14, that very first kiss was being reserved for _Sasuke, _not that she really believed he would actually consider kissing her. Funny how he actually _did._

Second of all, Sakura had never had a boyfriend…_ever,_ and so naturally, no one had kissed her.

And lastly, now, she was far too preoccupied to worry about silly things such as first kisses. But now, it didn't seem so silly anymore… what the_ hell_ happened to the Sakura from around 4 days ago? She missed that Sakura damn it.

There was a long, awkward silence. "Say something" Sasuke demanded once again, not able to take the awkward silence.

"That was my first kiss." She blurted out without thinking. She didn't even mean to say it, but that was what was on her mind, so she simply… said it.

Sasuke looked at her amused. Sakura rolled her eyes at his face expression. Years back, she would have been shocked that he actually showed a face expression now, she was just annoyed.

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes" Sasuke quickly answered.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke took a while to respond. "You're…. very…" he trailed off.

Sakura was expecting something along the terms of 'beautiful,' 'gorgeous', 'breathtaking', or something that would sound somewhat cheesy, but totally adorable in the eyes of others. After all, this was an Uchiha, and Uchihas had manners, no matter what.

"Honestly, hot"

Sakura's mind totally shut down, not even able to process the words.

"W-What?" she stuttered out, blood rising to her face for some unknown reason. Sakura kept telling herself it was because the water was rather steamy but, inner kept saying something else.

'**You don't need to admit you like him to notice he's really hot too.' **Inner reminded with a wink. What the hell happened to the inner that hated Sasuke to the very depths of her very own soul? And Sakura's too?

'_Inner, I suggest you shut up if you wish to be let out before we are condemned to our very own hell hole for who knows how long.' _Sakura seethed out in her head, even though she was still blushing heatedly.

"I said, you, Sakura Haruno, are quite hot." Sasuke Admitted, blushing himself.

Sakura sighed. "You've been spending way too much time with Naruto." Sakura said.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look. "I was expecting something along the lines of 'beautiful' to tell you the truth." Sakura said.

"Well…" Sasuke started, "Naruto _did_ suggest I sound more like an ordinary guy." Sasuke said, glaring slightly.

"You're not like any ordinary guy though, that's part of the reason I like you to begin with." Sakura said, not even realizing she had somewhat confessed to him, in a way.

Sasuke's blush deepened, and Sakura was surprised to even see him blush. The only time she had actually seen him blush was when he had accidently kissed Naruto. And that right there didn't even last long… the humiliation only lasted for a few minutes, before Sasuke shut them all up. Sakura remembered being envious of Naruto for taking the first kiss she _should've _taken.

Sakura giggled and felt her insides grow warm… what was this feeling? She hadn't felt that feeling for many years… ever since her parents had died… ever since Sasuke had _left._

Sakura sighed unhappily and Sasuke stopped blushing at the sudden mood change. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura contemplated on answering and decided to give it a shot… he _did _say he liked –or loved- her after all. "Do you think it's possible… to fall in love with the same person more than once?" she asked unsurely staring at her fingers -which seemed to be moving nervously much like Hinata's used to- and then stared at his shocked face. It looked rather cute and Sakura wanted to just hug the living day lights out of him, something she was never used to doing were it not for the exception of Naruto after he almost killed himself doing something totally reckless.

"Yes" Sasuke answered quickly, too quickly in his opinion… he didn't want to sound desperate despite the fact he was willing to do anything and everything in order to get Sakura –his one true love- back… He would even stop the hunt for his brother if he had to. He didn't need the revenge if he could simply reconstruct his clan with Sakura.

Sakura sighed unhappily and Sasuke stopped blushing because of the sudden change of moods.

"I never thought I'd be able to love again… never thought I'd be able to love you again… not after everything you put Naruto and me through…" Sakura said bitterly.

"I'm sure I'll be able to repair those bonds… it'll be hard… and I know it'll take a while… I'm really sorry about hurting you and Naruto like that. I cursed myself every day knowing I had hurt you 2 so badly… believe me I never did it on purpose." Sasuke said. He was willing to do almost anything to get them back, and get things back to how they used to be… minus always calling Sakura weak, useless, and what not. He was even willing to stop his hunt for revenge. After all, why would he need to kill Itachi when he could always just reconstruct his clan with Sakura?

Sakura merely shrugged in response.

Who knows what would become of her after she went with Akatsuki. For all she knew, they would try to kill her after she healed Itachi's eyes. Even _if _they were making a contract, Akatsuki weren't exactly the most _trusted _and _noble _people out there.

"I'm sure you and Naruto will be able to fix those bonds… Naruto has been so set on getting you back… and now that you're here, I'm sure you've made him a lot happier." Sakura admitted.

"What about _our _bonds?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Last time I knew, our bonds consisted of me being annoying, weak, whiny, and useless. I don't think I want that particular bond back." Sakura stated, somewhat avoiding the subject.

"You know what I mean." Sasuke said with a scowl, now feeling regretful about always putting Sakura down with his rude comments.

Sakura shrugged, not wanting to answer that maybe they would never _have _a chance to even try to fix what happened between them. "I guess it depends on how far you are willing to go to get me back." Sakura said truthfully. If she wasn't able to leave Akatsuki… who would come to save her? The very aspect of someone saving her made her feel weak once again, but she had to think about the question. These weren't just some stupid bandits or genins they used to fight back in their genin days. Naruto sure as _hell _wasn't going to save her. He was their _target! _Sakura would be _damned _if she let Naruto anywhere near the Akatsuki. Naruto was closer than a brother already… he was… just someone incredibly special to Sakura and Sakura felt like she _had _to protect Naruto… it wasn't even an option anymore. It was more of a habit than an option. And Naruto was one particular habit, she could not get rid of easily.

"I'm willing to do anything and everything for you Sakura." He stated confidently.

'_Even if it means risking your life to get me back?' _Sakura thought with a slight frown on her face.

"I think we should leave before we turn all wrinkly." Sakura said, staring at her fingers which were now starting to turn prune-like. Sasuke merely nodded as he stood up and Sakura couldn't help but let her gaze fall towards his gorgeous abs. From there, they went to his biceps, and every other inch of skin above the waist.

When Sakura's eyes did manage to find themselves going downwards, Sakura was finally able to notice the towel was awfully _short. _That just meant her was just… _short__**er. **_Sakura sighed, just wanting to get this over with.

She tugged on the towel trying to make it go down ever so slightly as she stood up. The towel barely covered everything it needed to, and much to Sakura's dismay, (and inner's glee), she found Sasuke eyeing her as well.

Sakura felt like she should punch him through the fence, but that would only result in problems.

One being that she would have to pay for the damage done. Another being that through that fence, was the girls side, and Sasuke would either die, or get raped. Next, came the simple fact that inner would not cooperate and let her do so because she insisted she had done the same to him, so why couldn't _he _do it?

"I'll see you later." She muttered, hurriedly trying to leave before anything bad could possibly happen, She was in a hot spring, with a very short towel. What _couldn't _go bad, seriously? Her danger senses were yelling at her _'GET THE HELL AWAY.'_ while on the other hand, her trouble senses were saying _'THIS IS GOOD TROUBLE, RUN TOWARDS THE UCHIHA'. _But then again, inner was the one managing that sense so that meant she should do the exact _opposite, _and just listen to her other sense.

"Hn" Sasuke replied nervously, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura sighed, realizing she could have done the same thing and quickly disappeared, reappearing back in her room, which she shared with the girls. Sakura noticed clothes all over the floor, most of it being Ino's…… and Kiba's… and decided she should really get out of there. She grabbed a robe, changed in an estimate of 10 seconds, and left before anyone realized she was ever there.

After that, she was left wondering around the halls aimlessly, with just a bath robe on. Surely she couldn't just go back there and ruin… whatever the hell was going on there. Not that she really wanted to be the one to walk in on them and tell Kiba to get out. Not only would that be embarrassing for the both of them, but Ino would never shut up about it for the rest of her life, or if you didn't over exaggerate, about a week.

But then again, she would only be here for 3 days…

Sakura shook these thoughts out of her head, and walked around the hallways aimlessly until she saw a tall, dark haired male leaning against the wall looking as smug as ever.

Sakura's eyes narrowed viciously. "What the hell are you doing here, _Uchiha._" She spat viciously sending a glare which proved to equal Sasuke's towards his direction.

**End of Chapter**

**Muahaha, I'm evil :D I just left it there, who's anxious to find out what happens next? xD**

***looks around for raised hands***

**Anyway, sorry it took a while, but I had SO much homework this week, I had no time to go in the computer and finish it… yeah, that's something considering I'm usually on half of the day xD**

**Anyway, I would appreciate any and all reviews I get! I'm starting this new thing! The more reviews I get, the faster the updates uh-huh! So… you all better get reviewing…. If you want the chapter up soon that is :O**

**-Marzy-chan :)**


	8. Damn Itachi: Revenge in Session

**I apologize this took me such a long time to update people! It's been over 2 months and I really feel I've been neglecting my author duties! D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, besides the idea :)**

_Recap_

* * *

_After that, she was left wondering around the halls aimlessly, with just a bath robe on. Surely she couldn't just go back there and ruin… whatever the hell was going on there. Not that she really wanted to be the one to walk in on them and tell Kiba to get out. Not only would that be embarrassing for the both of them, but Ino would never shut up about it for the rest of her life, or if you didn't over exaggerate, about a week._

_But then again, she would only be here for 3 days…_

_Sakura shook these thoughts out of her head, and walked around the hallways aimlessly until she saw a tall, dark haired male leaning against the wall looking as smug as ever._

_Sakura's eyes narrowed viciously. "What the hell are you doing here, Uchiha." She spat viciously sending a glare which proved to equal Sasuke's towards his direction._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Damn Itachi: Revenge in Session **

"What the hell are you doing here, Uchiha?" Sakura spat, sending a vicious glare which proved to equal Sasuke's, towards said person.

Itachi simply stood up correctly, smirking. "You on no account, said we couldn't observe you for the duration of the 3 days." Itachi stated.

"I don't fucken care about that! What I meant was, what the hell are you doing _here. _People could see you! You don't even have a henge you dumbass!" Sakura shouted, but whispered at the same time.

"Countless of people don't know what I look like."

"Sasuke sure as hell _does! And _he happens to be here as well, smart one!_" _She seethed, though a slight blush came to her face when she said Sasuke's name, remembering the kiss they shared in the hot spring.

"Sasuke is not here at the moment." He smirked.

"But he will be in a matter of time! Now, I ask that you let me enjoy my 3 days here in peace, with you nowhere in sight. How could I possibly enjoy myself if I see your shadow looming over me everywhere I go?" Sakura asked, searching for any chakra signatures… Itachi's was well hidden, good to know, and Sasuke's was approaching… damn.

"I only came to give you a word of advice." He smirked smugly.

"Make it quick Uchiha. Sasuke is coming." She ushered him to continue.

Itachi walked forward, stopping when he was right next to Sakura. "Next time, be certain you are all alone before sharing an intimate moment with my brother." His last words became whispers as he disappeared, Sasuke rounding the corner, walking towards her.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, as she stared right at Sasuke, his last words echoing in her head.

That son of a bitch saw them!! Sakura glared, looking behind her only to see some dissolving ashes swirling around until they hit the floor, and vanished.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, being in a robe as well.

"Nothing, Sasuke." She glared at the floor before turning back to Sasuke.

Itachi appeared moments later on top of the roof of the hot springs, laying down with his hands behind his head and one leg bent up, while the other across it.

'_foolish brother.' _He though sourly, a small uninterested frown on his face. How incredibly far-fetched was it that his target, would be his younger brother's lover, or, whatever she was to him. Just by observing, he could tell there was much more history between the 2, but he didn't quite know what it was.

He did though, remember seeing the same pink-haired kunoichi a few years back while trying to obtain the 1-tail, in which they failed. Not to mention the 9-tails and the copy-cat Kakashi was with her…

If he was correct, the blonde, was a teammate of Sasuke, while Kakashi, their teacher. That being said, they were probably teammates, with a long past of some sort. A past maybe, Sakura did not like, seeing she didn't want that bond back. Weak? Useless? Annoying? All he saw so far was her being incredibly strong, useful, and, definitely not annoying. If she had been so annoying, then why would all those companions have come to save her? Annoying, she definitely was not.

After several minutes of thinking, he got up and jumped speedily towards the forest. Sakura had said she wanted an Akatsuki free 3 days, and that was what she was going to get. He couldn't break her terms of agreement or else something bad could happen… knowing Sakura the very little he did, he knew she hated Akatsuki… but cared deeply for Naruto. The 2 of those clashed, and it seemed like her feelings for Naruto were much stronger than her need to kill them all.

But, if the situation ever came, Sakura would not hesitate to kill Akatsuki if the life of Naruto was on the line. So, to make sure to prevent any more conflict before the expired time period, it was` best he followed the rules, and stay at least 75 miles away from Konoha…

* * *

Kakashi lounged around the Hokage's office as all the remnants in the room (Kakashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Shizune, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai) thought deeply, each with troubled expressions on their faces.

Kakashi, being the lazy bum he was, simply waited as they did all the thinking. "If they were willing to do all of that for Sakura," Kurenai said, "then I'm sure they're willing to do it again."

"That leaves Konoha open for Akatsuki attacks." Tsunade said, the fact troubling her even further.

"Something's up though." Shikamaru said, only he and Kakashi catching on.

"And that is?" Gai asked.

"She knows better than any that they could, and _would_ attack again." Shikamaru responded.

"That being said, she would have reacted by now… leave if it came down to it… but she hasn't done anything yet…" Kakashi explained, and this only helped to further the tension in the room.

"Konoha must be on high alert then." Tsunade said, her eyes showing the deep mayhem and suffering she was going through… it was either her prized pupil, or the life of not only Naruto, but possibly the whole village. The option was quite obvious really… people wise anyway… it was 1, or 1,000. The obvious choice was the village… it was her duty as Hokage to protect the village at any cost…

But what about her duty as Sakura's mother, mentor, and most trusted person…?

Sakura was being put in a position where she should never be put in… all because of her… if she hadn't trained Sakura so hard… maybe this wouldn't have happened…

Kakashi shook his head. "Again, Sakura would have taken a plan of action by now if it came down to the Akatsuki attacking the village… She either has a plan already, or knows nothing will happen."

"Well then, what if she _did _have a plan? What would it be?" Gai asked.

"Sakura thinks in the most unusual ways." Kakashi stated, shrugging. "Being her teacher for many years, I have come to realize Sakura's strength does not come from her brain power, or her perfect chakra control, but the need to protect those she holds close to her heart. Just like in the Forest of Death, or battling the Akatsuki member, Sasori of the Red Sand.

"You're right about that… but we can't take any risks." Asuma said.

"Correct! Akatsuki hasn't exactly been called the most honest of people." Gai said.

"Or nicest either." Shizune added, grumbling.

"This is going to be a long week." Tsunade muttered, rubbing her temples, trying to soothe it from the migraine that was now forming in her head.

* * *

The week hadn't been as long as Tsunade had expected, much to her glee, and Sakura's dismay. In a few hours this would all be over with… no more Ino, or Naruto, or Tsunade, or Hinata, or Sasuke, or… anyone else for that matter.

For now anyway…

She was glad to say, Itachi hadn't bothered her again since she had seen him… or he had seen _her… _kissing his younger brother no less. As long as Itachi wouldn't comment about it, and let her live her life, then she wouldn't have a problem with it… if he did though… well, she'll just have to ruin his eyes more than they already were.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, making sure everything was okay. She was wearing a kimono which was half black, half light pink, a few tints lighter than her hair. The black side had pink cherry blossoms on it, and vice versa, the pink one had black cherry blossoms on it. On her arms, a bit below the shoulders, before the sleeves flared out, there were 2 pieces of cloth tied neatly around her arm and her obi was red, and plain. On Sakura's hair, there was a red bow, leaning to the side, making her look more stunning than she already did.

Sakura made a few finishing touches, and added some plain silver earrings, and some light make-up.

Sakura finished just in time to see Hinata, Ino, and TenTen emerge from the room, fully clothed in their own kimonos.

"You look gorgeous Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, squealing slightly.

"Same to you all." Sakura gave them a smile, but it disappeared a few seconds after it appeared. How could she possibly be happy when she knew she was going to leave in a few hours?

Sakura quickly went over her mental list of stuff to bring. After all, she didn't know just how _long _she'd be there.

Hidden in her sleeves, she had a scroll, containing several weapons, and a bag filled with her clothes, and personal belongings, and some things she just couldn't leave behind. Most of the things she couldn't leave behind were a picture of Team 7, the old one, and new one, and a picture of Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari. There was also one with Tsunade and Shizune, and one with Naruto and Sai. There were also several others Sakura couldn't leave behind, so she had made a quick album, and stuffed them all neatly in there.

"You all ready to go girls?" Sakura asked.

"Yup! We just need to wait for the guys." Ino said, giggling slightly. Why? Because she had never seen Kiba wear a kimono before.

Unbeknown to them, they guys had actually been ready for a while… _30 minutes _to be exact. They had just been waiting patiently outside their door.

Sakura tool several deep breaths to calm herself down. If her breathing pattern was too abnormal, the observant people would know something was up. Not only that, but usually when your breathing is not calm, or your chakra flares slightly, it would mean you were lying. The flare would be so small though, only the Byakugan could spot it. Unfortunately, she was next to **2 **Byakugan wielders. This would just mean she needed to be extra careful so she didn't get discovered.

Naruto had put on an orange robe with a red circle on his back, and some blue flames at the border of the robe. Rather plain, and Sakura wasn't really shocked to see Naruto had actually chosen orange of all colors…

Kiba had a plain dark brown one, matching perfectly with his hair. His chest was revealed a bit, showing his chiseled chest and perfectly toned skin, much to Ino's glee.

Neji had on a black one, with white underneath, and the Hyuga Clan Symbol on his back, hanging nice and proud. So typical of him really.

Sasuke had on one similar to Neji's, but instead of the Hyuga Clan Symbol, it was the Uchiha Clan symbol. His chest, much like Kiba's, was showing a bit, showing his own chiseled body, which in Sakura's opinion (or inner Sakura's) looked very irresistible.

"Shall we go?" Ino asked cheerily, clinging to Kiba as she spotted him.

"S-Sure" Hinata said, blushing as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out the door.

Neji took TenTen by her hand, and led her out, Kiba and Ino following shortly behind them… leaving Sakura and Sasuke.

"Shall we go?" Sakura said, smiling warmly at Sasuke, who nodded in response. They didn't share any physical contact, for it was rather odd, since they didn't exactly have that sort if _relationship _with her. Not only that, but Sakura was still unsure of her feelings towards him. She felt something in the hot spring… but what was it? It couldn't be love… she had shut those feelings out long ago. Her heart had been like stone, so why would it be just a few days before that stone started…

What _did _start happening to it? Was she softening up? She would never have thought this would have happened. She thought everything was all said and done after Sasuke left.

Apparently, that wasn't the case…

* * *

"How about we try that next?" Ino said, dragging Kiba and Sakura along with her, to a small tayaki**(sp?)** stand. Sakura sighed and then smiled, not understanding how Ino could find a way to actually make her _want _to leave.

Ino had been dragging Sakura (and everyone else) everywhere and frankly, Sakura's feet _hurt. _Not to mention after this, she would have to go run to the Akatsuki base, at the pace Itachi usually ran. Which could probably cut a three day trip into one of forty minutes.

Thinking about it more, only made Sakura dread the moment they announced the fireworks would be going on. And it only made it that much worse when they announced that there were only 10 minutes left before it _began._

"Nee, Ino, you think we might be able to rest for a while. My feet are killing me." Sakura whined.

"Sure…" Ino trailed off, looking as suspicious as ever.

Sakura had to give her a warning look to make sure she didn't try anything, but it didn't seem to stop Ino.

"Sasuke, why don't you accompany Sakura to make sure she's not lonely while she rests?" Ino suggested sweetly, mouthing a "You Welcome, you can thank me later" at Sakura.

"I didn't need your help!" Sakura mouthed back, glaring daggers at Ino, who simply shrugged and laughed, replacing Sakura with Temari as she took Kiba and Temari to a shooting game, finally deciding she didn't want any tayaki, saying it would only go to her hips.

Sakura sighed once more, before turning back to Sasuke, and mustering up a kind smile.

All the while, Sasuke was thinking to himself what he did to deserve Sakura's kindness. It truly wasn't fair in his opinion, no matter how much he yearned for that smile –or Sakura specifically- to be his. He felt very greedy and over protective of her, and he felt he shouldn't. Because come on, he had to face it.

_She wasn't his anymore_

The moment he left, he had set her free. Free to be claimed by others, such as Naruto, or Lee. He was glad Naruto no longer held such feelings of infatuation for her though; how bad would he have felt if he lost the woman he loved to his best friend and fearsome rival? His Uchiha pride just wouldn't allow it and he would be forced to kill Naruto… nah, not really. But it would still have a big impact in his self-consciousness. Not only that, but he, _Sasuke Uchiha, _the male-hottie of the year, had lost a woman to _Naruto Uzamaki, _the most un-cool, knuckle-headed, hyper-active ninja. That would _seriously _take a low-blow to his self-esteem.

"Shall we go, Sasuke?" Sakura had managed to snap him out of his train of thoughts and he could only grunt as Sakura took his hand and dragged him away.

The mere touch had sent electrical waves through Sasuke's entire body and he wished he could embrace Sakura more, so close in fact, that she would not be able to breathe anymore. So close that he would be able to feel and _hear _her heartbeat, and feel her breath on his skin. So close it seemed their where conjoined by the hip!

All Sasuke settled with though, was holding her small hand tightly in his own grip. And, he got some satisfaction out of knowing Sakura was blushing due to the somewhat-intimate contact.

They settled down on a small bench right in front of the forest, and things were… awkward, to say the least.

"Sakura y-"

Sakura jumped at the sudden talk, and she took a deep breath to calm herself, and she faced Sasuke. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"You look very… stunning." Sasuke commented.

Sakura giggled lightly. "Thanks. You don't love half bad yourself."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "On our way over here I was almost raped by fan girls… I don't look _half bad._" Sasuke questioned her logic.

Sakura laughed harder. "Okay fine, whatever you say." Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and she could see Sasuke just stare at her from the corner of her eyes.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day." Sakura confessed, looking in the distance, seeing small children laughing and chasing each other. Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"What day?"

"A day when all these wishes and dreams came true." Sakura responded.

"Like?"

"Like having you here, back in Konoha. Having everyone together, closer than ever. I also never thought I'd see the day Sasuke Uchiha confessed his love for someone." Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly at the way Sasuke blushed at the last comment, and Sakura couldn't help but feel she held so much power in her hands.

Back in the days, she would always recall thinking 'One's weakness is another's strength.'

If you knew their weakness, you had the strength. Seeing Sasuke back then, made her think he was invincible. He was perfect. He was smart, strong, _cute,_ and everything else. Now, she held the key to his true weakness; her heart.

Sakura frowned slightly. Did she really hold the key? The key to her heart? Last she heard of it, it had turned to stone, and no longer worked. So how was it slowly but surely, her heart was being reopened, by the person she never thought it would be opened by?

"No need to use it against me." Sasuke glared, staring at the same kids Sakura had been watching.

"It's not often someone gets to make fun of Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, so excuse me." Sakura said.

Sasuke muttered incoherent words for a few minutes while Sakura either giggled, or stared at the cheerful little kids once again.

After that, an awkward silence erupted between the two.

"…Tell me, what happened after I left…… How much has changed since all those years ago?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence. This caused Sakura to look up as she studied his face expression. He looked troubled, almost hurt. Maybe leaving really did take a toll on his personality…

"Well, Naruto went with Jiraiya-sama to go train, and I stayed behind to train with Tsunade-shishou. No surprise there. You must have already found out my parents died shortly afterwards, and I blamed it on myself. A while after the whole 'Save Gaara' mission, we got our new teammate Sai. Of course, you already met him." Sakura chuckled.

"The bitch who snuck into the mission by the elders to assassinate me." Sasuke retorted.

Sakura scoffed, punching him lightly –not so lightly in Sasuke's opinion- on the shoulder.

"We became close friends afterwards. He decided to become a permanent team member of our broken up Team 7, against the elders orders. Being with Naruto and I made him realize he had a choice to live his life too, I guess. We were all happy for a while, I guess." Sakura took a deep breath.

"I guess not much happened besides that. Kurenai got pregnant with Asuma's child, and they married soon afterwards. Kakashi-sensei and Anko-san started going out too. Weirdest couple I've ever seen besides Jiraiya and Tsunade, if you ask me." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke couldn't help but fall in a trance with Sakura's laugh. It sounded so melodic and angelic, it was hard not to fall in a daze. It took him a while to snap back to reality, and when he did, he didn't want to o anything else but hug Sakura, and never let go.

…And he did.

…Much to Sakura's shock…

"I've missed you so much." Sasuke muttered in her ear, squeezing her tightly.

Sakura was much too shocked to reply, and all she did was wrap his arms around him in a comforting manner. "We've all missed you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "You haven't missed me the way I missed you. I know you stopped thinking of me… Kakashi told me. You were hurting all this time, weren't you Sakura… Because of me…" Sasuke trailed off, unable to find the right words, even though a simple 'I'm so sorry' would have worked just fine.

"No… it wasn't your fault…" Sakura tried saying, but she knew she was lying to herself…

"It was… and because of me, you got put in danger once again… if you hadn't trained so hard to bring me back and save everyone… Itachi would never be after you…" Sasuke said bitterly. He stopped hugging Sakura and looked up. "I'm here for you… I know I haven't exactly been the most friendliest of people back in the years, and I'm sorry… But I'll try my best… to get you back."

And as he finished his sentence, the fireworks flashed throughout the sky, and Sakura's heart was beating 1,000 beats per minute. Not because of what Sasuke said though… well, maybe a little because of what Sasuke said… but most of all, because it was time to go.

"U-Umm… excuse me… I have to umm… use the bathroom." Sakura said, scurrying to her feet.

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura turned around, ready to walk away. But she suddenly stopped, and stood there for a few seconds.

"Thank you Sasuke." She quickly said, turning back around, and kissing him on the cheek. She smiled at him once more before she hurried away, blending in with the rest of the crowd.

As soon as Sakura managed to get lost in the crowd, she sighed in relief, and then suddenly bumped in to Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, and TenTen.

"We've been looking everywhere for you Sakura-chan." Naruto shouted as he grinned.

Hinata nodded. "S-Sasuke's been m-missing too."

"I was just with him." Sakura replied, pointing to the bench she had left him on.

"What were you guys doing?" TenTen asked, giving Sakura a mischievous look.

If it weren't for the fact Sakura was in such a hurry, she would have blushed, but she stayed with rolling her eyes.

"Well, listen… I'm not feeling very good so I think I'll just head back ho-"

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? Do you have a fever? Do you need to be taken to the hospital?" Naruto asked, immediately acting like her father, or mother for that fact.

"D-Do you need s-some water, maybe?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm just going to go lay down… I'm sure I'll feel much better afterwards." Sakura assured them.

"Just make sure you join is if you're feeling better, kay' Sakura-chan?" TenTen said.

Sakura nodded. "Bye guys… I'll see you all later." Sakura said, giving them each a hug. The hugs lasted several seconds, and Hinata found herself wondering why Sakura was refusing to let go, even after minutes of hugging her.

"I don't suppose you all know where Shikamaru, Neji, and Ino are, do you? So I can say good bye to them too?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. "It doesn't really matter. You'll be back in no time!" Naruto said.

"Oh… I guess you're right." Sakura looked down, slightly upset. But she soon looked back up with a fake smile plastered on her face. She didn't need anyone getting suspicious. "I'll see you all… I guess." Sakura said, heading back into the crowd once again.

Once she made sure knowing was staring at her anymore, she made her way to the forest, where she walked a little further, until she heard a sudden rip. Looking down, she saw her kimono had gotten stuck in the root of a tree, and had successfully ripped.

"Damn it! This thing was brand new! Shannaro!" Sakura complained.

Searching in the sleeves of her kimono, she pulled out a scroll, and did the right hand signs. Once the puff of smoke disappeared, she disposed of the shoes she was currently wearing, and put on her regular ninja sandals.

Sakura removed her kimono, revealing a red tank top, and some black shorts underneath. She got her kunai holster and fastened it on her thigh, and grabbed her gloves, and put them on.

Afterwards, she sealed her kimono back into the scroll, and stretched for several seconds before breaking out in a sprint, out of Konoha boundaries.

* * *

"So you've finally arrived."

Sakura was only half started when she suddenly heard his voice, and felt his presence behind her. After all, this was Itachi Uchiha, and by the short time she had known his, she had found out he was a _total creep. _In her eyes anyway.

"It took a while… I couldn't get away from my friends." She mumbled looking down.

"Or was it simply you did not wish to go?" Itachi mused.

"Does it really matter?" Sakura snapped, glaring at Itachi.

"No" Itachi replied, turning around and walking away.

'_Good' _Sakura thought.

"Maybe leaving Sasuke's arms was too difficult. I heard he got stronger."

The next step Sakura took become a large crater, covering about 5 yards all around her. Itachi had to jump away so he wouldn't get crushed in the process.

"What I do, is my business, Itachi. It doesn't concern you, **or **your smart-ass mouth, thank you very much." Sakura retorted.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow. "Does it not? He is, after all, my younger brother."

"If you could even call him that." she snapped. "He hates your guts and his life-goal is to murder you."

It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw his eyes drown with guilt in sadness for a millisecond, before it was erased of any emotion whatsoever. He didn't speak a single word for several minutes, in which they walked in silence.

"Where are we headed?" Sakura asked.

Itachi didn't reply for several moments, as if contemplating on whether or not he really wanted to reply. "To the Akatsuki base of course."

"I meant where, specifically." Sakura snapped.

"I am not in the liberty to say."

"And why the hell not?" Sakura protested.

"Why would I give an enemy the location of our secret base?" Itachi asked, turning around momentarily, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura contemplated on his answer. Sure it made sense and all… but… "I'll find out sooner or later. I'm not that dumb: I can tell direction."

"And that is why you are getting knocked out now."

And as the last word escaped his lips, and processed through her head, it was much, _much _too late.

She was on her way to la-la land.

* * *

Sakura's mind awoke to feel a strange device of some sort, poking her cheek. She pouted, and tried to shoo away the object with her hand. It only came back, poking her a little harder.

Sakura growled, trying to shoo away whatever it was. She had been having such a good dream… Her, in the hot springs, with some delicious looking guys all around her… (she promised inner some… enjoyment)

"I'm trying to sleep!" she snapped, grabbing whatever it was and breaking it in half, throwing at a random location.

"Ouch un."

Sakura's eyes snapped wide open, as she stood up. "Where the fuck am I?"

She looked around nervously.

Deidara

Kisame

… (Glare) Itachi

Tobi

…(evil glare) Sasori

Hidan… (hahaha)

"Akatsuki base" Kisame snickered, laughing at Deidara, who currently had a stick up his nose, and the other stuck in his hear.

"I see…"

'_Fuck'_

"…… would you all stop staring damn it!"

No one seemed to do so… Why though, is why she wanted to know. She followed most of their gazes (besides Sasori and Kisame) and they all seemed to be staring at her chest. Her red tank top, which was really short, had risen up a little, and it was showing a little too much cleavage for her liking.

"…wow… you guys need to get laid."

Deidara blushed while turning away, Hidan stared at her weirdly, Kisame chuckled, Itachi smirked, Tobi did, well, you couldn't tell, and Sasori… did nothing.

"Are you suggesting something?" Hidan said, smirking.

Sakura glared at him.

"This is Akatsuki kitten. The only action we would get is raping, and we might be killers, but we don't do that." Kisame said. "Well, I'm not sure about Hidan bu-"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Hidan hollered.

"Nothing at all." Kisame said, grinning, and Deidara giggled beside him.

Sakura sighed, straightening her shirt, and looking around.

She was on a black couch, and was where she guessed, a living room, connected to the kitchen, and dining room all at the same time.

"Not a bad place for an evil organization." Sakura commented, looking at the flat screen TV.

"Thanks, we stole it!" an enthusiastic Tobi said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Figures.

"What time is it?"

"Around 11:00 P.M." Kisame replied.

Sakura yawned. _'No wonder I'm tired.' _

"When will I be able to see the contract you were supposed to create?" Sakura asked.

"Leader-sama will not reply. I think it best to do it tomorrow after we all get our well-deserved rest." Itachi replied.

"… and where the fuck am I supposed to sleep?" Sakura glared.

"You can bunk with me." Hidan replied, giving her a weird look.

Sakura sneered. "You want me to literally, kick you balls _off? _My pleasure. Show me the way to your room._" _Sakura said, smirking as she heard painful grunts from most of the guys in the room.

Hidan gulped. "T-That's okay."

"I have a couch in my room." Kisame said.

"Is it big?" Sakura asked.

"Yep… and comfy too."

"……do you snore?"

"umm… I don't know." Kisame shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura said, and Kisame chuckled. Kisame really did seem like the normal-est one out of all of these people, if you exclude his blue-self with gills, and his overlarge 7'00 feet tall self, who always carries a sword bigger than Sakura herself.

"You may sleep where you are now, if you prefer to not be near males." Sasori said, leaving.

"Best suggestion you've all made this week." Sakura said, laying back down and getting comfortable.

……

……

……

"… You can all stop staring and leave fucktards" Sakura growled. She didn't like being stared at in her sleep.

Kisame chuckled. "Night kitten, guys" he was the first to leave, next to Sasori.

"Damn" Hidan muttered, leaving with Deidara, who only muttered "un" in agreement.

Sakura opened an eyebrow, seeing Itachi smirking at her. "That means you too, Itachi." She said.

"Hn… Bathroom's to the left, third door on your right." And with that, Itachi left, not saying another word.

Once Sakura knew he was gone, and she was alone, she sat back up, and sighed miserably. It hadn't even been 5 hours and she already wanted to get out of this hellhole, filled with damn, horny bastards.

Sakura stood up, rummaging through her bag –which she found on the floor, next to her- and looked for one of her scrolls. Finding the one she wanted, she unsealed it and took out her pajamas, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

Peeking out the door to make sure no one was there, she changed fairly quickly, changing her shorts into black sweat pants, and keeping on the red tank top. Afterwards, she went to the kitchen and brushed her teeth in the sink. She didn't want to give Itachi the amusement of knowing she had to use it. He had said it purposely because he knew she'd need it. It was like she could read her mind.

After brushing her teeth, she sealed everything back in the scroll, and laid back down on the couch, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

'_Gotta… use… BATHROOM!' _Sakura's bladder screamed as she woke up, looking around with half-asleep eyes trying to adjust them. She was half expecting to be back in her apartment, and she was only able to remember 'haha, you wish' when she recognized this to be Akatsuki.

She stood up, rubbing her eyes, as she went to the hallway. She looked to her left. _'To the left, third door on my right.' _She repeated to herself.

She went to the left, and mentally counted until she reached the third door. You could never be too sure, and making a math mistake in the Akatsuki base could really be lethal.

Sakura opened the door and stepped inside…

……

……

"**WHAT THE FUCK!!!" **Sakura shouted in anger.

* * *

"Tobi, can you please explain why you have a trap in your room?" Kisame said, staring at Sakura, whose ankle was currently trapped by rope. Oh… and did I mention she was upside down.

There they all were, in their pajamas, staring at the crime scene that had just occurred.

"Tobi had a vision!" Tobi exclaimed, trying to sound all psychic and mysterious.

"Which was…?" Hidan trailed off, trying to sustain his laughter as he stared at the totally pissed off Sakura, arms crossed, falling down.

"It was that Deidara would sneak into Tobi's room in the middle of the night!" Tobi exclaimed.

"And why would I do that un?" Deidara questioned.

"To steal Tobi's cookies!!" he said, devastated as he hugged his cookie jar.

…

…

…

Everyone burst into laughter, excluding Sasori and Itachi who merely smirked, and a pissed off Sakura.

"He has been muttering that all morning for the past 2 days." Sasori said.

Sakura, who was dangling, and rotating because of the rope, tried to stay still, and glare at Itachi, but ended up glaring at every occupant in the room.

"You told me the bathroom was to the left, third room to the right." She hissed.

"Did I?" he questioned, smirking in amusement.

"**Yes,"** Sakura seethed, "you did."

"Well then, I obviously meant fourth door to the right. My deepest apologies, Sakura." Itachi replied.

Deidara and Hidan put their hands on their mouths to hold any more laughter while Kisame grinned, Sasori smirked even more, and Tobi… well, you couldn't tell what he was doing.

"I really don't see what's so funny about this. Now if someone wouldn't mind, **get me the hell down! **That is, before I decide you should all die a slow, painful death."

"As you wish." Itachi said, grabbing a kunai out of nowhere and throwing it at the rope, cutting it, and imbedding itself on the wall.

Sakura fell on her face with a thud and a grunt, which only proved to further increase all their laughter, smirks, and chuckles.

"I meant **gently!**" Sakura roared. She got up, dusted herself off, and left the room, planning to go to the bathroom.

"Itachi-san… you said fourth room to the right… But that's Tobi's cookie safe… it booby trapped all o-"

"**ITACHI YOU DAMN, SADISTIC, MOTHER FUCKEN PRICK!"**

**Crash**

**Smash**

**Splash**

**Thud**

**Scream**

**Curse**

_Beeeeeeeeeeep_

_We interrupt this broad cast message to bring you, Courage the Cowardly Dog!_

* * *

"Okay, who cares to tell me where the bathroom **really **is?" Sakura asked, her arms crossed over her shivering, chest. Really, dumping ice cold water on her really over did it…

"It-"

"Preferably **NOT **from Itachi, thank you." She gave him the most the most hateful smile she could muster up right now.

"Tobi will assist Sakura-chan in arriving safely to the bathroom!" Tobi said, raising his hand like an elementary student as he ran towards her, grabbed her hand, and led her back to where she began, in the kitchen/living room/dining room.

Instead of taking the **left** hallway, he took the right, and opened to door to the third door to the left. He opened the door, went in there first for assurance, turned on the light, and stood there.

Sakura smiled at him, through chattering teeth. "T-Thank you T-Tobi" she said.

"Sakura-chan is welcome! And Tobi is sorry about the whole water thing." Tobi said, looking down shamefully.

"I-It's okay Tobi. T-This wasn't y-your fault. Now i-if you'll excuse m-me, I think a nice w-warm shower is g-greatly needed." She shivered, going back to the kitchen, grabbing her scroll full of clothes, and bringing it to the bathroom.

Tobi nodded, exiting the bathroom and going back to his room.

"Itachi-san is really evil to Sakura-chan." Tobi whined, going back to his room, finding everyone still there.

"Yeah, that was hilarious, but straight up cruel." Hidan laughed.

Itachi stared at the now closed bathroom, being able to hear the water turn on. "Hn" he said, going to his room, and shutting the door closed. Did I mention his room was directly in front of the bathroom? No?

"I wonder what's wrong with him un." Deidara said, leaving as well.

Kisame shook his head. "Damn kid." He muttered, going to his room, which was next to Itachi's.

----

As Sakura let the warm water fall on her head, there was only one thing going through her mind.

'_I believe revenge is so in session'_

**End of Chapter!**

**Yay I finished :)**

**Things are always so much funnier when there's revenge involved hehe I'm so evil**

**Again, I deeply apologize for not updating in over 2 months. I don't know what was wrong with me. But I'm back, and planning to make sooner updates, if possible. Thing is, I now have 6 stories to work on, and I want to try to keep the updating even too :S **

**Reviews are much appreciated, and reviews make me update faster! It's all up to you guys!**

**Review plz!**

**-Marzy-chan :)**


	9. Inner Demons

**Here's the next chap people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 9: Inner Demons**

Strangely enough, and much to her great chagrin and displeasure, Sakura found Itachi in the kitchen when she entered once again, after her shower. She was drying her hair with a towel right now.

"You must really have something against me, don't you Itachi?" she asked, glaring a very deep and envious glare.

When Itachi turned around, she saw him with a juice box, pushing the straw in. "You did in fact, state to grab your juice box and suck it, did you not?" Itachi inquired, bringing the strawberry-kiwi drink and sucking on the straw.

"…You really are a sadistic prick Itachi." She stated. "I'm sure you never take someone's words so literally."

"You do not know me well enough to state such a theory." He dared.

"Oh?" Sakura said daringly. "So if I told you, I don't know, to go stab yourself in the heart with a kunai, you would do it?" she smirked.

Itachi did as well because apparently, he found it amusing as well. "I would not do such a life-threatening act." He assured her.

"What do you call sending me into Tobi's cookie jar safe then?!" she exclaimed. "The traps in there are deadly enough only a very skilled ANBU can dodge it and get there untouched!" she glared.

"You did in fact, come out alive, did you not?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, but I almost died! Look what that freaken Axe did to my hair!" she shouted, picking up some strands of hair, and showing how it had been cut dangerously close to her face.

"And," she added, "I did come out with scratches and bruises. And let's not forget to mention _freezing _cold water was dumped on me!"

"Again, not life threatening. You are still alive, and intact." He assured.

"I was almost cut in half by a weapon I don't even know!" she exclaimed, a ghastly expression on her face.

"But you weren't." he assured her, thought it really didn't help.

"Fuck you Itachi!" she exclaimed.

Itachi really felt the need to say "anytime", "when?", or "ready when you are", but decided that maybe if he did, he might end up fighting with this fierce kunoichi.

Instead, he settled with "Good night" and left before things could get messy.

Sakura rolled her eyes. It amazed her to no end how Itachi could dismiss a subject so easily and just walk away. She really felt the need to punch him in the face, elbow him in the gut, or kick him in the groin every time he did that. But then again, doing that couldn't possibly be such a good idea, considering he was the most wanted man in Konoha.

Sakura decided not to dwell in her thoughts any longer, for it would be pointless, because there was obviously not making Itachi understand; in fact, there was no making Itachi _anything at all._

Sakura laid back down on the couch and went back to bed, swearing a quick. "Damn Itachi; I hope one day someone makes him go through as much pain as he puts me through."

And well, that didn't go unheard by Itachi, who had been secretly standing on the other side of the wall and well, he was frowning; enough said.

Itachi stood perfectly straight, his back against the wall, his inner thoughts fighting against each other, because honestly, he didn't even know why he had done such cruel things to Sakura.

One part of him just said he was doing what she had told him to do, right? But he knew better than that, and that was why that answer wasn't satisfying enough for him.

The rational side of him told him it was fun messing with Sakura, and that was partially satisfying for him. He had never taken so much pleasure out of torturing someone; he had to come clean and admit that. But still… was that even the real reason?

Though he really wanted to believe option number two was right, deep, deep down inside, he already knew the answer.

He was mad at her, or more specifically, he was jealous.

Jealous, because all these years, Sakura was his; at least in his mind she was. Because even though it was unknown to her, they had much in common. And now he found himself jealous of his younger brother, because Sakura was still unsure of her feelings for him. Making fun of Sakura and warning her he was around her at all times was the only way he could make sure nothing happened between them.

Itachi was dumbfounded by his reasoning. He had a sort of attraction towards Sakura (that was as far as he was willing to admit) so when others did things to her that didn't exactly please him, he had to take it up with her. His logic never stopped amazing not only himself, but others as well.

It was no clue Kisame already knew; they had been partners for many years and of course, Kisame had been with him those times Itachi insisted on extending their mission while Sakura had conveniently been in the same village for her training. It was no surprise that Kisame had long since known, what not with the insistence of having Sakura be their medic, and having her heal his eyes even when Kisame knew there were a few others who had better knowledge of healing eyes, and they being much more easily attainable than herself too.

Kisame had managed to crack the code that was Itachi, though not all of it, that was for sure. But, to be truthful, Kisame was probably the only friend he had in the many years he had walked the face of this planet. After all, he had killed one of the only friends he had long ago (Shisui), abandoned another one of his friends (Kakashi), and even his own brother hated his guts.

How screwed up was he?

He had heard Sakura had this, special gift of hers, having the ability to bring out the best in others, even when it was a lost cause in someone else's perspective.

Maybe that was one of the major reasons he had sought after her so much. Because, everything in his life seemed to be going all wrong –even though it was all going exactly like he planned it- and thinking about it, he really felt like a zombie; a living piece of shit.

And well, feeling like he did something right for a change… seemed… nice, he thought.

When someone heard of his name, what did they think?

A monster

A serial killer

A despicable man

A damn, sadistic, mother fucken prick, as Sakura put it.

These things weren't exactly what he wanted to be remembered by. It was bad enough his own brother, his flesh and blood, seemed to think him the devil, when he was nothing short of an almost innocent child; completely lost, and utterly alone.

Most of his life he had been a child, because the only thing he had been able to do was follow directions and be a good little boy.

And look where that had gotten him.

The only difference between this, innocent infant and himself was that not only did he do horrible things in order to keep his innocence, but he had lost most of it for listening to the wrong people, such as the elders, and even his own father.

But if he couldn't even trust his own father, who was he to trust? His mother was strong, yes, but she was weak all at the same time. She would never stand up to Fugaku about such matters.

Who did he have to turn to? Shisui? Surely not. He was an Uchiha, and he could not trust an Uchiha. Being an Uchiha meant he was sworn under oath of following the Uchiha Clan until death. The only one he could truly trust had been Sasuke.

Because only Sasuke… he had been the only pure one in the family; the only untainted, strong, and kind one. Because even Sasuke would stand up to Itachi, telling him what was right, and what was wrong.

Damn, not only was Itachi a lost, lonely innocent boy, but he was blind too. Because he had been driven to the point of insanity far too long ago, to even recognize what was right, and vice versa.

Though Itachi was said to be one of the most powerful men alive, he was truly weak. Behind his stoic demeanor, he was fragile, so fragile in fact, he could never take all the stress that he had been carrying all his life because of the Uchiha Clan.

So stressed and nervous because of the need to be perfect, he had dozens of nightmares, and several sleepless nights, causing his sleep deprivation.

So distressed and scared after killing his clan, he had cried himself to sleep every night for the next 2 years, and even still having an occasional lapse every now and then.

So lonely and in need of comfort, he had searched for a kunoichi almost unattainable he thought, could help him feel a tad bit better about himself. And all he had done so far was drive her to a point of hatred, in which she wished to kill him.

Tonight would be one of his lapses, he was sure.

Hearing Sakura's soft breathing pattern, he entered the kitchen once again, and stared at her angelic face. Even staring at her like this could brighten his spirits slightly, because it seemed staring at her when she was awake wouldn't help him the slightest. Because when she was awake, he would never be able to sneak peeks at her without having her notice, and every time he was around, she was always glaring at him.

Was it really his fault he was driving away the very beings he craved for? Maybe it was a curse he had…

First Sasuke, and maybe it was happening with Sakura too.

Closing his eyes due to the pain, he turned around and started walking away, making sure to be as quiet as ever.

_Damn Itachi; I hope one day someone makes him go through as much pain as he puts me through._

Sakura's words echoed throughout his mind. Hadn't he already gone through enough pain? Didn't he deserve some love and comfort? Just like Sakura had all over Konoha, and half the Shinobi Nations?

If only Sakura understood all the pain he had already gone through, then maybe she wouldn't think the same. Maybe she'd want to be there for him…

Those were only dreams that would never come true, Itachi thought, walking in the darkness. Though it should surprise him, it didn't, as he saw Kisame standing there in front of his door, staring at Itachi. He looked worried, but he didn't speak.

"You really need help, kid." Kisame said, having Itachi stand next to him, in front of his own doorway.

"And who is there to help me?" Itachi said after a long silence.

"… ah" Kisame said, because he truly couldn't think of anyone; it wasn't like Itachi exactly _had _many people, and Kisame wasn't exactly a love expert himself.

"As I thought." Itachi replied, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"I'm guessing it's going to be one of those nights again." Kisame replied, staring at Itachi.

Itachi merely nodded as he opened the door. He paused shortly staring directly into the darkness that was his room.

"Should I not let anyone go looking for you tomorrow morning?" Kisame asked.

"That would be for the best." Itachi replied. "I appreciate you being so understanding." He said after a while of silence, which was as close to a thank you as he would ever get.

"Don't be; because I honestly don't understand. I just know things like these happen, and it's bound to happen in your life. Misery isn't something new to you, kid. Just take it easy." Kisame replied, going into his room and closing the door behind him.

He laid on his bed, and stared at the dark ceiling, wondering how he could possibly help Itachi. He was tired already; tired of seeing Itachi so miserable. And everyone was much too busy to even notice it. That girl obviously meant something to him… she might be the only person who could possibly save him from himself, and his inner demons.

He felt bad for Itachi, he really did… and he really wanted to help him, whatever way he could. But only giving him his space when he needed it and not questioning him about seemed to be the only thing he could do. And it was Sakura who was the only one capable of doing the rest.

Itachi was left on his doorway for a few more seconds before he went to bed. He rolled himself up into a ball, hugging his pillow, as he slowly wept.

He cried himself to sleep that night, though he honestly probably wouldn't get much of it anyway. Sakura being here, and acting just like everyone else –accusing without knowing- had made him feel depressed; too depressed, it had woken up his inner demons.

* * *

Morning had come, and once again, Sakura had been woken up by a poke to her cheek; another stick. This time, she didn't go on a rampage and stick it up Deidara's nose though. She just growled, shooed it away, and got up, already finding everyone in the kitchen eating. Well, Konan, Kakuzu, and partly Kisame, were eating. Most of everyone else was staring at her oddly. Why? Her shirt had risen up again. Just a tiny bit.

"Fucken pervs." Sakura muttered to herself, rolling her eyes and standing up, grabbing her scroll full of clothes, and going into the bathroom where she got dressed fairly quickly. Once she got out, she hurriedly got back into the kitchen, sitting down on a random unoccupied seat which happened to be at the corner of the square table, right next to Kisame. "What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. Konan isn't quite in the mood to cook us food." Hidan sent her an evil glare.

"Cook it your damn self." She hissed, eyeing him with a despicable glare.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Hidan growled.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Deidara gulp in fear, and Kisame visibly tense. Something was about to go down.

"Woman are the people of the house! You're supposed to be the one cooking!" he growled, slamming a fist on the table.

A tense silence surrounded them and all that Sakura could think was: _That sexist attitude is going to get him killed!_

"Hidan… you want to run that by me again?" Konan said threateningly, the hand that was holding a sharp knife visibly tightened immensely, as her hands started shaking.

"Sure! You, the woman, should be the one cooking for us, not being nin-" The knife was shot towards Hidan at such speed he would have never been able to dodge it. It hit him in the face, or more specifically, him mouth… right when it was wide open too… either Konan had been lucky, or she was very experienced.

Sakura glanced at Konan once, and gulped. Scratch that, Konan had probably just aimed. S-Class criminals didn't _get lucky. _They _made _the luck.

"I don't suppose this is the first time this has happened to Hidan." Sakura said, staring at all the bloodshed going on in the _dinner table, _of all places.

"Hmm, not exactly a daily thing, but it does happen often un." Deidara said, popping up right next to her.

"I don't suppose she actually cooks dinner for you guys either." Sakura said.

Deidara shook his head. "We usually take turns." Deidara replied.

"And who happens to be the best cook?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's in between Sasori's spaghetti and meatballs, and Kisame's sushi." Deidara gave her the feedback.

"And the worst?"

"That would be in between Tobi's Soufflé Surprise, and Hidan's "Eat it and Like it" dish." Deidara said, shivering a bit.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What's his "Eat it and like it" dish made out of.

Deidara looked around hesitantly. "That's the thing…" Deidara said suspiciously, looking side to side mysteriously, "nobody knows… last time I ate it though, I could have sworn I saw _a finger_ in there." Deidara said, half whispering.

Sakura scoffed. "No wonder his pajamas have blood all over them." she announced quietly, and Deidara snickered. "And what about Tobi's… whatever it is?" Sakura asked.

Deidara merely shrugged. "We never see him cook it… we know the basic ingredients though. Eggs, and things like that… but we think there might be chicken in it though… or maybe cookies. That's why it just comes out tasting horrid!"

"Riiiiight…" I trailed off, staring at Kisame who only looked half amused; the other half was bored. _'Well, I guess Tobi's gotta have his cookies.'_

"And it was Itachi's turn to cook today too." He muttered under his breath, though Sakura obviously heard it. "I was really hoping to have more of his sashimi and tempura." He muttered, looking lost.

"Well then why doesn't he make it?" Sakura asked, and Kisame was half surprised she heard him; after all, she was less than 2 feet away.

"He's probably not coming out of his room today." Kisame said with a frown, almost hesitating to answer.

"And why not?" Sakura asked questionably.

"He has his reasons. But it's mostly to avoid any further complications with you." Kisame answered back.

Sakura scoffed. "I'm sure he really doesn't give a damn about my feelings. He almost killed me yesterday.

Kisame shook his head, standing up. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Kisame muttered, going to the fridge and taking out some things. "Though I really don't mean to be rude, it's just like your Kyuubi friend. I'm sure he has many friendly qualities to him; but that didn't stop the villagers from picking on him, so I've been told." Kisame said, reaching for an apple, taking a bite out of it, and looking at her.

"No, it's much, much different. Itachi is a killer. He's killed every since he was small." Sakura accused.

"It's all the same to the villagers. The Kyuubi took many lives; they just saw Naruto as that person. And technically, the Kyuubi is now a part of him, so that means he has killed too." Kisame said.

Sakura glared at Kisame. "Why do you even stick up for him? You've heard of all the horrendous things he's done." Sakura accused.

"You don't get it do you? We're Akatsuki. Half of us have done things as horrible as that. Besides," Kisame paused, "Maybe it's the same reason you stick up to the Kyuubi kid'." Kisame said, throwing her an apple too, and walking away to lean on the kitchen counter.

Saying that, Sakura had zoned out, and she had only caught the apple out of instinct. Her mind wandered off as she thought about Kisame's reply, as she connected what Kisame said, to Naruto.

Why did she stick up for Naruto? 3 answers immediately popped into her head.

He didn't deserve the treatment he was getting

He needed someone who is kind in his life

It just wasn't kind to treat such an innocent and kind soul so rudely

Though every inch of her body declined to think of Naruto like Itachi, a cold blooded killer, she could see some tiny connections.

To begin with, they were currently alone in the world, with an incredible amount of power in them both.

They had also killed countless of people, whether it be accidental, or on purpose.

Not only that, but many people seemed to hate them both, she being one of them… for Itachi anyway; she loved Naruto to death.

"Why should Naruto deserve friendship, and Itachi no? They are no different; human beings, they are." Kisame's voice snapped her out of her trance, only to further put her in one afterwards. His logic made perfect sense, unfortunately.

Sakura shook her head after a while. "Naruto is the type of person who needs kindness, and who gives it all back some way or another. I have not seen anything like that from Itachi whatsoever." Sakura said.

"Everyone needs kindness, Sakura." Kisame assured her. "And yes, so does Itachi. Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean he doesn't show it. He could have easily guided you to Hidan's room. There's nothing pretty about that, I assure you." Kisame commented.

He shivered. "Blood all over the walls, arms nailed to the roof, an odor that smells worse than death itself, truly horrid sight, even for me." he admitted.

"Why would he send me in there to begin with?" Sakura glared.

Kisame shrugged. "Maybe you did something that upset him… or maybe he just wasn't in a good mood."

"Or maybe, he was in a very good mood un." Deidara butted in out of nowhere.

Sakura rolled her eyes, zoning out all the stupid reasoning going around the room. Though one thing did stick in her mind… Itachi was human, as much as he didn't look it. And yes, every person did need kindness. And thinking about it,

'_How much kindness has Itachi received throughout his life time?' _Sakura couldn't help but think.

Surely he had been treated with respect and all while still being the heir of the Uchiha Clan… but respect doesn't exactly always mean kindness, she thought. She would know after all. When you are at such a high ranking, noble stature, people who hardly know you tend to forget all about kindness. All they think is: '-sama' 'noble one' 'strong one', and things like that. That wasn't at all what Sakura wanted. She wanted something like '-chan' or an endearment that explained she was loved, not respected. Because respect meant nothing if you had no friends and family to back it up.

Had Itachi ever received kindness like that; if he did, surely not much. And if he didn't, it's nothing that was not to be expected to say the least.

And thinking more and more about it, she began to realize things about Itachi, from the small hints Kisame had given her.

With the small amount of kindness he had been giving, it was obvious it would be hard for him to give it back too because honestly, maybe he hadn't learned how to. You can only treat people with kindness when they give it back to you. And who had treated him with kindness? Sasuke maybe, before the clan had been annihilated.

'_Maybe that's why… why… no, it couldn't be… could it?' _Sakura thought, not even able to finish her own train of thought. The sheer idea of it seemed incredulous.

Thinking more and more about it, she could only sum up that Itachi, **needed**, _kindness_. That was all she could come up with, and it bothered her. She didn't exactly want to be kind to Itachi. He had in an indirect way, ruined her love life, if you think about it. Not only that, but he was also after her best friend's head; that couldn't possibly be good either. But… if she didn't give it to him, who would give him the kindness his soul most likely needed, or it would go to the verge of insanity?

Sakura could only growl in frustration for hours and hours on end, until Deidara had told her that Pein was ready to go over the contract's contents with her, and make an agreement.

* * *

"Kisame, will Itachi not be attending?" Pein asked Kisame.

Kisame shook his head. "He has other things to do and he finds himself busy at the moment, Leader-sama." He said.

Pein merely nodded, putting a paper in front of Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but growl and wonder what exactly Itachi was _doing._ He couldn't just unexpectedly say he was busy for over 4 hours, I mean, he didn't even have a mission or anything. And she had heard from Deidara that missing meetings like these could get you in deep trouble. And that lead her to think, what if what Kisame was saying was actually _right?_

Could he possibly just be avoiding her to prevent from killing each other?

But then again, Sakura thought, she had been brought her for one sole purpose: to heal Itachi's eyes. If it ever so happened that Sakura was much too fed up with Itachi to heal him, what would happen then?

Itachi would be blind, and Sakura would probably be left dead.

Either way, it happened to be a win/lose situation… and she couldn't afford to lose her life, could she?

Sakura stared at the contract, trying to focus on making sure this was flawless.

_We, the Akatsuki are sworn to leave Konoha, Suna, and the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzamaki out of harm's way as long as Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, keeps her word. She must stay here until further notice, healing us Akatsuki members. This contract expires in 2 weeks and after that, this is no longer valid. Sakura Haruno will be set free unscathed, and as promised, will be able to return to Konohagakure, saying she had been captured by Akatsuki, and managed to get away after a long struggle against us. But, if ever wanted, we could extend the time period of said contract, repaying Sakura Haruno with some sort of desire she posses._

That was the beginning, and Sakura had to read on for about 10 minutes to finish reading it completely. And after that, she reread it 10 times more, making sure there was no flaw to this. Besides that, it said where she would be staying, that she had freedom around the base, she was a guest, and things like that.

It also stated she would have to begin treating Itachi as soon as the contract was signed, and that she was obligated to heal any injuries that they asked her to heal.

"I do believe a "Sakura Haruno will not be harmed while in her stay with the Akatsuki" is in session." Sakura added. "I could always heal myself at the end, making it seem I was unscathed." She added. "Oh, and I think you should add that I can't be held accountable for injuries I may cause to those who piss me off, and if I potty mouth anyone." Sakura added.

"Very well, that could be arranged." Pein said, as Sakura returned the contract back to him. He left the room for about 5 utterly nerve-wrecking minutes until he came back, new contract in hand; the other contract disposed of.

Sakura reread everything again, for about five more times, until she was more than satisfied. With her time being trained by Shikamaru in tactics and analysis, she had learned he _hated _actually teaching with a great passion. And, because of that, he tried to get away without actually teaching her whenever he possibly could. So, they would always make these sort of… bets, if you will.

He would either say, or print something up, and let her either hear it, or read it. If she could make sure it was full-proof and had absolutely no loop holes, she would train her for another day. If she missed it, she goes a day without it. At first, it seemed fair to Sakura, until she learned what she was really getting herself into.

At first, she missed _2 months _of training just because his contracts seemed like riddles to her. But as time progressed and she got better, she got more training and training was cut less and less, much to Shikamaru's displeasure.

But about a month after pure training (because Sakura got everything right) Shikamaru had said she had passed. To say the least, it was much easier than she had expected.

"Your signature, Miss Haruno." Pein's voice snapped her out of her long trance, as he held out a pen for her.

Sakura took it a bit confused, trying to get her thoughts together. "I don't suppose you all are signing this too…?" Sakura trailed off.

"But of course. It wouldn't be a contract without it." He assured.

"I believe you should all start first." Sakura added.

Pein glanced at her for a moment, a smirk plastered on his face. "Very well."

She was smart, she had to hand him that. Because, if she had signed first, the Akatsuki could have totally not signed at all. What would that have meant? It would have meant maybe they never let her go, and if they did, they couldn't assure she'd be let completely unharmed. Because technically, if they decided not to sign it, Sakura couldn't exactly do much: it was 1 vs. what, 5, 6?

One by one, the contract was passed around, Pein starting, and Hidan ending. He seemed almost hesitant on signing it.

"But her blood seems so delicious." Hidan whined, giving Sakura a yearning look. Sakura shivered, taking a tiny step back, glaring, and flipping him off.

"Go fuck yourself Hidan."

Hidan's fist tightened. "Why you little bitch." He glared.

"Hey, it's all part of the contract. And look at that! You've already signed it." Sakura said, as she looked at him smugly. "Technically, you can't do shit to me. How do you like that?" she said, smirking with triumph.

Hidan grumbled, and muttered all the curse words he knew –which happened to be a lot.

"Very well, it's all good. You're all dismissed." Pein spoke, disappearing into the shadows of the dark room, with Konan following behind him.

"I'm guessing you have to heal Itachi now. Good luck with that." Kisame almost snorted, and Sakura watched him curiously.

"Deidara, lead her to the kitchen. Itachi's room is the one right across the bathroom. I'm going out training." He muttered, waving an uninterested wave as he left.

"Wait, which bathroom is it?" Sakura as dumbly. "Is it the cookie safe, Tobi's room, or the _bathroom?_" she asked sarcastically.

Kisame merely let a low chuckle escape the back of his throat before he too disappeared into the shadows.

"Come, follow me un." Deidara said, glancing at Sakura, who simply nodded and followed alongside him.

* * *

After Deidara had led her to the kitchen, he simply left, saying he wanted to mold some clay. And thus, Sakura was left alone for the first time since the night before, where even then, she hadn't been completely alone. She went to the counter top of the kitchen, grabbing another apple and sinking her teeth into it, savoring the tasty juice. As she leaned there, elbow prepped up on the counter, her thoughts drifted to Itachi, once again.

So… technically, she had signed a valid contract which had stated she would start healing Itachi's eyes as soon as she finished signing it. What if Itachi didn't let her? What if he was currently "too busy" and didn't want to talk to her? Well, part of the contract did say she had to respect the Akatsuki members' privacy so…

'_Uhhgg' _Sakura moaned mentally. '_Contacts are such a drag.'_

* * *

Itachi had just finished taking a shower when he heard a knock on the door.

Now, who in their right mind would try to talk to him when he knew Kisame had specifically told them all Itachi was not to be disturbed? The possibilities narrowed in a split second, not only because there were only 2 dense people in this whole base (Tobi included), but because he instantly recognized the chakra signature outside his door.

It had to be Sakura, obviously.

Sitting on his bed, staring at the door, he contemplated on whether or not he should open the door, or speak up for that matter.

"…Itachi?" her soft, feminine voice shocked him.

Not because he hadn't been expecting for her to speak to him because she was mad. But because it was soft. Not once so far had he spoken his name without venom in her voice. So why the change of heart now?

----

Walking to Itachi's room with a small notebook, the conversation Sakura had earlier with Kisame popped up into her mind.

'_How much kindness has Itachi received.' _Again, the question popped up in her mind. Knowing feelings as well as she did, she probably understood he was much more far gone than Sasuke had been in their Genin days. He had been so obsessed with revenge, he never fully understood what he had right in front of his eyes; he had a family, and someone to love for the rest of his life.

Sasuke didn't fully understand how precious life was because it hadn't been taken away from him; ripped from his grasp the way it had been for Itachi. That was why he had never been able to understand that what he had back then until he left. Because after he left, he obviously wanted it back: that was why he came back.

But no… Itachi was a different case. Theoretically speaking, life had been ripped from _Sasuke's_ grasp, not Itachi's, considering Itachi had been the one to take it all away from Sasuke.

But Sakura's logic went deeper into a person's mind and heart than the surface could even begin to explain, much, much deeper. Because, Itachi had no family growing up in the Uchiha household. He had no true family that cared for him, considering his father had been someone who only cared about power. She had heard stories from Shikamaru's father about Fugaku. He was a power-hungry man, was what Sakura had been able to understand.

Itachi's family was taken away from his from an earlier age than Sasuke, so his mental trauma could have been even worse than Sasuke's. So young in fact, he couldn't do anything but watch from the sidelines as the very meaning of his life was taken, and his family was no longer within arm's reach. It was a pity, it truly was.

'_But… how do I know I'm right?' _Sakura thought bitterly, only a few feet away from Itachi's door.

How did she know Itachi wasn't perfectly sane and didn't really just kill his clan to test his abilities, or because he hated the clan? How did she know Itachi wasn't really looking for the kindness she thought he was looking for? How did she know Itachi really did, desperately need someone to show him he was perfectly sane… and that maybe the world wasn't as fucked up as he thought it was?

Though a great deal of Sakura grasped that idea, deep down inside, Sakura somehow knew she was right. Because in a way, she had experienced those emotions too…

Because, everything had been taken away from her too, besides her best friends. If she happened to be any younger she might have just lost her sanity. She knew, because she had felt all those contradicting emotions when Sasuke left, and when her parents died, and when Lady Chiyo died, and so on and so forth. Because after Sasuke left, and her parents died, she had been looking for kindness. Kindness she so desperately needed to let her know she wasn't dead on the inside.

But all she got was sympathy… and she didn't want sympathy. Since sympathy was as good as garbage to her, and it didn't seem she could get anything else, considering Naruto was the only one who had felt this much pain before, and he was away training with Jiraiya, she closed herself off.

…Much like Itachi had, she guessed. Since it seemed all he could get was respect, he closed himself off because the idea of getting kindness was by then, a far off dream.

Thought she really, _really _hated to admit it, she had Itachi were much alike. But then again, all that logic was something only Sakura's inner self was able to conclude, from looking at everything closely. Sakura had not yet, actually grasped all the information completely. It was mostly because Sakura rejected everything that seemed to be so obvious, if she connected the bit of information Kisame had shared with her, her emotions, and the necessities of the human being.

Slowly, Sakura mustered up the guts to finally knock on Itachi's door. And with all the concluding she'd had, she decided it would best to at least try to act kind to him.

She knocked gently, hearing to response. She tried once again, wondering if maybe he was asleep… or maybe he just didn't want to talk to her. Kisame had said he wouldn't be leaving his room at all, so he definitely had to be in there.

"…Itachi?" she asked softly, almost hesitantly, wondering if maybe he would at least respond.

-----

"Itachi" he heard her repeat once again, this time, with more confidence, he noted.

"Hm" he replied after what could have been several minutes.

"I'm supposed to heal your eyes now… if you don't want to right now I'll leave and we can do it another day…" she trailed off, almost hesitantly.

Itachi glanced at himself in the mirror. He didn't want it to seem as if he had been crying, after all.

"I'll just leave then. Maybe tomorrow is a better for y-" Sakura was cut off, when surprisingly enough, the door opened, He was wearing his usually outfit, black pants, black shirt, and fish-net under that.

"I-… I didn't think you'd actually open the door." Sakura admitted, and Itachi just stared at her.

"Well, I'm supposed to heal your eyes so…" Sakura trailed off.

"Itachi read her unspoken words. "Certainly" he said, making way, and letting her enter the room.

Sakura simply nodded, entering, and looking around at his roof: she hadn't been in her before, after all and curiosity got the better of her.

It was a simple room, a bed, a night table with a lamp, a desk, set of drawers, small closet, and some shelves packed with books.

Itachi closed the door after she entered, and Sakura was left staring after him as he went to his bed, and sat down, staring at her with monotonous-like eyes.

"Do you mind if I…" Sakura trailed off, gesturing towards the bed, as if asking if she could lay on it.

He gave her a curt nod, and Sakura thanked him and sat down, bringing her notebook to her lap, opening it up and flipping several pages, then going a few pages back, and then a few pages ahead.

She closed her book after a few minutes of searching. "Okay, I'll be blunt, ready?" Sakura summed up.

Itachi smirked curiously, as if telling her to go on.

"There is absolutely no information gathered about healing eye techniques." She said matter-of-factly.

"I presumed as much." Itachi said.

"So, if you actually plan for me to heal you, I will need information about the Sharingan, and the Mangekyou if possible. Such information is forbidden to share to an outsider not from the clan, I;m aware of that, but I don't think it really matters, does it?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all." He agreed.

"Well then, you mind taking it from the top?" Sakura asked, grabbing a pillow and getting comfortable. She had a feeling this would be a long story.

* * *

"Okay," Sakura paused, rubbing her temples, feeling a big migraine coming up, "you kidnapped me from Konoha, because you thought I'd be able to… heal your eyes… Which, seems to involve unsealing a self-sealing technique." Sakura said, as if trying to believe the unbelievable.

"That sums most of it up." Itachi smirked.

"You are aware that I signed a contract stating I can't get my ass out of here until I heal you?!!" Sakura growled, glaring at Itachi. Here comes the anger yet again.

"Well then," he paused, contemplating his next sentence. "You better get to work, Sakura." He smirked.

Sakura muttered a few curse words under her breath. "Do you know how impossible this might be?" she questions. Itachi merely shrugged. "Ahh, now you don't know anything." She glared. He merely smirked in reply.

"Okay, let me just record all of this information in my notebook." Sakura said, opening her book once more and writing down some stuff. After about 5 minutes, she put the notebook aside, putting the pillow on her lap. I need to inspect your eyes, if you don't mind." Sakura said.

Itachi gave her a questioning stare, but he complied, laying on her lap. She placed her hands near his temples, slowly massaging them. "This is to soothe the nerves near your eyes, so it's easier to observe." She explained, before Itachi could question her about it.

"Ahh" he said.

Sakura stopped, drawing a few complex pictures in her notebook, putting description near them, and what not. She did that several times, switching back and forth between the notebook and Itachi. After she had finished drawing pictures, she focused all of her attention to Itachi, sending a pulse of chakra to travel through his eyes.

Having a picture of the seal in her head, she sent a small amount of chakra towards it. Seeing it didn't react, she pushed more in it, and tried to fight the seal. Almost immediately, she was repelled harshly and her hands were pushed back harshly, making her gasp.

Itachi opened his eyes, confused.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "That's one strong seal." She muttered.

Itachi merely gave her a blank look.

"I'm all done. Get up so I can explain to you." Sakura sighed.

Itachi did as he was told, facing her.

"Well, this is basically a lost cause without some sort of miracle." Sakura sighed.

"Well then, Sakura. I suppose you'll be here for a while until you create a miracle." He gave her an amusing smirk.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't plan to be here long. I've never failed as a medic-nin and I don't plan to start now." Sakura said triumphantly. Itachi merely got a curious look.

"So intent on leaving?"

"Hell yes." she responded much too quickly than necessary. She then tried to clear things up, thinking maybe Itachi would think that she hated them all, and that was why she wanted to leave. "I don't belong here, I belong in Konoha. Besides," Sakura paused, getting up from his bed and leaving, "it's not like I hate this place as much as I used to. I could attack and mock anyone I so choose to mock, and they can't do shit." Sakura giggled, opening the door.

"Really?" he asked, trying to sound surprised, but he just sounded smart-allecy. "I'm sure there must be a loop-hole somewhere." Itachi mused.

Sakura shook her head. "I checked it over 30 times; I think I'd know if that contract were full-proof or not. "she responded, closing the door behind her. A few seconds afterwards, she opened the door once again. "I don't suppose you'll be joining us for dinner in an hour?" Sakura questioned.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Why would you possibly care?" he said truthfully.

"Well," Sakura said, opening the door up a little more and leaning on the wall, "if you really must know, I heard it was your turn to cook, and all I've eaten today is 2 apples. And let me tell you, _I _have an appetite." Sakura said.

Itachi contemplated on his next response. "Surely, with such a appetite, you must have learned to cook yourself." Itachi shrugged, leaning back on his bed, his hands behind his head.

"Fine, Fine. Since I don't want to eat Hidan's "Eat it and Like it" dish, or Tobi's Soufflé Surprise", I guess I'll have to do the cooking. And I suppose since you won't be joining us for dinner, you won't get to try my marvelous cooking." Sakura glared. And with that, she shut the door once more, this time, leaving for good.

Once Itachi knew it was safe, his relaxed mood changed. He stiffened up a bit, his eyes became deader than usual, and his lips drooped to a depressed frown. It had been hard, trying to compose himself for over an hour with Sakura in the room. After all, she had been the one to bring back the inner demons he so deeply despised.

Still, he didn't find himself ready to leave the safety of his room. It was the only place he knew he would be at peace.

But, he drawled on, if he had not wished to see Sakura, or anyone in the first place, why had he let her in? Though he had to admit, the change of tone and mood towards him was refreshingly pleasant, he still knew Sakura couldn't have a total mood swing all of a sudden, and decide that maybe Itachi _wasn't _such a bad guy after all. Something inside of her would have had to change…

Or maybe she didn't change at all; maybe she just opened her eyes, and realized there were many resemblances between the two of them.

Like for instance, both had immense power, with no reason to use it. He didn't need the power he had been cursed with, and she didn't need the power she had bestowed upon herself, because of all the hard training.

Also, he noted, they were both rather weak when it came to mental and emotional pain. The Mangekyou about a week ago had confirmed his thoughts. They much rather preferred physical pain, above all others.

Neither could deny they also had a soft spot for their friends too, even if Itachi was down to only a few.

And one important fact: the two of them didn't fight for themselves anymore. Itachi fought for Sasuke, and Sakura fought for Konoha, or if you narrow it down, Naruto. They had given up hope on themselves.

The hope of being able to feel true happiness again. And, surprisingly enough, it seemed a lot of their sorrow revolved around Sasuke: how foolish he was indeed. That too was a similarity.

For a boy that had gone through so much pain, he could see it a mile away, he couldn't even see their specific pain from under his nose until it was too late.

And let's not forget to mention that they both lost things very precious to them at an early age, though his beat hers by several years, considering he had emotionally lost everything –besides Sasuke- at an earlier age than 7.

It was funny to think that several years back, he could see this happening. Before joining the ANBU Black Ops, and even before he made ANBU, he had guessed his life would be screwed up. At age 10 he was able to realize this wasn't his life anymore; it was the life of his father, the elders, and Sasuke. He no longer took control of his own actions; he no longer felt alive.

He felt like a puppet, to sum a lot of his feelings up. Being manipulated in front of everyone, to make it seem like magic, and wonderful; to make him seem powerful, intelligent, and noble. But in the dark shadows, behind the curtains, lye the puppet master, with all his glorious strings.

And even though Sakura was a puppet, she wasn't being manipulated the way he had been. She had a choice, though she really thought so otherwise. She forced Tsunade to assign mission after mission to her. She forced herself to train her ass of every day just to be sure she wasn't falling behind as _one of_ _strongest kunoichi out there!_

Itachi gently turned to his side, curling up into a tight ball, and closing his eyes tightly. He didn't need the tears to come running down his cheeks again, after he had tried very hard all day to control them.

* * *

Staring at the kitchen, and all of its ingredients, Sakura wondered what she should cook today. After figuring it all out, she decided to make some Sashimi Salad **(A/N: Googled a Japanese cuisine, if you want to know what it is, image it… but does it really matter? X), **followed by several dozens of plates of gyoza, and to top it all off, some miso soup. Yes, it was like she was feeding an army. Why?

Because, for one, she knew _she_ ate a lot. Second of all, none of them had had breakfast, if you exclude Deidara popping in a piece of bread and smacking butter on it. And third of all, there were many, _many _guys here. And what did she know about guys?

_They had big appetites._

About an hour and a half later, Sakura was almost done cooking the food, and apparently, Deidara had followed his nose to the kitchen.

"Did you cook all of this un?" Deidara asked amazed, seeing Sakura jumping from cutting fish, to setting the table, to cooking the soup, to adding spices to the salad, and what not. She should have just made some Shadow Clones! She would definitely be better off with them.

"Nah," Sakura dead-panned while rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the question. "Do you see anybody _el_se in the kitchen?" she glared.

"Sorry un." Deidara said. "Just hard to believe you'd cook all of this for us un." He admitted.

"Well, I'm hungry, and I get guilty if I eat in front of unfed people. That's just the way I am." Sakura admitted, looking up from mixing the soup.

Deidara just stood there for about 3 minutes, staring at her jump from one place, to another. He would have thought cooking could have been so much hard work.

After the fifth minute, Sakura was now, very upset. That inconsiderate prick. Wouldn't even offer to help her set the table at least.

"Deidara," she began, her anger rising, "if you don't help me some way or another, you'll go with no food." She threatened, and Deidara whimpered back at the tone of her voice.

"H-Hai… what do you want me to do un?" Deidara asked.

"Bring me…" Sakura paused, counting how many people would eat. "How many people usually come to eat?" Sakura asked Deidara.

"Well, there's nine Akatsuki members, plus you, ten un. Pein never eats with us, and Itachi's not leaving his room, so that's 8 people un." Deidara said.

"Bring me 8 large plates, 8 small ones, and 8 bowls." Sakura sighed.

After Deidara frantically tried looking for it, he failed miserably. They settled for 10 large plates, and 8 bowls. Sakura decided to just place all the gyoza in the middle of the table, and whoever got it, got it. Whoever didn't get any… boohoo for them. She then placed the big pot of miso soup smack in the middle, in between both plates of gyoza, for them to serve themselves if they wanted more. She then intricately put the Sashimi Salad on their plates, making it look elegant, before Deidara placed them on the table.

After Deidara and Sakura had set the entire table, Sakura sighed in relief, completely exhausted. "Go call them out for dinner while I clean the kitchen." Sakura said.

Deidara nodded, leaving the kitchen as Sakura cleaned up the kitchen, washing utensils, cleaning pots, putting away ingredients, and what not. By the time she was done, everyone was already sitting on the table, ready to eat.

"It all smells so good!" Hidan exclaimed, sniffing the soup. He reached for the soup but Konan's hand immediately slapped it away.

"Just wait until Sakura gets here." She growled.

Hidan whimpered back, rubbing his hands, and muttering unheard curses around the room.

Sakura smiled, taking her seat in the square table. She was in between Kisame and Deidara, with Konan right across from her. To Konan's right was Hidan and Tobi on her left, with Kakuzu at the other side of the table, in between Kisame and Hidan, Sasori across him.

"Itadakimasu!" Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, and Sakura said, before they each started serving themselves their soup, and their gyoza.

* * *

After about half an hour of eating, there was a big portion of gyoza, Sashimi Salad, and miso soup left.

"It's mine!" both Hidan and Deidara exclaimed, reaching for it hastily.

Sakura slapped their hands away sourly, glaring at them both. "That's for Pein-san you dumbasses!" Sakura glared.

They whimpered back once again. Sakura grabbed another plate and a bowl, serving him some of that. She then handed it to Konan. "I don't suppose you can give this to him." Sakura said.

"Certainly." Konan said, standing up, and disappearing with the bowl and plate in hand.

"Hey look, there's still some more left." Tobi said, pointing at the remaining food.

Sakura snapped her head towards them. "Don't you even dare." She seethed, and that had settled the whole table.

"Now, I expect you all to clean up after yourselves-"

Hidan immediately cursed a "fuck no".

"-and who ever argues with me, will clean Konan's and mines as well." She finished her sentence, glaring at Hidan.

He snorted in rejecting but all the men in the room gave him hard looks and or glares. "She just cooked for all of us, it's the least you can do Hidan." Kisame said.

"Though I am usually against kindness, I must agree." Sasori said, standing up. "This was a delicious meal, Haruno-san." He said, nodding her way, picking up his plates, and going to the kitchen, where he washed it all fairly quickly, and retreaded back to his room.

Everyone did the same –Hidan grumbling all the way- and the last two people in the kitchen were Kisame and Sakura. Kisame was slowly drying his hands with Sakura just staring at a wall when he cleared his throat.

"There's still more left over; a whole other serving." He said gruffly.

Sakura took a while to respond. "Itachi hasn't eaten all day yet, and he probably ate nothing yesterday. He'd been watching me the whole time." Sakura admitted.

"What happened to "Itachi is an evil man who doesn't deserve kindness." He mimicked mockingly. Sakura just sent him a 'whatever' glare. "I'm joking kid, relax." He said.

There was more silence.

"But you know," Kisame said after a long while. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for the kid." Kisame said.

"I'm not trying to do anything for him." Sakura rejected, glaring at him. "I just know he hasn't eaten in over two days, and I think he would be hungry; that's all." Sakura retorted, rolling her eyes.

Kisame made a sound from the back of his throat, which Sakura could have sworn was a scoff.

"Why else do you think I'd even consider being nice to him, or any of you, for that matter. It's nothing personal against him." She said

"You know that's a lie, Sakura." Kisame said.

"No it's not! I might just feel a little angrier at him because he's the main reason I'm here!" Sakura retorted.

"Admit it Sakura. You think you hate him."

"Think? I do hate him! And all o-"

"You think you hate him because he ruined the life you could have had with Sasuke." Kisame's next sentence made her freeze.

"Because he would have never left the village and he would have never made you as cold hearted as you are on the inside. Because, yes, Sasuke returns your feelings now… but now you're just as confused as he used to be as a child." Kisame interjected.

Sakura glared. "How do you know about the relationship I had with Sasuke?" she gave him a hard glare.

"It's not hard to figure out. All your anger… your frustration, you're taking it all up on Itachi. Because you think if it weren't for him, you'd have a perfect life in Konoha right now, with Sasuke by your side. Isn't that right?" Kisame said.

"No… I hate you all." Sakura refused to see Kisame's logic… which surprisingly enough, made _perfect _sense, for the second time that day.

"Really? Because you seem to be all buddy-buddy with me, Konan, and Deidara. It seems the only people you don't really get along with are Hidan and Sasori, and that's because you have a history with them. Well, just Sasori… Hidan can be an ass to everyone." Kisame said.

"So what if I hold a deeper grudge for him than all of you? He's the deason I'm not with Sasuke, true. But he's also the reason I'm away from my family too… _that's _why I'm mad at him; _that's_ why I despise him greatly." Sakura glared.

"Oh, okay, so we're back to this. If you hate him so much, why do you feel the need to save him food?" Kisame grinned, suddenly turning the tense atmosphere less tense.

"How do you know it was for him? How do you know I didn't plan to eat it later on?" Sakura dared, raising her eyebrows.

"_Because_" Kisame said. "You _**just **_told me it was for Itachi!" he exclaimed.

Damn… he got her there.

"Okay…" Sakura drawled on. "What if I don't completely hate him? So what? Everyone deserves some kindness right?" Sakura argued, pouting slightly. If she couldn't go with Plan A or Plan B, she guessed she could go with Plan C.

Kisame walked up to her, a goofy grin on his face. He lifted his hand and gently padded her head childishly while she closed her eyes and pouted angrily, half of her confused.

"Maybe we are getting somewhere with you, kid." Kisame said, chuckling at Sakura's face expression.

"Wait, Kisame… wait! What do you mean getting somewhere with me?" she asked. "Kisame!!!" she whined.

"It's nothing Sakura. You'll see, some day… I hope." He said, muttering the last part to himself. With that, he walked away without saying another word.

And Sakura left there, lost, and completely hopeless.

'_Why must all Akatsuki members be such __**asses?!!!!' **_Sakura thought while growling in frustration quite loudly, wishing she could hit Kisame in the head with the stove.

Once Sakura had managed to cool off, she grabbed the plate of food and went towards Itachi's room.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry it took so long, I've been fairly busy… D:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I tried my best writing it ;) I have to say, I enjoyed writing this chapter… I think it was quite entertaining :D **

**Also, it really went deep into Itachi's emotions :O I hope I didn't make him sound emo or whatever :S**

**Review plz!! I only got like 5 reviews last chap D:**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**


End file.
